The Start of Something New
by x0-mylife
Summary: Harry & Co. embark on their Sixth year at Hogwarts following a hectic Fifth year. Takes place the summer after the struggle at the DoM, but Sirius is still around. Harry, Hermione and Ron have to deal with some unexpected events and keep each other safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Harry."

Nothing.

"Harry?"

Still nothing.

"Harry!"

Harry Potter shot straight up in his bed, wand at the ready. He came face to face with blurry blue eyes and a fuzzy patch of red hair. He fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand and once they were situated on his face, the intruder came into clear view. "Ron, what on Earth are you doing here?"

Ron Weasley feigned a hurt expression. "That's the kind of greeting I get?" At Harry's bewildered look he smiled. "We're here to pick you up and rescue you from another horrible summer with those pigs you call relatives."

"We?" Harry asked while tentatively getting out of bed.

"Yes, we!" came a female voice from towards the doorway. Harry turned and was greeted with the smiling face of Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley. "Now are you going to lay around all day or are you going to help us pack your stuff?" Her smile widened at Harry's sleepy expression.

After getting dressed quickly, Harry helped his friends pack up his belongings. Not much was said between them but Harry couldn't help but wonder why Ginny was more focused on him than anything else. It made him nervous and he felt like his arms and legs were much too long for his body.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Harry ventured, "So how exactly are we getting to the Burrow?"

Ron's face broke out into a wide grin, "We aren't going to the Burrow, mate. We're going to Headquarters!"

Harry smiled broadly and exclaimed, "I get to see Sirius!"

"See me, you get to spend the whole summer with me!" Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice and turned towards the window to see Harry's god-father, Sirius Black, floating on his motercycle. "Now hurry up, you lot, and let's get this show on the road!"

With a new found happiness, Harry, Ron, and Ginny started tossing Harry's belongings in his trunk as fast as they possibly could. After shrinking the luggage, they climbed through the window and onto Sirius's bike - Ron and Ginny in the side-car and Harry behind Sirius. The trip didn't last long and b efore they knew it they were touching down in front of the small clearing where Headquarters would materialize. Sirius said the incantation and the three watched with mild fascination as Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared seemingly out of no where.

"It never gets old," Sirius said smiling as he began to walk towards his home. Ginny and Ron hurried after him but Harry stayed back a moment. He stared at the big dark house as a small smile barely graced his lips.

"Home," he whispered almost incoherently. He ran into the house and was greeted by a bone-

crushing hug. "Omph, hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, dear," Molly Weasley said lovingly. "How are you? Did those Muggles treat you alright? If not you just let me know and I'll go there -"

"Molly, he was barely there a week," Arthur Weasley interjected. He shook Harry's hand strongly, "Good to see you, son."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, it's good to be here," Harry smiled. He glanced around as he followed them into the kitchen and took notice on how much brighter the place seemed. When they reached their destination, he laughed loudly at the sight of Ron already stuffing his face with his mother's cooking. Ginny looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"I've already made up a plate for you, Harry. It's got all of your favorites. I helped Mum cook it all so she would get everything right."

Harry sat down across from her and stared at all of his favorite foods on his plate. "Thanks, Gin. It looks great." Ginny beamed as her face turned that infamous Weasley red. She began babbling about how she knew his favorite treat was a treacle tart with whipped topping and had to make it at least ten times before she got it perfect, when Sirius plopped down next to Harry.

"Sirius," Harry started politely ending Ginny's babbling. "The house seems different. Brighter almost."

Sirius smiled widely as he reached for a drumstick. "Well of course it's brighter! I cleaned it up! Old Kreacher was right pissed when I told him to take down the House Elf heads. Told me I was defiling the house and it would swallow me whole. I said let it try! Then, Remus and I found a way to get my dear mother's portrait down. She's in the basement behind the boiler where Kreacher sleeps. Then I enlisted Molly's help witht he rest," he leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "Never get between that woman and household spells. Nearly threw me out of my own house, she did."

Harry laughed openly at the image of his god-father being tossed out of his own house. He took a bite of his tart, with Ginny watching intently for any sign - good or bad, and chewed thoughtfully. After swallowing he said, "Hermione would be pleased."

Ginny's faced turned from happy to a scowl as she all but spat out, "Hermione? Who mentioned her?"

"Well," Harry began after taking another bite, "she always did want to clean this plafe up. The House Elf heads especially since she's so intent on freeing them. And now that Mrs. Black's portrait is in the basement she won't have to go through the embarassment of being called a filthy Mudblood everytime she walks in."

"Too bad she's not answering her letters," Ron said after a huge gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," Ginny said brightly. "Ron's been writing her since we got here inviting her to spend the summer but she hasn't responded at all."

"We alternate days writing," Ron explained gesturing between Ginny and himself. "Gin said she talked about some weird place before we left school."

"Italy," Ginny interjected with a dreamy look in her eyes. "She talked about her parents planning on going there for holiday."

"Pig can't fly that far," Ron explained giving his sister a strange look.

"We'll send Hedwig tonight," Harry stated thoughtfully. "She'll be able to find Hermione wherever she is."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Ginny replied smiling. "Now who wants to play Quidditch?"

"Oh no you don't Ginerva," Mrs. Weasley chastised. "You helped cook, you'll help clean." She handed Ginny a pile of dirty dishes and pointed to the already stacked sink.

"Mum," Ginny whined, "how can there be so many dirty dishes?"

Mrs. Weasley pointed to a closed door down the hall. "The Order was having a meeting. You didn't think I'd let them starve did you?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry ventured, "what was the meeting about?"

"Oh, just about a recent Death Eater attack in another country. Nothing you lot should worry about," she responded airily. "Now Ginny, wash those dishes." Ginny stomped her way to the sink muttering incoherent phrases.

As Harry and Ron were leaving the kitchen to get their brooms they waved to Remus Lupin as he passed.

"Alright Professor?" Ron asked the weary looking man.

Remus nodded slowly and asked almost hesitantly, "Where's Hermione?"

Harry shot a glance at Ron, "Ginny said her parents planned to holiday in Italy."

At the mention of the destination, Remus's eyes visibly widened. "Has anyone heard from her?"

"We've been owling her for a week," Ron began cautiously, "She hasn't answered but Pig can't fly that far."

"Professor, is there something wrong with Hermione?" Harry questioned his mentor. He watched as Remus took in the information and went over it in his head. "Professor?"

Remus seemed to snap out of his thoughts and answered with a forced smile, "No, nothing. Goodnight boys." And with that he apparated away.

"Harry, I'm sure -" Ron started but Harry was already bounding up the stairs to the room he and Ron shared. When Ron reached the room he saw Harry hunched over the desk writing a

note feverishly.

"Hedwig," Harry called to his snow white owl. "Hedwig, take this to Hermione. Find her, wherever she is." He opened the window and Hedwig soared into the night. He turned to Ron,

"Hedwig will find her."

Ron simply nodded and asked gravely, "You don't think anything happened to Hermione, do you?"

"All I know," Harry said while slumping down on his bed, "is that if anything did, I'll find whoever did it and Avada Kadavera them so fast they won't know what hit them. We swore a Wizard's Oath to protect her, Ron." Harry held his face in his hands. "We can't let anything happen to her."

"Mate, she's a strong girl," Ron started while getting into his own bed. "Mental, but bright. I'm sure Hermione is just in some library reading up on some way to create a new spell." He smiled fondly at the thought but Harry noticed the smile barely reached his eyes. "Hedwig'll find her. Let's get some rest."

The two boys settled down in their beds, thoughts of a bushy-haired girl filling their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next week passed quietly and uneventful. Harry and Ron filled their time with Quidditch or Wizard's Chess. Ginny and Sirius sometimes joined in, also, when one-on-one matches became boring. When Ginny wasn't off with the boys she spent her time with Luna "Looney" Lovegood. Sometimes they would go to the Quibbler with Mr. Lovegood or just hang around Grimmauld Place. Most of the time they were there, they were helping Mrs. Weasley tackle a difficult room. Ron, too, was also seen helping out the women, a particular Ravenclaw blonde mostly.

One day while Ron was with the women attempting to clean out a various unused bedroom and Harry was left alone, Sirius approached him.

"Harry, can we talk?" Sirius asked almost timidly. The seriousness in his god-father's voice was enough to make Harry rise quickly, deftly pocket his wand, and follow him out the back door. Sirius led him through the woods and out into a beautiful clearing. There was a magnificent lake, much smaller than the one at Hogwarts, surrounded by huge healthy green trees. Sirius seemed to be searching for one in particular and clasped his hands together once he found it. He turned to Harry with a sad smile on his face. "Your mother loved this tree."

Harry's eyes widened at the thought of his mother being right there where he was. He watched as Sirius put his hand to the bark and a golden light emitted from it. He removed his hand and beckoned Harry closer. Harry watched as the light faded and he read out loud, "Our Tree: L.E., J.P., S.B., and R.L. Our Safe Haven from the World." He looked at Sirius with an awed expression on his face.

"We used to sit here for hours when they would stay here," Sirius began sitting at the base of the tree allowing Harry to follow. "Pettigrew was never allowed to come, that's why his name isn't there. Lily always referred to it as 'our tree' so the name stuck. I carved it during the summer of our third year. Lily put the charm on it during our fifth so that this tree would live forever and the engraving would always stay. James and Remus worked on the access point. Only our hands can make it appear. We did everything at the base of this tree – swam in the lake, studied for O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S, played Exploding Snap – but mainly we just talked. Our achievements, our fears our futures. This tree was our everything."

A comfortable silence followed as both Sirius and Harry got lost in their thoughts. A few minutes later, Harry stood up to see a remnant of his past when he noticed the carvings were gone. He tentatively put his hand to the bark as Sirius had done and watched the golden glow appear. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed happily. "My hand makes it appear, too!"

Sirius smiled at the boy, "You're as much Lily and James as they were. Of course your hand would work."

Harry let out a chuckle and turned towards the lake that his parents loved so much. His thoughts traveled to Ron and Hermione, wondering what they would think of this place.

"Still no word from Hermione?" Sirius's voice cut through his thoughts. Harry shook his head, worry evident on his face. "I'm sure she's alright Harry. She's the brightest witch of your age."

"Sirius if anything, anything at all happened to her," Harry trailed off his thoughts returning to a night in the common room of Gryffindor Tower not too long ago.

"_Ron, what if that curse was the killing curse?" Harry asked frantically while pacing the common room._

"_Harry, she's alive!" Ron answered hastily. "Dolohov probably used an advanced stupefy spell."_

"_Ron you didn't see her! She fought tooth and nail against them! When she fell we thought she was dead. Neville had to check her pulse. I felt useless, hopeless!" Harry took deep breaths and slumped down onto the couch he and Hermione spent so much time studying on. "And now she's lying there in the hospital wing suffering from the effects of some unknown curse," his voice cracked, "because of me."_

_Ron stared at his best friend. Never has Harry shown so much emotion. "Bloody hell, mate. I wish I could have been there to help."_

"_Ron you were attacked by brains!" Harry cried. "You couldn't have possibly helped."_

_Ron nodded and unconsciously ran a hand over his neck and down his chest. "You're right. She's so strong and stubborn that I feel like I need her protection more than she needs mine."_

_Both boys smiled at the thought. "Let's make a promise," Harry started. "Let's promise to protect her."_

"_I'll do you one better," Ron said standing up and holding his wand. "Mate, let's take a Wizard's Oath."_

_Harry stood and followed suit as Ron crossed his wand over his chest in an X formation and touched tips with Harry. "To Hermione's protection!" they both said loud with confidence and blue sparks emerged from their wands and sprinkled into their chests._

"_Harry! Ron!" Ginny yelled running though the portrait into the common room. "It's Hermione! She's awake!" She didn't wait for an answer as she bounded out of the common room limping slightly because of her previously healed broken ankle. Harry and Ron looked at each other and made a silent promise not to tell Hermione. They ran out of the portrait as fast as they could and headed towards the hospital wing._

Sirius looked at his god-son and saw the turmoil going through his mind. "Harry," he started carefully breaking Harry's thoughts. "Maybe we should go back." Harry nodded and they both stood and walked back to the house. Half way back to Grimmauld, Ginny came bounding up to them with a radiant smile on her face.

"Harry! Sirius!" she exclaimed coming to a stop in front of them. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked his smile starting to grow since he knew nothing could be wrong.

"It's Hermione! She's-"

But Ginny never finished her sentence because Harry ran at light speed back to the house. When he ran into the kitchen he ran smack into a frantic looking Ron. The boys looked at each other and bolted into the hallway that led to the various other rooms. Before they could go anywhere Remus grabbed their arms making them stop abruptly.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"She's getting checked over," Remus said with a small smile. "You two seemed to have had an ifluance on her."

"What happened, Professor?" Ron asked with wide eyes as Remus once again led them back into the kitchen.

"There was an attack at a Muggle library in Florence, Italy today," he started. "Hermione put up quite a fight. No Muggles were seriously harmed and her parents escaped without a scratch on them. They've been sent home after Dumbledore assured them they would be safe."

"But what about Hermione?" Harry pressed. "Why would she need to be checked over if no one was-"

"He said Muggles!" Ron's eyes grew as round as saucers. "Professor, she's not seriously hurt is she?"

Harry made a break to leave the kitchen but was stopped when Sirius appeared in the doorway. "Harry, she needs rest," Sirius said gently while leading Harry back to his seat. "She only suffered scrapes and bruises, boys. She'll be fine."

Sirius and Remus shared a glance and Remus nodded his head. "Harry, Ron," he started slowly. "The Order has been receiving files stating that Muggle towns all over Europe have been getting attacked. Sometimes it's just a few Death Eaters and others," he glanced at Sirius, "there's hundreds. No one seems to turn up seriously injured and Aurors obliviate them after they get their information. It's almost as if they're looking for something. Or someone."

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, his hands coming up to hide his face.

Ron nodded but still had a perplexed look on his face, "But besides the obvious fact that she's Harry's friend, why would the Death Eaters waste their time?"

"It has something to do with Dolohov," Remus replied in a business tone. "He's been spotted at every attack."

Sirius stood up in a huff, "Hermione cannot know about this, boys. And neither one of you should go out looking for this git either."

"But Sirius-"

"No buts, Harry," Remus interjected. "Sirius is right. This is Order business. Just watch her back and don't let her catch on."

"She'll be safe," Harry said firmly as Ron nodded. "We can promise that."

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen and upon seeing Harry and Ron abruptly changed from worried to relieved. "Hello boys. Dinner will be ready soon."

"How is she?" Harry asked trying to mask his guilt.

"Fine, fine," Mrs. Weasley answered nonchalantly. "Ginny and Luna are with her now. You boys can go up when dinner is ready and eat with her."

Both boys nodded and Ron started talking to Remus and Sirius about Quidditch. Harry mostly stayed quiet unless some comment or question was directed towards him. An hour later, Ginny and Luna appeared in the doorway chatting excitedly.

"Look what Hermione got us!" Ginny exclaimed when they reached the table. She hed up her wrist to show five golden bands, each decorated with different jewels. "Hermione said they're called 'bangles'. Aren't they just amazing?" Luna was busy shaking her arm so that they would clink together.

"Lovely, dears," Mrs. Weasley answered as she flicked her wand and the table set itself. "Harry, Ron, you can take a plate up to Hermione now. And please, don't be so loud or rough with her. She needs rest."

"But, Mum," Ron started confused, "Professor Lupin said she only got a few scratches."

Three female heads shot at Remus and Sirius. Both men jumped and quickly left the room saying something about candles. Harry and Ron looked at each other, grabbed the plates, and hurried to Hermione's room.

Upon reaching Hermione's door Harry and Ron glanced nervously at each other.

"You don't think she's missing a leg do you?" Ron asked.

"You git! Of course not!" Harry stated firmly. "It's just a few scratches." Harry reached for the knob and gently pushed the door open.

Hermione was sittinig up in her bed reading a book. She looked up when they entered and gave them a radient smile. Over her right eye brow was gauze that seemed to be hiding a deep cut. Her left wrist was encased in a cast indicating it was broken and being healed. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was pulled away from her face and secured on the left side of her neck.

"Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed tossing the book gently on the floor and tried to make her way towards them. She winced slightly when she turned to throw the blankets off anf the two boys hastily made her way to her bed.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said placing a plate of food in her lap. She looked up gratefully at him and his ears turned slightly red.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat on the bed by her feet.

"Tired," Hermione answered while scooping up some mashed potatoes. "but relieved. My parents didn't get hurt so that's what's most important."

"We heard you put up quite a fight. Taking after us, are ya?" Ron asked while wiggling his eyebrows. The trio laughed and after Hermione's promise to tell them what happened, they talked as if they were never apart. Harry and Ron told her about their Quidditch matches and Ron boasted about being unbeaten by anyone in Grimmauld in Wizard's Chess. Hermione told them about visiting Rome and Florence and all about the Italian culture she learned from the librarys. Ron was particularly interested in the cooking. Finally, Harry told them about the tree where his parents spent so much time in their younger years.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gushed. "We must go see it!"

"Once you're feeling better," Harry said gently but firmly.

"Speaking of feeling better," Ron interjected looking squarely at Hermione. "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Harry turned his full attention on her and she visibly squirmed under the gaze. "Well."

She picked up her wand and said, "Accio Pensieve." Harry looked slightly mad but Hermione explained that she didn't want to keep that memory. She held the Pensieve in her lap and the two boys watched as she held it up to them. They leaned in and were dropped inside a gorgeous library.

_Hermione had just finished her third book on the history of Florence. She stood up needing to stretch out her legs and decided to look for her parents. She looked around and noticed that there were no more than twenty people there with her. She smiled as she spotted her parents on one of the couches. Her mother was busy typing on her laptop and her father was snoozing soundly. She walked over to them and giggled at her father._

_"Mum," she started quietly. "I think we should head back."_

_Mrs. Granger smiled up at her daughter, "All finished, dear?"_

_"I can always come back in a day or so. Dad looks beat."_

_Mrs. Granger laughed and closed her laptop. She poked her husband until he grunted and she told him it was time to leave. Mr. Granger stood up and stretched lazily._

_"Wait," Hermione said as they walked towards the door. "I forgot my notes." She hurried back to the table she was previously sitting at and gathered up her parchments. While making her way back to her parents someone screamed and a blast sent the bookcase closest to her toppling over. Hermione ran down the aisle as more screams broke out._

_"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger screamed._

_"I'm ok Mum!" Hermione yelled back. Red sparks flew passed her and she immediately took out her wand. She hurridly made her way to her parents. "Mum! Dad!" she yelled when she got close enough._

_"Ahh, Ms. Granger. Just who I wanted to see," came a sinister voice from behind her. She turned and came face to face with Antonin Dolohov and three other masked Death Eaters. "You weren't leaving were you? After we came all this way to find you."_

_"Dolohov," Hermione spat, her resolve unwavering. She unconsciously ran a hand over her chest where a fresh scar was located. Dolohov's eyes followed her hand and a sick smile formed on his face._

_"Ahhh, I can see you still remember the last time we met."_

_"How could I forget? It was so enchanting."_

_"Expelliarmus," one of the Death Eaters yelled._

_Hermione was too quick and dodged the spell making it crash on a bookcase. It shattered into pieces, sending splinters everywhere. "Stupefy!" she yelled within the miz of the explosion sending the Death Eater down. "Mum! Dad! Run!" she screamed to her parents who were huddled together._

_"But Hermione-"_

_"Go!" Hermione cut her dad off and they went scrambling out._

_"Oh, how sweet of you Mudblood," Dolohov taunted. "You saved your filth parents. To bad you can't save yourself."_

_"Potrificus Totalis! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Hermione started firing off spells at lightning speed knocking out one Death Eater at a time._

_"Crucio!" Dologove yelled and it hit Hermione square in the chest sending her into a table. The table shattred and Hermione screamed on the ground in pain. "It does my heart good to see a Mudblood suffering."_

_"You..have..no heart," Hermione sputtered using all her strenth to fight off the curse. she lay panting as the curse wore off and reached for her wand._

_"Looking for this, love?" Dolohov asked standing over her holding her wand. "The Dark Lord wants you alive," he stepped on her wrist making it snap as she screamed, "but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you." He grabbed her ponytail and yanked her off the ground. He tossed her wand lazily behind him and threw her into one of the giant stained glass windows. Hermione smashed through it, sending shards of glass everywhere. As she lay on the ground bleeding and broken, thoughts raced through her head. Her childhood, her parents, Hogwarts, Ron and Harry. As Dolohov stood over her laughing, she thought that this was not the way Harry would want her to die. She focused all of her thoughts and energy on retriving her wand and suddely she was hodling it. Dolohov's laugh died in his throat._

_Hermione smiled cheekily up at him, "They don't call me the brightest witch of my age for no reason." She rose slowly and watched as Dolohov took a small step back and then recomposed himself._

_"Silly girl," he taunted, "you are no match for me. Crucio!"_

_"Schermo di Alimentazione," Hermione shouted and the crucio curse bounced off harmlessly. She pointed her wand directly at Dolohov and said, "Fuoco Interno." She watched as Dolohov began to scream in pain. She knew the spell wouldn't last long and he would shake it off easily after the initial shock wore off. She made a mental note to practice that spell when she heard a voice from her left._

_"Hermione!" Remus Lupin shouted running towards her. He was accomponied by Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, Kingsly Shacklebot and a dozen other Auroras._

_"Professor," Hermione yelled, "he's going to escape!"_

_Dolohov who was obviously still in pain sent a grimaced smile towards them. "Sorry I can't stick around. Until next time, love." He apparated with a pop and the Dark Mark could be seen hovering over the once immaculate library._

_"Ms. Granger," Shacklebot turned to Hermione, "I'm going to need a full-"_

_"Good God, man!" Remus shouted at him while holding Hermione steady. "Can't you see she needs medical assistance!"_

_Shacklebot turned and really looked at Hermione. She was bleeding profusely from her head and her arms were covered in cuts and gashes. Her left wrist was hanging limply at her side and her face was dirty and contorted in pain. Her lip was bleeding from the amount of pressure she was using while biting it._

_"Oh, Ms. Granger," Shacklebot said apologetically. "I'm so sorry. Let's get you home."_

_"Professor?" Hermione asked was she shifted her weight between Remus and Mad Eye. "Is anyone else hurt?"_

_"No, Hermione. You saved them," Remus smiled at her. She smiled slightly back and let them lead her away._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron were pulled out of the memory and found themselves speechless. Watching their best friend fight like that proved just how strong she really is. Hermione stared at her lap, waiting for one of them to say something. Minutes passed and right when Hermione opened her mouth to say something, Harry shot up from his spot on her bed.

"Remus!" he shouted running out of the room. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Umm, excuse us," Ron said seething. He got up and ran after his best friend.

"Remus!" Harry yelled running into the kitchen. He looked wildly around and spotted his father's best friends out in the yard. He bounded out there and came face to face with Remus. "You said it was nothing!" he raged. "Just a few scratches! She could have died!"

"Professor," Ron said panting, "why didn't you tell us?!"

"Why didn't you get there sooner?!"

"Dolohov could have killed her!"

"How could Shacklebot question her when she was in that state?!"

Ron gasped in realization causing Harry to stare at him. "Is that why she has a Penseive?" Harry looked wild-eyed at Remus.

"We needed a full account of what happened," he said quietly. "That's the only way we could have gotten it."

Harry let out a strangled growl and lept at Remus. Ron held him back and Sirius blocked his path.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled. "She's here and she's alive! She put up one hell of a fight and Remus brought her back to the both of you! You should be thanking him!"

Harry stopped struggling and hung his head. Ron let go and his ears and cheeks turned red. Nobody said anything for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Remus," Harry said quietly. "I just. We saw what she went through. She was so brave. She got hurt so badly."

"All that blood," Ron interrupted. "The Crucio curse. She was thrown through a bloody window!"

"If anything more serious would have happened to her," Harry trailed off shaking his head with a far away look in his eyes. "We should get back to her," he said quietly. Ron nodded and the two boys headed slowly back inside. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and instantly felt older than they looked.

"Those poor boys," Remus said solemly. "They'd be completely lost without Hermione."

Sirius let a small smile come to his face, "Just like we would have been without Lily." Remus smiled fondly at the memory. "Come on. Let's go to Our Tree." The remaining Mauraders headed off to think and remember.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Hermione said while rushing at them as they entered. "Now I can give you your presents!" She ushered them to sit on the bed and rummaged around in her trunk. She handed them each a small box tied neatly with a blue ribbon. Ron ripped his open while Harry watched in amusement.

Ron held up a delicate, but manly, styled bracelet. It was gold and tiny jewels reflected the light. "Hermione, what is it?"

"Well," she started excitedly. "I made it! I found the spell in an ancient Italian book on protection spells. It's called protezione interna, translated to inner protection. It's a really comples spell that protects the wearer and alos lets the wearer know if someone close to them is in danger. I made you one too, Harry. And I have one. The jewels glow when someone's in danger. I enhanced the spell so we each have a designated color. Ron's is red, Harry's is green and mine's blue. The brighter the glow, the more trouble we're in. If more than one of us is in trouble, both colors with glow."

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said proudly while inspecting his bracelet. "You really are the brightest witch of our age!" Hermione blushed prettily and sat back on the bed. She yawned and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Harry maybe we should go," Ron said noticing Hermione was fighting a losing battle. "Besides, you're staying her now aren't you?"

Hermione nodded and smiled brightly when Ron reached over and hugged her. He got up and left the room still fiddling gingerly with his bracelet. Harry smiled at Hermione and just as he was getting up, she reached out to him with her arms outstretched clearly wanting a hug. He gathered her in his arms and let his emotions overcome him. He clutched her to him as silent tears dripped down his face.

"Mione," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Hermione looked up at him and gently wiped the stray tears off his face. "It's ok Harry. No one knew it was going to happen. And I'm still here," she smiled.

Harry nodded and reluctantly let go as she settled back down in her bed. He drew the covers up to her chin and kissed her softly on the forehead. She sighed and began dozing immediately. He walked towards the door to leave her peacefully.

"Harry?" her voice called dripping with a dream-like state.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Love you."

Harry stood stock still. No one has ever said that to him. He felt a flood of emotions and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He knew she was saying it because they were best friends and she had just been through a traumatic event. "Love you too, Mione." He clicked the light and carefully shut the door. He walked down the hall to his and Ron's room and found Ron sitting on his bed still clutching the bracelet.

"Mate," he started unsurely. "She felt so tiny in my arms! So fragile, so small."

Harry nodded, "I know."

"Do you think they'll go after her again?"

Harry's eyes clouded over with an anger Ron knew not to mess with. "We have to find out why Dolohov's after her in the first place. There has o be more to it than just the fact she's my friend." He brought his hands to his face and shook his head. Sighing he sat on his bed and started undressing. "Let's just get to bed."

Ron nodded and scrambled under his covers. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"She's here now. They can't get her here. She'll be safe."

"I know Ron."

"And we'll protect her always."

"And she'll protect us like she always has."

"Right. Well goodnight Harry."

"Night Ron."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Aaahhh!"

BOOM!

"Ron, you scream like a girl."

"Shut up Ginny!"

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius came running into the library they were cleaning. They took in the scene before them while standing in the doorway.

"What on Earth is going on?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Ron was lying sprawled out on the floor of the library. Ginny was staning near him shaking her head and holding a duster. Harry was on a ladder looking through the books on a top shelf and throwing them down to wear Hermione was seated surrounded by piles of books. Luna was wiping down the desks and chairs with a damp rag. Ginny went back to dusting as Ron stood up.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley chastised. "What was that scream about?"

Ron's face turned red exposing his embarassment. "Well , uh, you see-"

"Ronald slipped on a quill that was on the floor," Luna said dreamily. Ron's face turned redder as his mother stared at him disbelievingly and Sirius tried to unsuccessfully hide his laughter.

"Oh, honestly!" Mrs. Weasley huffed as she left the room.

Sirius stood laughing and only laughed harder when Ron sent him an annoyed look. "Maybe you lot should take a break," he laughed. "Don't need Ron, here, landing himself in St. Mungo's in case another eveil quill attacks!"

Everyone, except Ron, errupted into laughter. Ron made what he thought was a menacing growl and proceeded to chase Sirius around the library. His face broke out into a grin when Sirius tripped over a stray book and the room was once again filled with laughter. Ginny collapsed onto the couch grasping her sides and Luna joined her giggling loudly. Harry jumped down off the ladder and lifted Hermione deftly off the floor. He stood in the middle of the room with Hermione wiggling in his arms watching Ron and Sirius run around. Suddenly Sirius zoomed right passed them and BOOM!

The Golden Trio was sprawled out on the floot lying on one another and limbs tangled. Everyone's laughter rose to a new level and a faint clicking sound was heard int he background. They simultaniously helped each other up, and joined by Ginny and Luna, left the library. Sirius watched them go and heard that clicking again. He turned and saw a camera discreetly floating around the room. He flicked his wand and it landed softly in his hands.

"Miss Lovegood," he said smiling, "no wonder you're in Ravenclaw." He chuckled and left the now seemingly too quiet library.

"I never knew cleaning could be so much fun," Ron said still smiling. The rest nodded enthusiastically. "Now what should we do?" They were currently lazily walking the grounds of Grimmauld Place.

"Let's play tag!" Hermione yelled gleefully while stretching out her now fully healed arm.

"Tag?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Isn't it a bit babyish, Hermione?" Harry asked looking skeptical.

Hermione shook her head vigorously, "Nonsense. You're never too old for tag."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione blinked at each other. "It's a game," Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's a Muggle game," Hermione started. "One person is 'it' and they have to run around and try to tag someone else. Then that person becomes 'it'. In freeze tag the person who's 'it' has to try to get everyone else and once you're tagged you have to freeze in place. Unless someone else who isn't frozen yet tag you, then you get to run again."

"Sounds easy enough," Ginny reasoned. Harry sent a wink towards Hermione.

"You're it!" he lunged at Ron. Ron screamed and tried to jump out of the way but Harry's Seeker abilities were too fast. The girls scattered as quickly as they could and a game of tag quickly started.

They ran for hours, just laughing and being kids. For once Dark Lords, death threats, and homewok didn't plague their thoughts. They acted more like first years than sixth, but that didn't matter.

Harry smiled as he watched his friends run around. He was hiding behind a tree from Ginny who was currently 'it'. He watched as she turned her focus from Hermione to Luna and chased her around the bush. Ron was currently 'frozen' until Hermione tapped him on the head as she sprinted passed. He laughed as Ron rubbed his head and started chasing Hermione, clearly making his own rules. Harry, for the first time in his life, felt free. Nothing mattered except staying away from the newly formed "Team Weasley."

"Aaahhh!"

"Oomph!" Harry landed on his back with a laughing Hermione on top of him. She looked at him smiling as she lifted her head.

"Sorry Harry, didn't know you were there."

"It's alright, Mione," Harry said as they started to get up. He noticed Ron, Ginny, and Luna had spotted them and were heading towards them with incredible speed. "Watch out!" Harry grabbed Hermione and shielded her as Ron tackled him to the ground. Hermione was sent reeling to be steadied by Luna as Ginny jumped ontop of the Harry-Ron pile.

"Sheesh, Gin," Ron said groaning, "lay off the pumpkin pie."

They all laughed as Ginny slapped her brother on the arm and got up. They situated themselves on the grass and lounged around spotting shapes in the clouds and just being free.

Sirius smiled from the back doorway holding the once floating camera. He had watched them all afternoon and relished in the fact that Harry was having the time of his life. They were behaving like children, for that was merely what they were. barely sizteen and innocent as they should be. He smiled sadly knowing the laughter would end soon and they would be thrust back into the real world. One that was filled with war and dangers, deaths and tears. He turned, clutching the camera to him and made his way to the sitting room.

He would make their happiness last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Days passed lazily as the summer wore on. It was now mid-July and the temperature was reaching its highest. Harry and Ron spent most of their time outside helping Sirius with the landscaping as the girls continued to help clean various rooms. However once chores were finished they lounged around basking in the glow of summer.

One particularly lazy day Harry took Ron and Hermione outside telling them he had something important to show them. He led them to the now very familiar clearing where he searched for a particular tree.

"Harry this place is gorgeous!" Hermione squealed as she took in all of its glory. She deftly slipped off her flip flops and wiggled her toes around in the grass. Ron had taken to the lake and stared at the tiny fish in their home.

"Over here," Harry called standing at the base of the tree. Hermione skipped gleefully over and Ron sprinted to where his best friends stood. "Watch," Harry said as he motioned towards the tree. He placed his hand on the bark and smiled brightly as the golden glow enveloped his hand. Stepping back he watched in pride as his parents' initials appeared on the tree. Two gasps were heard from his best friends and Harry smiled even brighter as Hermione's finger barely traced over the words. "My parents, Sirius and Remus loved this spot and spent hours here when they stayed at Grimmauld," he explained quietly as if not to ruin the moment. "Sirius said my mother loved this tree especially and they based everything around it. Can you believe it? They sat right here," he plopped down in the grass at the base of the tree and patted the ground.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said sitting next to him. "This is wonderful for you to have."

"Wow mate," Ron said while looking out over the lake. "No wonder you said it was important." Harry nodded as he too stared out over the lake. Hermione shyly laced her hand into his making him startle and her blush. He gave her a reassuring squeeze as Ron sat down with them.

Nothing was said and a long comfortable silence followed. The Golden Trio just sat together enjoying a rare peaceful moment. The sun's reflection off the lake made it look unearthly blue and it bathed them in its warm rays. Time didn't matter as they sat, lost in their own personal thoughts. Harry looked over at Ron whose hair seemed to have gotten lighter due to all their work in the sun. The freckles were more prominent and his blue eyes were glossed over with thought. He glanced over at Hermione and took in how she was smiling softly to herself, her eyes unfocused as she looked off into the distance. A light sprinkle of freckles formed across her nose and the subtle blonde highlights the sun created in her hair made her look much older than she was. He looked down to where her small hand was encased in his and couldn't help but wonder why his stomach held butterflies. His promise to protect her flitted across his thoughts and he gently squeezed her hand a little tighter. She turned her gaze toward him, the sun catching her face beautifully and smiled shyly at him. His face broke out into a grin and he looked towards Ron again.

"Let's go swimming," he said.

Ron jumped up and held a hand out to Hermione. She gratefully accepted and allowed herself to be pulled to a standing position. Harry stood as well and laughed as Ron put his arms around his shoulders and Hermione's waist. She beamed up at her boys and together they headed back to the house.

After looking for Luna and Ginny, Remus was spotted sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet. After inquiring about the younger girls' whereabouts Remus explained that they had gone to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley for school supplies.

"We're going swimming," Harry said gesturing to the towels he was holding.

"Swimming?" Remus asked looking confused, "Where?"

Harry smiled brightly, "In the lake."

Remus's eyes widened in realization and a sad smile came to his face.

"Would you like to join us, Professor?" Hermione said smiling.

Remus shook his head, "No thank you, Hermione. I have to wait for Sirius." The Trio looked a little crestfallen so he added, "Maybe later." That seemed to satisfy them and they raced each other out of the house.

"Where are they going?" Sirius asked while coming into the living room.

"Swimming," Remus said folding up his paper.

Sirius's face broke out into a grin, "Meet you here in 5?" Remus nodded and strolled out of the room as Sirius broke off in a run.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled jumping into the lake. Harry was floating around lazily willing Hermione to come in with his hand. The female member of the group was currently standing by the tree looking as embarrassed as one could get. "It's just a bathing suit Hermione," Ron shouted as he surfaced. "Me and Harry are wearing them."

"It's 'Harry and I' Ron," Hermione chastised fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"It'll be fun Hermione," Harry said smiling. Simultaneously he and Ron gave her a sad puppy look. She smiled despite herself and shook her head.

"Fine," she said sighing. "But no funny comments!" the boys high-fived and went underwater to give her privacy. When they surfaced the sight left them breathless.

Hermione Granger was standing on the banks of a secret lake clad in nothing else than a baby blue bikini. She was currently tying back her bushy hair into a ponytail. The sun engulfed her in its rays and reflected off her slightly copper skin. Her cheeks started to flush as she noticed the boys staring.

"Hermione," Ron said openly staring at his best friend, "if any other guy knew you held all of that under those school robes you'd be the most sought after girl in Hogwarts!"

Harry elbowed Ron in the stomach and smiled brightly at Hermione, "You have no reason to be embarrassed. You're beautiful."

Hermione's face burst into a grin and she cannon-balled into the lake. They spent an hour swimming and splashing and were soon joined by Remus and Sirius. The five played Marco Polo (once it was described to them by Hermione) and heard stories about the Marauders. Finally, after being thoroughly water-logged they got out and dried off while making their way back to the house. It was empty so they went to their respective rooms to get dressed.

"Mate," Ron said as he and Harry entered their room. "Did you know she looked like that?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea."

"Now the scum of the school will be after her," Ron said while his ears turned red.

"Jealous, Ron?"

"Not in the slightest. She's like a sister to me. This protection pact is going to have to include all males now, not just those with bizarre tattoos on their arms."

"Yeah could you imagine if they knew? The likes of Malfoy would even be interested."

"I wonder when she became such a girl?"

"She's always been a girl, Ron."

"Yeah, but like, you know."

Harry tossed a pillow at Ron's head, "Don't be daft." They finished getting dressed and went into the kitchen to find everyone already sitting down for dinner. Everyone, except Hermione.

"Mum," Ron said mentally counting those present and coming up two short. "Did you tell Hermione dinner's ready? And where's dad?"

Molly nodded as she flicked her wand around to send the food over to the table. "She said she'd be right down. Your father hasn't gotten home from work yet but he should be home any minute." The boys nodded and sat down to start eating. Luna and Ginny told them about Diagon Alley and their new school supplies. Ron nearly blanched at the thought of Snape and Potions looming so close. Dinner passed with conversations ranging from school and books to Spike-Horned Snorkels. No one seemed to mention the tree or the lake and an unvoiced agreement not to tell anyone took place. Dessert was brought out and a collective groan rang out through the room at the thought of more food.

Suddenly a loud BOOM sounded from upstairs and all conversation stopped abruptly. Everyone stared at the ceiling.

"Wonder what that was about?" Molly said looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Probably another Bogart," Sirius said looking around. He got a peculiar look on his face and without processing the thought asked, "Hey, where's Hermione?" The rest of the company looked around but Harry and Ron shot up like bullets and ran up the stairs. They ran to her room and made to open the door only to find it was locked.

"Hermione! Hermione open up!" Harry yelled his fists pounding on the door. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"I can't believe we didn't notice she was gone! Hermione! Open up!" Ron yelled at the door.

"Alamahora!" Sirius yelled as he and Remus came behind them. Clicks were heard unlocking and Harry reached to open the door.

Nothing happened.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled again, "Something's wrong!" he told Sirius.

"Harry! Look!" Ron held up his arm to show that his wrist was encased in a bright blue glow.

"Protezione interna," Remus said reaching for Ron's arm. Ron pulled back and together with Harry charged at the door. It flew in sending the boys tumbling to the floor in a pile of dust.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled at the scene. Hermione was being held off the ground by her neck by Arthur Weasley. He had both of his hands grasped tightly around her neck clearly cutting off her air supply. She was clawing furiously at his hands but her eyes were dropping. She was fighting a losing battle.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled with such malice that no one knew he had in him. The stunner hit Mr. Weasley square in the head and he dropped down to the floor, Hermione crumpling next to him.

Harry ran over and gently picked up his best friend. She clung to him desperately as her gasps for air became body wracking sobs. "Oh God, Hermione," Harry whispered rocking her back and forth. Ron walked over to them, shock evident on his face. Harry gently eased Hermione into Ron's arms and she buried her face onto his shoulder. Harry walked to where Remus and Sirius had Mr. Weasley.

"It was the Imperius, Harry," Remus said quietly. "They must have got to him while he was at the Ministry."

"Can you get him out of here?" Harry asked in a stony voice causing Sirius and Remus to gape at him. "Hermione doesn't need to see him."

"We have to remove the curse Harry," Remus said as Sirius levitated Mr. Weasley. "We need someone else in case-"

"I'll go," Ron said still cradling a hysterical Hermione. "I'll do it. Just get him out of here now." Sirius hurried out of the room floating Mr. Weasley down the hall. Ron passed Hermione into Harry's open arms and strode out of the room. Remus nodded at Harry and left the room conjuring a replacement door.

Harry stood with Hermione in his arms. Her sobs were breaking his heart. He placed her gently on the bed and she curled into a ball. Harry sat next to her and gently rubber her head whispering nothings to her in some sort of comfort. After a while her sobs died down and her breathing became regular.

"Harry?" she said in a hoarse voice. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Mione, you're safe now," Harry said soothingly. She reached out for his hand and he held hers gently. "You need rest," he said as he made to get up.

"Please," she said as she looked up at him with tear-filled brown eyes. "Stay with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ronald! Harry! Get up!"

Ron moaned and Harry shot up in bed just as Ginny busted through the door.

"Get up guys!" she said blushing at Harry's bare torso. "We're going to be late to the platform."

"No school," Ron moaned while throwing the covers over his head. Harry sluggishly put on his glasses and left the room leaving Ginny attacking a dozing Ron. He walked past Hermione's room and poked his head inside. She was rushing around the room mumbling to herself and sending her things soaring into her trunk. He laughed and continued his journey to the loo.

Once he made it back to his room, Ron was tugging a shirt down over his head.

"All packed, mate?" Harry asked while tossing last minute belongings into his trunk.

"Yeah unfortunately," Ron grumbled sending a glare towards his trunk. "Summer went by too fast."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from downstairs. "We're leaving in 5 minutes whether you're with us or not!"

Hermione was seen running passed their doorway with Ginny in tow. They were heard thumping down the stairs and Ron and Harry soon followed. At the base of the stairs goodbyes were made. Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Sirius accompanied the four to the train station. Once they arrived at Platform 9 ¾ Mrs. Weasley took each child and made sure they knew they would be missed. Sirius pulled Harry aside once he escaped from Mrs. Weasley's clutches.

"Have a great year Harry," Sirius said while pulling Harry into a hug. Harry returned it graciously and pulled back smiling at his god-father.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry said beaming. "Thank you for letting me have the best summer of my life."

Sirius hugged him again and then suddenly looked anxious. "Take care of her, son."

Harry looked towards Hermione who was beaming up as Remus as he awkwardly hugged her good-bye. "I will. Ron and I both will." A few more goodbyes were made and the four hastily made their way onto the train.

"Another year at Hogwarts," Ron said staring out of the window at the passing scenery. His eyes were unfocused as the landscape flew passed. He turns and his eyes fell lazily onto Hermione. He studied her for a moment and took in how content she seemed curled up on the compartment bench with a book and idly scratching Crookshanks' ears. Her eyes flickered quickly across the pages of an unknown tome. Who would want to hurt this perfect person? Suddenly something fell from between the pages of her book. Three pairs of eyes stared down at the white envelope on the floor. Hermione reached down to grab it.

"No!" Harry and Ron said at once causing her to quickly retract her hand. Hermione stared at her boys who each had their wands pointed at the envelope on the ground. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh honestly!" she reached down and snatched the envelope from the ground. "See, nothing!" she said while waving the envelope in the air. She turned it over and read, "To Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Never change. Love, Sirius."

"Sirius?" Ron asked. "Well why didn't he just hand it to us then?" Harry shrugged and gestured to Hermione to open it. She opened the seal with care and slid out the contents.

"Oh guys," she said beaming. "They're wizard photos! Look!" She held up the first picture to show them. It was from the day they were cleaning the library and as they watched, their pictured selves cleaned. Then as Ron began walking he slipped on a quill and fell on his back. The others in the picture turned with shocked looks on their faces and then began to laugh. Ron grabbed the picture, his ears turning red.

"Oi," he said blushing furiously, "how'd he get that?"

"How'd he get any of these?" Hermione said flipping through the pile.

"Hey, I didn't see them," Harry said grabbing for the pile.

"I'm not finished," Hermione said indignantly.

"Here, solution," Ron said while sitting on the bench next to Harry. He picked up Hermione and placed her between the two of them so all three could see the pictures. They spent hours looking over them and laughing at the captured scenes. It seemed too soon that they had to change into their robes.

The Great Hall was filled with the noise of friends talking and silverware clinking. After the sorting was finished and Dumbledore had said the magic words of, "Tuck in," the feast had begun. Ron piled mountains of food onto his plate as if he had never eaten before. Harry grinned at his best friend as he, too, made a full plate. Hermione's plate contained much less food than the boys but she still had more sure she had a great variety. The animated chatting through the Hall made the atmosphere feel more like home than school.

"Did anyone go anywhere interesting on holiday?" Dean Thomas's voice rang out. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and looked uneasily toward Hermione. Her face didn't give off any emotion except for excitement as the thought of explaining her trip with fantastic detail presented itself. She launched into telling about the cities of Florence and Rome and how the Leaning Tower of Pisa made her respect the Italians much more. Harry watched as her eyes sparkled and her hands moved around wildly as if to pass her excitement around to the others.

It worked.

Harry smiled as he watched her audience. Dean and Seamus Finnegan were watching her intently almost as if to take in every detail of her story. Or is it every detail of this different Hermione? Harry's eyes narrowed in their direction. The summer had changed them all, emotionally and physically. The girls seemed to have blossomed over night but none more than Hermione. Her character was different; her confidence grew. It was evident that she came to be her own person. Harry's gaze turned to the Patil twins, Padama and Parvarti, who were seated with Lavender Brown. They all had that dreamy look; much like Ginny's when she first mentioned Italy. They "oh-ed" and "ah-ed" in all the right places making Hermione give more detail. Ginny was half listening half staring at Harry. He quickly averted his eyes to Ron and was surprised to see that he, too, was listening intently.

"Then we spent all day at the National Library of Florence," she stopped. Hermione looked torn between wanting to tell her tale and wanting to lie. Her eyes became unfocused as thoughts raced through her mind. Harry gently inched closer to her and their thighs pressed together slightly. Ron began coughing loudly and all eyes turned to him.

"Sorry," he said straight faced, "chicken went down the wrong way." He smiled at Hermione and she grinned back.

"Does anyone know when Quidditch try-outs start?" Harry asked as the dinner materialized away and dessert appeared. The boys were quickly engaged in conversation and Ginny decided to show the girls her bangles. Hermione looked around and smiled gratefully at her friends. She reached out across the table for Ron's hand and he captured it gently. Harry's arm fell deftly across her shoulders and they all laughed as Seamus began telling a joke.

Sixth year at Hogwarts was looking good.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! You can not imagine how thrilled I was when I saw reviews from people that actually read my story! I was going to stop writing but I guess if people are reading it I'll continue. Thank you sooo much to those who have read and reviewed. Keep it up! ) Any ideas/comments/criticisms are welcomed. And also if anyone would like to take a scene from the story and draw it (I've tried hundreds of times but sadly I am drawing impaired) hint hint just ask me first. But I'll probably say yes anyway because I think that would be absolutely amazing. Anyway sorry this is so long but I got excited. LOL Keep reading and reviewing! 3_

**Chapter 7**

"Double Potions first thing on a Monday morning! Snape and Slytherins early in the morning! McGonagall hates us, mate," Ron's rant had started as soon as their Head of House had passed out their time tables. It had continued through breakfast and as they left the Great Hall. Now they were nearing the dungeons where the Potions classroom was located.

"Oh honestly, Ron," Hermione said as a group of Slytherins came into view. "Professor McGonagall doesn't hate you. She simply devises your schedule based on your own personal needs and the requirements that need to be met per year."

Ron stared blankly at her for a moment, and then began complaining again. "But why Slytherins? Couldn't it have been Hufflepuffs? At least they aren't slimy."

"I'm hurt Weasel. I thought you would have been dying to share another year with people superior to you," Draco Malfoy's voice drawled from inside the middle of the crowd. He stepped out in front of the Trio and walked with an air of superiority towards them. "And maybe if you're nice, my father will ensure your father has a job for another year."

"Your father belongs in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters," Harry said standing toe-to-toe with Malfoy.

"Maybe he'll take your God-father with him," Draco smirked. The silence in the dungeons was deafening. He turned his eyes to Hermione. "My, my, aren't you looking good for a Mudblood? Did you enjoy your trip?"

Harry's wand was pressed up against Draco's through before anyone could have reacted. "Do. Not. Talk. To. Her." Draco pushed the wand away smirking at Harry. He turned and went into the classroom followed closely by whispering Slytherins. Harry's arm dropped down to his side.

"Harry, he's not worth it," Hermione said softly. She was unconsciously rubbing her wrist. Harry wanted to go to her but Ron reached out to her first. Ron opened the classroom door and ushered Hermione quickly inside. Harry followed and they made their way to an empty work table. The room quickly filled and before long Professor Severus Snape entered.

"Welcome to Intermediate Potions Level Six," Snape drawled while writing on the board. "I am Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts as you know." He turned to survey the room with a scowl on his face. "Many of you will fail. Many of you will give up. Some may prevail by the skin of their teeth. Very few will exceed my expectations." His eyes once again scanned the room. "Now as a new school policy we will be striving for," his face grimaced, "House unity." A collective groan, none other than Ron, rang through the room. They seemed to know what was coming. "You will be paired with an equal from opposite Houses for the rest of the term. When I call your names stand and find a table. Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

Ron's head crashed down onto the table as Blaise shot up.

"Professor Snape," Blaise whined, "isn't there someone-"

"Daphne Greengrass and Dean Thomas," Snape continued. "Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe. Theodore Nott and Parvati Patil. Seamus Finnegan and Gregory Goyle. Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter." Pansy squealed and ran to latch herself onto Harry's arm. Harry tried prying himself away but was dragged to the table behind Ron. Ron turned and looked at him.

"Mate, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Ron," Harry said while giving Pansy a scathing look.

"Draco Malfoy and," Snape looked directly at Harry and smirked, "Hermione Granger." Harry jumped up and a collective gasp was heard.

"No!" Harry yelled as Ron stood up as well.

"Sorry Mr. Potter," Snape said eyeing the duo. "School rules."

Hermione stood up and gracefully walked herself to where Draco was beaming. He pulled out a stool for her and as she went to sit down he let his hand linger on the seat.

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed as she leapt back up, "how dare you!"

"Sorry Granger," he winked at a seething Harry, "couldn't resist."

The two hour Potions class seemed to drag on for Harry. He was constantly glancing over to Hermione and Draco and battling off the Parkinson cow. Ron and Blaise's cauldron exploded for a third time causing another row.

"God Weasel," Blaise started, "I know you're poor but I thought your mother had enough sense to teach you to read."

"Sorry perfect Zimbabwe. Maybe if you'd keep your eyes on the cauldron rather than Hermione it would work!"

"You're staring at the Mudblood?!" Pansy shrieked and latched herself onto Harry once again. The scowl on her face didn't waver as Harry shook his arm free.

"Well," Draco smirked as his arm slid around Hermione's waist and he pulled her to his side, "she has grown up quite nicely this holiday." Hermione squirmed against him trying to break free.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!"

"Or what, Potter? You and your Weasel of a friend going to call the Headmaster?"

Hermione wrestled out of his grasp and added the last ingredient to the cauldron. It bubbled and she bottled a sample.

"Listen Potter, don't make me use force," Draco said clearly getting aggravated.

"Use it!" Harry taunted. "Then I can send two Malfoy's into Azkaban!"

Hermione walked around the ongoing fight and placed the sample in Snape's hand. "Professor, aren't you going to stop them?"

Snape smiled an actual genuine smile, "No, Miss Granger. Unless wands are used they're merely having a conversation." Hermione nodded. "How is your arm feeling?"

Hermione smiled, "Better. I don't need the sleeping drought you made me anymore." She flexed her wrist, "Good as new!"

"Very well, you may go."

Hermione walked back to her table, grabbed her book bag and left the classroom.

A pop sounded and the argument stopped. Draco looked towards the table. "Where'd my cauldron go?"

"Where'd Hermione go?" Neville asked. Everyone looked around and Pansy let out a snort.

"Probably crying in the library."

Ron glared at her and noticed a sparkling blue vial on Snape's desk. He nudged Harry and nodded in the vial's direction. "Nothing stops that one."

Harry grinned, "Nothing."

Divination flew by and Harry wondered if it was because he was looking forward to lunch or because he and Ron mastered the art of sleeping with their eyes open. They were walking towards the Common Room to meet Hermione. They went into their dorm and dropped off their books. Seamus looked up as they walked in.

"Hermione said to tell you that she'll meet you in the Great Hall," he paused and looked as if he was trying to recall every word, "because she is just finishing up something and will be right there."

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said while throwing his book bag onto his bed. "Tough break in Potions."

"It's like working with a gorilla," Seamus said falling onto his bed. "What about Parkinson? She wouldn't let go of your arm."

"She's like a leech!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his arm. "I thought I was going to have to saw my arm off."

Seamus laughed and shook his head. He stood up and stretched as Ron emerged from the bathroom. "Well I'm going to hop in the shower. Catch you lot later!" he walked passed Ron and punched his shoulder.

"Lunch time!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Granger, are you sure this is right? It's looking kind of moldy."

"Honestly Malfoy, if you would have paid attention rather than picking fights you would know that it's supposed to look like this."

Hermione and Draco were in the library; Potions books open and mini cauldron smoking. Draco was cautiously peering over the edge of the cauldron examining its contents. Hermione was busy sorting out the ingredients in the correct proportions.

"Next is gillyweed," Hermione said while looking around. They were seated at a table in the middle of the library. "Malfoy, why aren't we in a more secluded place?"

Draco looked up and smirked, "Why Granger? Want to get to know me better?"

Hermione smiled despite herself. "No, I was just wondering why you would want to be seen with a Gryffindor in the open. A Mudblood no less." Her eyes and smile fell and she looked back at her notes.

Draco studied her face. He wasn't lying when he said she grew up nicely. There was something different about her this year. The way she carried herself and the way things didn't get to her like they normally would. Except for this Mudblood comment. That, and when he asked her about her trip. Of course he knew what had happened – all his father did was plan and boast. He had wanted to hurt her initially but he wanted to get under Potter and Weasley's skin more. Now he was feeling different. He knew she would think he was part of it but he actually wanted nothing to do with it. "Granger," he started uncharacteristically quiet, "I didn't have anything to do with the attack."

Hermione looked up sharply. Her eyes bore into him. His eyes never wavered away from hers and she noticed a slight pink hue to his cheeks. She nodded once, "It was Dolohov. You weren't even there."

"My father was," Draco said slowly, why was he telling her this? "He boasted about it and planned for months. I didn't know it was you they were after." He seemed to catch himself from falling into her eyes again because he suddenly slammed his book shut. "Well," he said all traces of abnormality gone, "same time and place Thursday?" Hermione nodded dumbfounded. "Right, bye Granger," and he strutted out of the library.

"Bhere's merhmionbe?"

"Library," Harry replied absently while staring at the doors. They've been in the Great Hall for a half hour and still no sign from Hermione.

"Lunch bis alhbost oberd," Ron said still chewing. Harry nodded and stared blankly at his plate. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, Hermione plopped down next to Harry.

"Did it ever occur to the two of you to wait until your whole dining party is present before eating?" she asked with a bright smile.

Harry laughed as Ron looked scandalized. "If we would have waited poor Ron would have starved!"

Hermione laughed as she picked up a roll and chewed thoughtfully. "Care of Magical Creatures is next?" Harry nodded and she put down her roll. "It's too hot out for a jumper. I'll meet you both at Hagrid's hut." She stood to leave but Harry grabbed her hand.

"What about your roll?"

"I'm not very hungry, Harry."

"You can take it with you."

"I had a big breakfast."

"But you haven't eaten since."

Hermione took the roll from Harry's outstretched hand and smiled fondly at him. "See you in a bit," she said as she ruffled his hair and left the Great Hall.

Harry smiled and returned to his lunch. He looked at Ron, who was staring at him wit the most perplexed expression on his face. "What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The roll!"

"What about it?"

"Blimey, Harry!"

"She hasn't been eating."

"And you know that for a fact?"

"Well, no. But she needs to eat."

"Everyone needs to eat, mate."

Harry faltered as Ron scrutinized him more. "Well, don't want to be late!" and he jetted from the Great Hall, Ron hot on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Care of Magical Creatures was one of Harry's favorite classes. He was outside in the fresh air, his friends were all grouped together and Hagrid was the professor. The overall atmosphere of the class was excitement and calmness wrapped into one. Hagrid always promised them that his creatures would take their breaths away; not once did he disappoint them.

Harry watched as the Hufflepuffs and his fellow Gryffindors settled comfortable on tree stumps and grass patches. There was never a problem between Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Friendships were common between the two Houses. Harry smirked as he watched Ron chat up some Hufflepuffs who looked taken with everything he was saying. He was currently displaying the bracelet Hermione had made. Harry unconsciously ran his fingers over his own bracelet. Ron caught Harry's eye and smirked before turning his gaze and beaming in Hermione's direction, clearly appreciating his "sister's" brilliance.

Harry's gaze wandered over to the female of the Trio. Hermione was tucked up on a tree stump, her legs hanging precariously off the stump. She was leaning over slightly talking animatedly to Seamus. Harry's insides squirmed as he realized Seamus was the extra lift Hermione used to get up onto the relatively tall stump. Harry looked around the forest lazily while trying to get his stomach to calm down. He had been harboring strange flickers of feelings toward Hermione since her arrival at Grimmauld that summer. He couldn't quite place his finger on why or what the feelings were.

And then she laughed. Harry's head jerked toward the sound unconsciously and an immediate smile came to his lips. Her laugh. Flashes of memories raced through his mind. The image of Hermione flying through a stained glass window replayed mercilessly through his mind. Time seemed to stand still as he watched her sitting there, laughing innocently at something undoubtedly witty that Dean Thomas had said. He must have joined Seamus and Hermione when Harry wasn't paying attention. He watched her lean back slightly and stretch her legs. Seamus was saying something charming and she smiled slightly being as polite as possible. Her eyes glanced up and she met Harry's gaze.

Chocolate brown met emerald green and Harry had to remind himself to breathe. He stared intently searching her eyes. Her mouth formed into a dazzling smile but missed her eyes slightly. Harry's head cocked slightly to the side and Hermione made a jerk of her head in some sort of message. Harry understood and nodded before turning his attention to the now approaching Hagrid.

"Welcome to Care o' Magical Creatures," Hagrid's voice boomed as he raised his enormous arms. Class had begun.

* * *

Class flew by and before Harry knew it he was walking the halls to his Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Every year since the Trio started Hogwarts a new Defense teacher greeted them on the first day of lessons. Ron was busy ticking down their names and Hermione seemed to be elsewhere.

"First was Quirrell," he started. "But You-Know-Who lived on the back of his head. Second year was Lockheart who was nothing but a prissy know-nothing. Third was Professor Lupin who was by far the best professor except for his furry little problem." Harry smiled at his friend's chouse of words. He knew his father had referred to Remus's condition the exact same way. "Fourth year was Moody, or at least an impersonation. And last year, Merlin help us, was Snape."

"Who do you think it'll be this year?" Harry asked turning the corner and starting down the corridor where the Defense classroom was located.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged and glanced at Hermione. She had her face screwed up and was gnawing on her bottom lip. "What do you think Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up quizzically at Ron. A blush graced her cheeks and she looked flustered. "I'm sorry Ron, I was just calculating."

"Calculating? What for?"

"Well, we've had classes with almost all of the Houses. Last class of the day is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked as they neared the room.

"Professor Binns told my History of Magic class that House Unity is for all years. And we may have classes with upper or under classmen."

"And?" Ron asked as he stalled outside the door to the classroom.

"And that means that given this is the final class and Defense is the most important practical class at this point in time, the most obvious House compliance would be 7th year-"

Harry pushed open the door and was bombarded by what he knew as a river of black silk.

"Ravenclaws."

Ron's eyes grew wide as he gaped at the now sullen Hermione. Harry realized that it wasn't silk but black hair that obscured his vision. He gently eased out of the embrace and came face to face with Cho Chang.

"Oh! Harry!" she squealed flipping her perfectly straight black hair off of her shoulders. "Can you believe that we have a class together? Come! Sit with me!" she began tugging his arm furiously.

"Umm, Cho," Harry stuttered. "I already promised Ron and Hermione I'd sit with them." He inched slowly closer to Ron and glanced around to see Hermione securing a table for them near the front of the room.

"Ron," Cho smiled in Ron's direction causing him to blush, "and Hermione." She scanned the room and glared at a familiar head of bushy brown hair. "Always her," she muttered walking away.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged before making their way over to Hermione and settling comfortably on either side of her.

"So who do you think the professor will be?" Harry asked turning towards Ron and Hermione and away from a scowling Cho Chang.

Hermione pulled out her 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts book and an old copy of _The Prophet_. "Well according to the June 21st cop of _The Prophet_, the Ministry of Magic wanted to supply one of its own here in Hogwarts." She opened to a marked page and showed the boys a wizard photo of a toad-like woman. Her round face and short hair made her look like a man but her bright pink bow on top of her head told otherwise. Her pictured self smiled at them before laughing sweetly; too sweetly. The headline over her picture read **Dolores Umbridge, Ministry of Magic Official.**

"Yuck," Ron said looking disgusted at the picture. "You're not serious are you, Hermione? How can we learn from a toad?"

Harry laughed and Hermione smiled at him, "Ron this was at the beginning of the summer holiday. A lot has happened since then." Hermione folded up the paper and turned to place it back in her sack.

Harry looked at Ron, "Yeah, a lot." Both of their gazes turned to Hermione who was softly humming to herself. She looked up at them questioningly. "Nothing," Harry said smiling widely.

"We're just glad you're here," Ron said while draping his arm over her shoulders. Hermione beamed and leaned into him.

Harry watched them and once again found himself battling hostile feelings. He couldn't understand why it was bothering him so much that people were taking an interest in Hermione. She was exceptionally smart, kind to everyone and she was beautiful. He told himself it was probably because of her trauma and he just wanted to protect her. That had to be it.

Suddenly the lights in the classroom went off surrounding them in nothing but blackness. Harry jumped up and grabbed his want immediately. A stream of gold light jetted from seemingly out of nowhere. Someone screamed and laughter filled the room. The lights turned back on and Neville Longbottom was doubled over in hysterics.

"The tickling charm," a voice came from the shadows. All heads turned to try to find the source. The voice sounded so familiar to Harry but there was no way he could be right. "Most young witches and wizards cast this along with other harmless spells when they discover their magical abilities." The source of the voice emerged and a shocked gasp echoed throughout the room. The figure stood now smiling behind his oak desk. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm your professor, Sirius Black."

Silence.

"Professor Black," a timid Ravenclaw ventured, "with all due respect, sir, aren't you a wanted criminal?"

Sirius's barking laugh echoed through the once again silent room. "Child, the lovely people at the Ministry have graciously acquitted me of my charges. Seemed I was turned in by a rat," he winked at a beaming Harry, "And Dumbledore felt that considering the track record of the Defense teachers I might have a shot at it."

"Professor," Neville squeaked out between gasps of breath. "Please. Reverse. Charm."

"Oops, sorry Neville. Finite!" Sirius said and Neville's laughter stopped immediately. "Now, mind you that Death Eaters probably won't be throwing tickling charms at you but we will start slow. You must learn to feel that magic without actually hearing or seeing it. I will teach you the techniques of protecting yourself without actually knowing what is being sent at you." He looked around at all the young faces. It really wasn't fair that they had to deal with a war. His gaze landed on the three students he considered his kids.

First there was Ron Weasley. The lanky, under confident, red-head who proved to be a vital part of the team. He knew what to do with a wand but lacked the self-esteem to make it work. Although, he was quite the strategist. Then there was Hermione Granger, the brains of the operation. Her relaxing summer had been short lived by that horrible attack. Sirius smiled as he watched her take diligent notes. His gaze wandered to the last member whose green eyes were constantly glancing over towards Hermione. Harry Potter was undoubtedly the closest to a son Sirius ever had. This young boy of barely 16 was to be the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry looked at Sirius and smiled brightly and Sirius felt his heart break.

"Now," he said clearing his throat, "take out your wands. Class has begun."

* * *

Sirius had them demonstrate their strengths by pairing them off. Harry wanted to be paired with Hermione but she was unfortunately stuck with Cho. She sent Harry and Ron a "please Avada me now" look before turning to Cho with a plastic smile on her face. Ron laughed loudly and Harry smirked before they turned to each other and started dueling.

Sirius walked around his classroom observing his students and interjected when he could. His barkish laughter filled the room as he reached a too innocent looking Hermione and a Cho with a pig snout and tail.

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said looking wide-eyed and hiding a smile at Sirius. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Carried away?!" Cho shrieked stamping her foot. "Professor she, snort, did this entirely, snort, on purpose!"

The room erupted into laughter as Cho snorted more. Sirius smiled as he reversed the charm and looked at Hermione. "5 points to Gryffindor for pure creative spell work." Hermione glowed and Ron and Harry cheered.

Cho looked positively outraged, "She's awarded for what she did to me? How could you?! She could have seriously disfigured me!"

"Now, Ms. Chang," Sirius started still grinning, "Hermione has enough sense not to use a spell she didn't know the counter to. And besides, do you really think Death Eaters are going to only use hexes and charms you know of?" He turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Now listen up, you lot. I've designed this course to prepare you. Despite what your parents and Ministry Officials might tell you, we are at war. When I am finished with you, you'll be able to not only detect a spell by its magical signature but also have the knowledge of infinite counter spells.

"Infinite counter spells?" Dean asked.

Sirius nodded, "Everyone take your seats." He waited until they all scrambled to pull out their inks and parchments. "Just as there are different spells that revolve around one element, there are spells revolved around its counter element. Can anyone give me an example?"

Neville's hand shot up almost as fast as Hermione's. Sirius nodded in his direction, "Fire and water?"

"Very good Neville, 5 points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?"

"Fog and light?" Cho asked.

"Yes, Ms. Chang, 5 points to Ravenclaw."

Students started shouting out elements and Sirius beamed as he generously handed out points to each House. He drew a chart on the board and listed each element and its counter. "Of course every element has more than one counter," Sirius explained while sitting on his desk. "I want a one foot long essay on your thoughts of the elements and their counters. Also a list of the spells you know along with their corresponding elements. Alright now get out of here," he smiled as his students packed eagerly and waved goodbye to him before leaving the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione packed up slowly while the other students raced out of the room to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry," Cho's sickeningly sweet voice called. "Would you like to walk me to the Great Hall?"

Hermione slammed her book closed and pushed her stool back noisily before stomping up to Sirius's desk. Ron and Harry stared after her confused.

"Harry?" Cho's voice called again.

"Um, sorry Cho," Harry said distractedly, still eyeing his female best friend. "I have to stop at the Common Room." He looked at her and she looked ready to explode. "Maybe next time," he said hurriedly. Cho smiled flirtatiously and waved sweetly before turning and gliding out the door.

"Sirius," Ron asked smiling as they reached their new professor's desk, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," Sirius beamed. "You three are exceptionally gifted."

A murmured "thanks" followed and they excused themselves to get ready for dinner.

The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter about the first day of classes. Silverware clinked and food was passed out. First Years marveled at the sights before them while older students were more concerned with the first Hogsmeade trip. It was exactly how school should be. There was no talk of threats or war. Homework seemed to be the only major upset. For at least a day, they were all just kids.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He slid on his glasses and looked at his alarm clock. 12:10 am. He sighed and silently crept from the sanctuary of his 4-poster bed down to the Common Room. He felt tightness in his chest and couldn't explain why. He reached the Common Room and started at the sight of Hermione in her favorite armchair.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered getting closer to her, "Why are you awake?"

Hermione turned her gaze away from the first and met Harry's eyes. She smiled slightly, "I couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

Harry nodded and settled onto the couch. "Good thing it's the weekend, huh? We could have a nice lie in if we have to." Hermione nodded slowly. Harry looked at her and noticed she wasn't listening. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes," her face screwed up, "wait I meant no." She glared accusingly at a grinning Harry. "That wasn't fair Harry."

"What's the matter, Mione?" Her wide-eyes shot up to meet his. Mione; he hadn't called her that since she arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"I, umm," he knew she was caving. "Nightmares." Her gaze dropped to her lap and Harry fought the sudden urge to hold her.

Nightmares. He thought he was the only one to suffer from them. As conceited as it seemed, he didn't think anyone else ever went through the amount of terror he had. Realization hit hard as he started at Hermione – _his_ Hermione – and shivered with the truth. She, too, had gone through a horrific event. She, too, had nightmares that plagued her and kept her awake at night. A new found respect found its way into his heart.

"For how long?" Harry asked her quietly.

Hermione's shoulders shook slightly and she stared into the flames during the dying fire. "Since the beginning of term." She looked at him and he could see the torment and sadness in her eyes. "They started out as short fragments of what happened. But now, instead of me it's-"

"Someone you're close to," Harry finished for her. He nodded and smiled understandingly at her. "Mine are like that, too."

"Is that why you're awake?"

"No."

Silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Does it help to talk about them?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry sighed. "I never really told anyone unless I thought they would be life threatening."

Hermione nodded and got up from her position the chair and made her way over to one of the windows. Her hand ran over the smooth surface. "It's strange," she said nonchalantly, "to know that I actually fell through one of these."

Harry stood abruptly and made his way to her. Grasping her hand he looked at her intently. The way she spoke of it so conversationally hit him hard. "Hermione you were _sent_ through the window, you didn't _fall_." _Certainly she didn't feel at fault for this, did she?_

She smiled at him and his doubts were extinguished. "I know Harry, but saying anything but falling makes it sound so serious."

"It was, _is, _serious Hermione! You could have died!"

"But I didn't," her smile unnerved him. Here he was ready to run out of the portrait door to find Dolohov to kill him and she was acting as if nothing was amiss.

Hermione saw his look of inner torment and gently hugged him. "Oh, Harry," she whispered into his chest. "Don't worry yourself over him."

Harry unconsciously crushed her to him. "I could have lost you, Mione." His voice cracked and he let one hand get lost in her curls. "He could have taken you from me. You would have been gone forever."

"But I'm not, so you'll have to put up with me for a bit longer," she said smiling up at him. She reached up and tousled his hair before planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Harry." And with that she turned and made her way quietly up the steps to her room.

Harry's fingers rested on his cheek as he watched her leave. A smile formed on his lips as he, too, made his way back to bed. His last coherent thought was of spending the day with Hermione and Ron and keeping it as uplifting as possible.

So much for a lie in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ron! Wake up!" Harry said, sending a pillow soaring in his best friend's direction.

"Bloody Hell," came the muffled reply as the pillow hit its target. Ron's messy red head peered out from between the curtains surrounding his bed. "What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"We're spending the day together. You, me and Hermione."

Ron stared disbelievingly at Harry. "Harry, mate," he started slowly, "you spend every bloody day together with us!"

Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed his scar. "I know but I want to do something exciting."

"Mate, when is there a BORING time with you?"

"I meant something non-life threatening. Now get dressed and meet me with your broom out on the pitch."

Ron stood and looked excited about flying but then asked, "What about Hermione? She hates flying."

Harry grinned from the window, Firebolt in hand. "That's because she doesn't know how," he said eyes twinkling, "Yet." He grinned at Ron, who grinned back, and took off out through the window.

* * *

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Hermione opened her eyes.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

She sat up and peered out through her bed curtain.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Damn it!" she heard Lavender Brown yell and watched as she stomped to the window. "What in the name of Merlin is that-" Lavender ducked as something flew through the window.

"Good morning ladies," Harry said winking. He stood in the middle of the girl's dorm room holding his Firebolt as the girls screeched and dove for their beds.

"Harry Potter!" Lavender screeched, "what on earth are you doing in here?!" She leapt back into bed and drew her curtains closed, like the others, embarrassed that Harry Potter saw her without her make-up.

"I'm looking for Hermione," he said glancing at all of the closed curtains. Lavender's hand shot through her curtains and pointed to what Harry assumed was Hermione's bed. He walked over to it and carefully pulled back part of the hanging.

Hermione was sleeping, or at least appeared to be. Harry knew better. He didn't miss the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. He used the opportunity to just watch her. She looked like an angel. Her mass of brown curls encircled her head. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed slowly. Harry gently reached down and ran his index finger along her cheek.

"I know you're awake," he whispered leaning close to her.

Her big brown eyes opened and she looked up at Harry smiling. "Prat," she said.

"I'm your prat."

He didn't know what came over him. The words just slipped out. His face flushed and he struggled for something, anything, to say.

"I know," Hermione said simply. The smile never leaving her face. "Now what do I owe the great pleasure of having Harry Potter in my dormitory?"

Harry smiled, welcoming the subject change. "Get dressed and wear something comfortable. I'll be waiting in the Common Room."

"Why? Where are we going?"

He grinned and without answering tossed her something in a ball and left abruptly. Hermione was suddenly surrounded by her dorm mates.

"Why was Harry here?" Lavender asked plopping onto Hermione's bed.

"He told me to get dressed and meet him downstairs," Hermione said bewildered.

"What's that?" Parvarti Patil asked gesturing to the red ball Harry had tossed Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and uncrumpled it. Squeals were heard as she held up the burgundy shirt. On the front read "Gryffindor Seeker". She turned it around and saw the words "Potter 7" emblazed in gold.

She couldn't help beaming.

* * *

"Do you think Hermione will like it?" Neville asked as Harry said waiting for Hermione in the Common Room.

"I dunno," Harry said breaking his gaze from the girl dormitory steps and looking at Neville. "I think she's afraid of heights."

Neville nodded slowly, "She travels with her parents constantly. She told me once that she doesn't might the height as long as she feels secure."

Harry smiled softly, "I'd never let her fall."

"My hero," a voice said next to them. Neville and Harry turned to look at Hermione. "Thanks for the shirt, Harry," she said uncharacteristically shy, her cheeks turning pink.

Harry gaped at her. She was wearing faded jeans and his not-so-baggy Quidditch jersey. Her hair was flowing freely down her back. "Wow," he managed to breathe.

"You look great Hermione," Neville said making the girl blush even deeper. She whispered a thank you and looked expectantly at Harry.

"I, uh. Well, um," Harry stuttered. Hermione smiled. He cleared his throat to speak again, "My jersey looks better on you than it does on me." He winked as she blushed. "Are you ready?"

"Sure," she said looking hesitant.

"Don't worry Hermione," Neville said before they walked out of the Common Room, "Harry won't let you fall."

* * *

"Harry, Ron, I'm not so sure about this," Hermione said nervously while eyeing the two boys floating on pieces of wood in front of her.

"Exactly Hermione," Harry replied. "You're always so certain of your actions. For once we want you to act –"

"Like us manly men," Ron said while puffing out his chest. Harry smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say on impulse, Hermione."

"Harry since when has doing anything with you not on impulse?"

"She's right mate."

"But Hermione we want you to feel the freeness we feel when we fly."

"Yeah, next lesson we'll teach you proper Quidditch."

Hermione's face paled at the thought and both boys erupted into laughter.

"I'm kidding Hermy."

"Don't call me that, Ronnie."

"Harry!" Harry yelled and his two friends looked at him strangely. "Hermy, Ronnie, Harry. They all rhyme!" The look on Harry's face was one of monumental achievement causing Hermione and Ron to double over with laughter. Harry's cheeks turned red but he laughed too. Ron started circling his CleanSweep around Hermione. "Stop staling Hermy."

Harry beckoned her closer so she could get on his Firebolt. "Did you ever ride a bike?" he asked watching Hermione grow more nervous each passing second. He saw her nod her head slightly. "Well flying is like that," he explained. "It's hard until you master it but then you never forget it." He lowered the broom so she could mount.

"Harry," she said uncertainly.

"Hermione nothing will happen to you," Harry said as he gently raised them. "Hold onto the handle so you can steer." Ron was next to them giving Hermione tips as she hesitantly led the broom higher.

After a few tense minutes Hermione relaxed, her back leaning against Harry's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. They flew high over the Quidditch Pitch and over Hagrid's hut. Finally after two hours of gliding in the sky Ron suggested they go get food. Hermione turned the broom and made to land but Harry stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked motioning Ron over. "Over there," he said pointing to a part in the Forbidden Forest, "I saw something." A bright light shone from the spot, "There!"

Ron squinted, "Let's go find out what it is. Lead the way."

Harry gripped the handle of the broom with one hand and crushed Hermione to him with the other. "Hold on," he whispered in her ear. He sped away and she let out a shriek.

They landed in a clearing just inside the forest. Hermione shrunk their brooms and put them in her back pocket as they started walking.

"Stay close," Harry instructed as he led them deep into the forest. "And be quiet." He kept walking and it was hard to tell which direction they were going in. Suddenly a bright light went off and a POP! sounded from their left. Harry jetted over to the sound and Hermione and Ron followed.

They hid behind bushes surrounding a small clearing. Hermione gasped as she saw Dolohov pacing back and forth and Lucious Malfoy sitting on a tree stump firing random spells at insects. Harry's hand gripped Hermione's and Ron looked about ready to pounce.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like they're waiting for something," Harry answered, his green eyes darkening at the sight of the monster that almost killed his best friend. Not once, but twice.

"Or someone," Ron spat motioning to moving branches.

The Trio instinctively couched lower and watched as a figure emerged to join the other known Death Eaters. Black cloaks and a crooked nose.

"Snape!" Harry hissed. "Severus bloody Snape!"

"Why that pompous git!" Ron spat. "That bloody jerk! Damn Death Eater!"

"Both of you quiet down!" Hermione whispered staring wide-eyed at the meeting. The boys quieted and returned their eyes to the scene before them.

"Now Dolohov," Snape drawled lazily. "What is so important that you felt the need to call me from the castle?"

"I need that girl!" Dolohov said. "This is taking too long. Potter can't be stopped unless she is dead.

Harry crushed Hermione to him and felt her shaking despite her look of determination. He looked to Ron who had gone positively livid. Harry's grip tightened around Hermione.

"Antonin why waste your time on that Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, also looking bored.

"That Mudblood is useful to Potter!" Dolohov screeched. "She must die! The Dark Lord's orders!"

Ron gasped and looked towards Harry who was cradling Hermione. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks but her facial expression never wavered. He grasped her hand and carefully wiped a tear. He felt her trembling and wanted nothing more than to throttle the Death Eaters before him.

"You called me out here to talk of the Granger girl?" Snape asked his eyes darting quickly to where the Trio hid.

"He knows!" Ron whispered frantically.

Harry nodded, "Don't move. Something's up, he hasn't mentioned us."

"You're her professor, Severus!" Dolohov said frantically. "Can't you detain her somehow?"

"Granger is top of her class-"

"Stupid Mudblood beating Draco," Malfoy interjected.

"Things will look out of the ordinary," Snape finished. "Do not bother me with this nonsense anymore," and he apparated away.

"The Mudblood must die!" Dolohov said to Malfoy. "Don't you see Lucious? She is the reason the Dark Lord can't touch Potter!"

"Antonin what would you like me to do? Have Draco set up a play date and then murder the girl?" Malfoy responded hotly. "I know this is difficult! This girl, this stupid filthy Mudblood has caused nothing but problems for us. Don't you think I want her dead too?"

"Use Draco! Your son!"

"Draco is no son of mine. He is nothing to me. Turned out just like his useless mother."

"What are you-"

"Enough." Malfoy apparated away; Dolohov shortly after.

The silence of the forest was deafening. Time seemed to stand still around the Trip. They stood motionless trying to decipher what had happened. Ron was still clutching Hermione's hand and her face was buried against Harry's chest. He could feel her tears soaking his t-shirt and felt her uncontrollable trembling in his arms. He looked down into her now pale face; her brown eyes a sharp contrast to her white cheeks.

"H-Hermione?" he choked out in a whisper. "D-do you want t-to go back?"

The young sixteen year old in his arms didn't respond. He looked frantically towards Ron, urging him to provide help.

Ron cleared his throat and tugged gently on Hermione's hand. "C'mon Hermione," he whispered, "Let's get you back to the castle."

Hermione nodded against Harry's chest but only tightened her hold around his waist. They tried making their way back but it proved a difficult task. They stopped after a few feet and Harry picked up Hermione, crushing her to him as her arms snaked around his neck. With Ron's wand lighting their way, the Trio made it back to more familiar Hogwarts grounds.

Once they passed Hagrid's Hut, Harry placed Hermione down on her unsteady feet. Both boys flanked her and she smiled slightly at them.

"I'm alright," she insisted when they took hold of her arms.

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't you dare take any blame for this Harry James Potter."

"But Herm-"

"No," she said forcefully, meeting Harry's eyes. "This is not your fault."

"Alright, Hermy," Ron interjected, "Harry won't blame himself. Let's just get back to the castle."

Hermione nodded and started walking. She turned when they didn't follow.

"We'll be right there," Ron said as Harry shot him a weird look. Hermione nodded and walked slowly up the hill. Ron turned to Harry and looked at his best friend seriously. "Mate, she's right. This isn't your fault. Something is going on and Hermione is the target."

"They want her dead, Ron! DEAD!"

"We just have to protect her," Ron said solemnly. Harry nodded and looked up to where Hermione had stopped to wait for them. She was hugging herself as random tears spilt from her eyes. His heart broke at the sight of her; she looked like a lost child.

"We have to talk to Snape," he said to Ron, his eyes never leaving Hermione's form.

"But he could-"

"No, he would have exposed us and he didn't. He knows something."

Ron nodded and they made their way to Hermione. Upon reaching her, Harry put his arm around her waist as Ron's slid around her shoulders. Hermione smiled shyly and whipped her tears. She knew they would protect her as much as they could. But she also knew what she must do. For now, though, she would stay contently in the arms of her best friends.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you soo much for all of your reviews! I love you all, really I do! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep posting. Thanks again!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Alright, books away and wands out," Sirius instructed. The first half of class he had his students reviewing basic defense spells. They looked eagerly at him and he smiled. He looked towards his God-son and saw he could barely contain himself. Ron looked just as eager but Hermione looked almost sad at having to put away her book. His smiled dropped a little and his gaze turned back to Harry. His God-son was looking intently at him and their conversation from the night before came to surface.

* * *

"_Sirius?"_

_Sirius looked up from grading his parchments and saw his God-son standing in the doorway. His normally bright emerald eyes looked dark and purposeful._

"_Harry what's wrong?"_

"_Sirius, I need to talk to you," Harry said sitting in a chair. "It's important."_

"_Go ahead son," Sirius answered sitting straight in his chair. He listened intently as Harry told him what they overheard in the forest. He noticed how his God-son's eyes turned from malicious to scared when speaking and he couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest._

"_I want to talk to Snape," Harry finished looking quite determined to argue if he had to._

"_Ok," Sirius said causing Harry's eyes to widen in surprise._

"_Really?"_

"_Sirius nodded, "Snape was there when Hermione was brought to Grimmauld. He brewed up sleeping droughts for when the pain became unbearable. He's actually been keeping watch on her. You can imagine his shock when he heard nothing of the attack before hand. He __**is**__ on our side, Harry. It took me long to accept it but Dumbledore trusts him."_

_Harry nodded and looked thoughtfully for a moment. He looked at his God-father and asked as nonchalantly as he could, "Is Draco Malfoy in any of your classes?"_

"_Draco Malfoy? Lucious's son?" Sirius asked peering at his God-son. "Why do you ask, Harry?"_

"_No reason," Harry said while avoiding Sirius's gaze. "So, uh, Snape. Can you tell him?"_

_Sirius nodded slowly. "Yeah I will. Go to bed, son, it's getting late."_

_Harry nodded and stood, "Night Sirius."_

_Sirius watched as Harry hurried out of the room. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "What is going on?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed and made his way out the door._

* * *

"Alright," Sirius said shaking himself from his thoughts, "wand out and partner up."

Harry turned to Hermione but before he could open his mouth he felt a hard tap on his shoulder. He watched Hermione's eyes turn to slits and knew exactly who it was before even having to turn around.

"Harry?" the sickeningly sweet voice of Cho Chang spoke. "Would you like to be partners?"

Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione who smiled at his obvious discomfort. "It's alright Harry," she said softly. "I'll work with Ron." Ron smirked over her shoulder and Hermione smiled innocently.

Harry wanted to throttle his best friends.

"Come, Harry," Cho said tugging on his arm. "You don't need permission," she glared at Hermione.

Harry turned to Cho, "I know I don't. But I had already planned to work with Herm-"

"She's a big girl Harry," Cho said getting annoyed. "Hermione has Ron," she sent a wink to Ron who fumbled and dropped his book. "She doesn't need you."

Harry looked as though the Hogwarts Express just barreled into him head on. Cho's tone was anything but friendly. He looked at Hermione and would have laughed at the sight of Ron discreetly holding her back if he wasn't so put off by Cho's animosity. _Of course she needs me_, he told himself as Cho dragged him to the corner of the room. His eyes were dark as he looked towards the oriental girl who was dragging him. Once they got to an area Cho had dubbed secluded enough, she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked a little harshly.

Cho's eyes widened in surprise, "Harry? What's the matter?" Her eyes began to fill with tears and although he was angry with her, Harry was quite petrified of a crying girl. _Except Hermione._

"Sorry Cho," he said lowering his head. "Let's just practice."

Her eyes cleared instantly and she began talking animatedly. "Although I'm book smart I'm having difficulty with the practicality of it all; especially that watery one. I've studied and studied and I understand the technicalities behind it, what with being in Ravenclaw I'm quite smart. But I can't seem to get anything other than a little sprinkle." She looked seductively at him making Harry swallow loudly. What was this girl playing at? "Maybe you can help me, Harry? I've read that it comes easier if you're standing in a stream of water." She stepped closer to him backing him into the wall. "The Prefect's bathroom has a large bathing area. Maybe we can go there one night and," she leaned into him so close that he felt her breath on her skin, "practice." Just as she was leaning into him a splash of water fell onto her head. She screamed and Harry escaped from her.

"Oops," Hermione said innocently. "Sorry Cho, I guess my aim was off." Ron was hysterically laughing and Harry started chuckling. Maybe _he_ was the one the needed Hermione.

"You, you," Cho sputtered dripping wet. "You did it on purpose!"

"Now Miss Chang," Sirius said conjuring up a towel and handing it to her. "I can vouch for Miss Granger. I was standing with her and Mr. Weasley. Her aim was simply," he winked at Harry, "miss-marked."

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked leisurely back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as they neared the portrait. "Lunch here I come!"

"Honestly Ron, you act as if you haven't eaten in weeks," Hermione kidded.

"I'm a growing boy Hermy!"

"Grow any bigger and you won't be able to fit through doorways," Harry joked receiving a chuckle from Hermione and a friendly whack from Ron. They reached the portrait and entered their Common Room. Ginny was sitting on a couch flipping through the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_.

"Hey Gin," Ron said while plopping down next to his sister. "Classes alright?"

"They're fine," she answered distractedly. She was busy looking for her horoscope. As soon as Harry sad down in the plush chair across from her she tossed the magazine aside. "How are yours? Did Snape pair you up with an 'equal'?" Both Harry and Ron groaned as she laughed. "Yeah me too," she said smiling at Harry. "Who did you get paired up with Harry?"

"Pansy Parkinson," Harry squealed trying to impersonate his partner. Ginny looked horrified as Harry nodded solemnly. "Yeah she's like a leech."

"I got Zabini," Ron grumbled. Ginny seemed to find that highly amusing because she began laughing as Ron's ears turned pink. "What is so funny about that?"

"Your potions skills are equal to those of a chimp!" she snorted causing Harry to laugh with her.

Ron's cheeks burned red, "Har, har. Can we go to lunch now?" he asked walking over to the girls' staircase. "Hermione! We're leaving!" he yelled. Hermione came bouncing down the steps holding her Potions books. Ron looked wide-eyed at her, "Why do you have those? We don't have Potions today!"

"I know," she said hugging the books to her chest, "but I have to tutor someone during my after lunch break."

"Hermione," Harry said abandoning his seat by Ginny and walking towards her, "you should become a Professor." He watched as she shrugged her shoulders and blushed prettily.

"Yeah you'd be a regular McGonagall," Ginny quipped suddenly appearing next to Harry. She smirked at the downcast look on Hermione's face.

"Am I really that strict?"

"Of course," Ron said while placing his arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the exit. "But that's part of your charm!"

The walk to the Great Hall seemed to take forever. The halls were crowded with hungry students all trying to get to the same place. The moving staircases didn't seem to help either. Ron was quickly becoming agitated as his stomach growled loudly. They finally shuffled their way to the Gryffindor table and Ron started piling various sandwiches onto his plate before even sitting. Harry chuckled and Ginny giggled as Ron plopped onto the bench and began digging in. Ginny managed to snag Hermione's usual seat next to Harry and seemed quite pleased with herself. Hermione had ignored her and sat next to Ron reviewing some potion. Harry reached over and tapped on her book.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked without even looking up.

Harry smirked enjoying the fact that she knew it was him. "What potion are you studying?"

Hermione looked up and took a bite of her roast beef sandwich. She chewed thoughtfully before answering. "Sleeping Draught. It's in the next chapter and I want to feel confident in knowing the history before tackling the practical part."

Harry smiled at her knowing full well she would master any potion whether she researched or not. He was just about to tell her that when Ginny beat him to it.

"Hermione doesn't your head ever come out of your books? You might as well just move out of Gryffindor and live in the library."

There was silence in their immediate area. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Ginny. Lavender and Parvarti didn't hesitate to start spreading the gossip. Everyone knew Hermione loved to study and read but they knew it was just who she was. Ginny was looking smugly at Hermione who was staring intently at her Potions textbook.

"Ginny," Harry said glaring at the younger girl, "how could you say-"

Hermione slammed her textbook closed and silently gathered her things.

"Hermione, she-" but Ron was cut off as Hermione stood up, turned on her heel, and as calmly and gracefully as she could left the Great Hall. Whispers broke out amongst the students. Harry stood to follow her but was stopped by Neville.

"Harry, don't," he said quietly. "She'll be fine; let her just relax for a while."

"But-"

"He's right mate," Seamus cut in, still glaring at Ginny who had returned to eating with a self-satisfied grin on her face. "Let Hermione be."

Harry stared at the Great Hall doors and then looked towards the teachers' table. He met his God-father's gaze and noticed his hand movement. Harry nodded and sat back down, purposely putting space between him and Ginny.

* * *

Over at the Slytherin Table, Draco watched the Gryffindor scene unfold. He knew he shouldn't care and should be laughing along with his Housemates. But the self-satisfied smirk on Ginny Weasley's face and the slouched way in which Granger sat wasn't sitting well with him.

"-told her to live in the library!" Pansy's voice squealed followed by a round of hysterical laughter from the Slytherins. "Isn't that funny, Drakie?"

Draco's gaze looked towards Parkinson and he coughed out a laugh. _Why aren't I laughing with the rest of them? She's a Gryffindork and a Muggle-born. But Weaselette shouldn't have said that. She doesn't have half the brain that Granger has._

"Oh, look!" Parkinson's imitation baby voice cut through his thoughts. "She's leaving. Probably to go cry in her new House!" Another round of laughter rang out. Draco watched Granger make her way across the Hall gracefully with her head held high. He marveled how she held herself calmly and shocked himself for feeling proud of her. He grabbed his Potions books discretely and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco found Hermione sitting in one of the more hidden areas of the library. She was hunched over a book scribbling notes. As he approached he saw the light flicker off her bracelet. He knew Potter and Weasley had similar ones. _Must be some pathetic Trio thing._ He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. She didn't even flinch when he dropped his books onto the table. _Maybe it's affecting her more than she let on._ They sat in silence for ten minutes. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you just going to sit there writing notes or are you actually going to help me?"

"Open your book to page 746; the Sleeping Draught. We'll be working on a much lesser form and if done correctly will help the drinker achieve a small kip. A 'cat nap' if you will."

"Are you going to actually walk me through it or stare at your book?"

"You are capable of reading directions aren't you, Malfoy?"

"Listen, Granger, I don't need your help to-"

"Then why are you here?"

Draco slammed his fist onto the table and slammed her book shut. Hermione looked up at him in shock and he could see the pain in her eyes. _Why do I care_ he screamed at himself when he felt his chest constrict at the sight of her. She tried to get his hand off the book but gave up when he wouldn't budge.

"Alright," she said still staring at her now closed book. Draco nodded and began getting his ingredients together while she produced a small cauldron. They worked in silence for a few minutes both concentrating on getting finished.

"Ouch," Hermione hissed. She dropped the knife she was using to cut up a root and held her finger.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking up. She had her cut finger in her mouth and he could see the drips of blood on the table. "Do you want me to-"

"No thank you," she whispered. Her finger was stinging and she could taste the blood dripping into her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to take calming breaths. _"Hermione doesn't your head ever come out of your books? You might as well just move out of Gryffindor and live in the library."_ Ginny's voice echoed in her mind. "Was she right?"

"What?" Draco asked looking back at her.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at him. Her eyes were filling with tears and she could see him fidgeting in his seat. "Was she right?"

"Uh, well, I-"

"I thought so."

"Now wait a minute Gran-"

"Maybe I should then."

"No, she just-"

"It's not as if anyone would-"

"Enough!" Draco yelled causing Hermione to jump. _What is happening to me?_ He thought as he looked at the girl across from him. He knew she was fighting them but he could see sporadic tears leaking from her eyes. "Look Granger," he started in a calmer voice. "Weaselette, she's just jealous." Hermione let out a very unladylike snort and he couldn't help but smirk. "Really, you're top of your class in all subjects. And you have Potty and Weasel wrapped around your finger." She smiled a little and Draco felt warmth inside his chest. He grinned at her but shook himself and returned to his potion.

Hermione smiled at the blonde in front of her. _Wow, Draco Malfoy has a heart_. She reached across the table, "Thanks," she whispered while shyly placing her hand on his.

Draco flinched and spilled in too much Mandrake root causing the potion to bubble and splash them.

Hermione pulled her hand back and covered her face while Draco hastily vanished the potion.

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Hermione peeked through her fingers and laughed.

"Malfoy, you have blue on your nose."

Draco hastily wiped his face and glared at her. She adverted her eyes and he smirked, "You have blue on your cheek." He watched her blush and before he knew what he was doing he reached across to wipe it off.

Suddenly he was thrown into a bookshelf and was staring into any green eyes. "Don't ever lay a finger on her!" Harry growled out.

"Sod off Potter!" Draco yelled pushing him away. He looked behind Harry and saw Ron standing protectively in front of Hermione.

"Ronald let me through!" Hermione demanded.

"No Hermione," Ron said while holding the girl back. He turned his gaze to Draco and narrowed his eyes.

Draco growled and launched himself at Ron only to be thrown forcibly back by Harry. He whipped out his wand. "You want to go, Potty? I can take you and Weasel right now!"

Harry and Ron both brandished their wands.

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched.

"You should listen to Granger," Draco drawled out with a smirk. "She, unlike the two of you, has a brain in her pretty little head." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

Ron growled and ran at Draco, fists flying.

"Arresto!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Ron. He froze right before his fist collided with Draco's nose.

Draco looked wide-eyed at the witch, "What the-"

"Hermione!" Harry said looking at her incredulously, "Why did you-"

"Enough," Hermione said quietly. "I've had enough." She gathered her books and stormed out of the library.

For a minute nobody moved. "Finite," Harry said and Ron was brought back looking wildly around.

"What the bloody hell-"

"We're leaving Ron," Harry said. He looked towards Draco. "Don't go near her again."

The two started walking away before Draco shouted after them, "What's the matter Potty? Afraid she'll come over to the Dark Side?"

_He's not worth it_, a voice said in Harry's head that sounded a lot like Hermione.

"Come on mate," Ron said. "He's nothing but a ferret."

Harry smirked, "Yeah. Let's go or we'll be late to Transfiguration."

_Arresto stop (Italian)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Stupid boys, stupid stupid over-protective, egotistical Gryffindor boys," Hermione muttered to herself as she made her way towards the Transfiguration classroom. "Of all the idiotic things to do. Start a bloody fight in the bloody library!"

"Ahem, Miss Granger is everything alright?" the voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sounded from behind her. "You seem to be conversing with yourself. If you would like, I can leave you if you find yourself more interesting." His blue eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Please excuse me, Headmaster. It was nothing more than a brief loss of sanity." She blushed again as Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "So, um, is there something you needed me for Headmaster?"

"No, Miss Granger," he replied smiling at the young girl, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Oh much better Headmaster," she smiled back at him.

Dumbledore nodded and looked down the hallway, "Well, I must be going. I feel the conversation is not for me to hear."

"Conversation? Excuse me, Headmaster, but I don't quite-"

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked down the corridor and saw Harry and Ron running down the hall towards her. She turned to Dumbledore but he was gone.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you," Ron said panting.

"Oh really?" she said looking at the boys skeptically. "Well you've found me."

Harry and Ron looked sheepishly at each other before looking at the floor.

"We're sorry Hermione," Harry said avoiding her eyes. "We just, well-"

"Bloody Malfoy!" Ron shouting glaring at her. "Hermione of all people you picked Malfoy?!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "I didn't _choose_ to tutor Malfoy, Ron. Professor Snape asked me if I would be willing to-"

"Willing? You two sure looked bloody comfortable together-"

"Excuse me?! What do you even-"

"You could have said no to that slimey-"

"He's a Professor, Ronald! How would that-"

"For someone so smart you're sure bloody stupid-"

CRACK! One of the lights in the hallway exploded sending shards of glass flying. Ron and Hermione tried to duck and started at Harry. His eyes seemed to be glowing a bright green and his jaw was set firm.

"How dare you call Hermione stupid."

Hermione and Ron glanced nervously at each other; their previous fight forgotten.

"Mate, I didn't-"

"Harry," Hermione cut Ron off. She took a tentative step towards him. She watched as he lowered his gaze to her and his eyes softened. He started reaching towards her and she took an uncertain step away from him. "Harry?" she asked again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked his voice thick. He stared at the brown-eyed girl in front of him. He then looked towards Ron and noticed his lip was bleeding and he was gingerly pulling glass from his hand. He looked up and smiled at Harry before returning back to his hand.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked bringing him back to her.

Harry lifted his finger and touched Hermione's cheek softly. "You, you're bleeding," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him, "It's nothing."

"I hurt you."

"No, Harry."

"I didn't mean to. He just – I don't even-"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice questioned as she walked towards the Trio. "Mister Potter, explain yourself."

Harry visibly swallowed and rubbed his neck nervously, "Professor, I-"

"Mister Weasley! Are you alright?" McGonagall asked looking at his hand. "Go to the infirmary and let Madam Pomfry take a look at you."

"I'm fine Professor," Ron said while wincing as he looked at his bloodied hand.

"You're most certainly not fine, Weasley," McGonagall said sternly. "Now go!" Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smirk as they watched Ron scramble out of the corridor. McGonagall turned her attention back to her remaining two students. "Explain."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione said quickly. "It was an accident. Ron and Harry snuck up on me from behind and tried to scare me and I misaimed a spell. I didn't even know it was them until my spell hit the light. I'm very sorry, Professor."

Harry stared wide-eyed at Hermione. _Why did she say that?_

"Very well, Miss Granger," McGonagall said while nodding. "Now, please, into the classroom and take your seats."

Harry and Hermione didn't need to be told twice and they rushed into the room.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his usual seat at the back of the Transfiguration classroom. His quill was copying down all his notes for him; one of his father's expensive gifts. His steel eyes were transfixed on set of wild chestnut curls closer to the front of the room. His gaze shifted to the messy black hair seated next to the curls and his eyes narrowed. He watched as Potter scribbled on a small piece of parchment and slit it over towards Granger. Draco smirked when she passed it back without as much as a glance. _She must still be mad after that scene in the library._

Draco finally shifted his gaze to Professor McGonagall and tried to pay attention to what she was saying. His attention once again shifted to the back of Granger's head. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He needed to see the Headmaster. Soon.

* * *

Dinner approached and Ron was eating as if he hadn't eaten in months. Seated next to him was Luna who was chatting animatedly to Ginny. Harry and Hermione walked in together and sat next to each other across from Ron. Barely five words were said between them during Transfiguration and even now the Gryffindors could feel the tension. Hermione was reading a small book and picking absently on her chicken.

When dinner was cleared and dessert appeared Harry reached for a nice sized piece of chocolate cheesecake.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked looking skeptically at him. "You like treacle tart."

"Ginny," Ron said staring disbelievingly at his sister, "I think Harry knows what he likes to eat."

"But his fav-"

"It's for Hermione," Luna said in a sing-song voice. "It's her favorite."

Ginny watched wide-eyed as Harry tapped Hermione gently on the shoulder. She looked up and smiled widely at Harry's pink cheeks and silent peace offering. Her dainty finger dipped into the whipped cream and dabbed it onto his nose. He chuckled loudly, along with Ron, and sliced himself some pumpkin pie.

Ginny saw red.

A hand landed itself on Harry's shoulder and he turned to face the newcomer. Sirius smiled slightly at him and nodded respectfully to his friends.

"Good evening, Sirius," Harry said smiling up at his God-father.

"Hello Harry," Sirius replied his face growing somewhat solemn. Harry frowned. "The Headmaster would like to speak to you, Ron and Hermione after you're finished."

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Sirius smiled warmly and crouched down so that he was eye-level with them. "Please Hermione, outside of the classroom I'm just Sirius."

"Sorry Prof – I mean Sirius."

Sirius laughed loudly and pinched Hermione's already pink cheek. "Now I know how Remus feels, eh?" Harry and Ron laughed along with Sirius as Hermione turned even redder. "Anyway pups," he said standing up. "After dessert go to the Headmaster's office for some 'truffle bites'." He winked and walked away.

"What do you think he wants, Harry?" Ron asked staring oddly at Luna who was attempting to squeeze all of the custard out of an éclair.

"I don't really know," Harry said staring down at his plate. Hermione placed her hand over his and patted softly causing him to smile at her.

"Here, Harry," Ginny said shoving another piece of pumpkin pie in front of him. "Eat this, you'll feel better."

Harry shook his head slowly, "No thanks, Gin. I kind of want to get this over with." He stood and held a hand out Hermione. Ron followed and the Trio left the Great Hall.

"You should stop trying," Luna's voice came.

"What?" Ginny asked turning towards her friend.

"With Harry," she said looking Ginny in the eye. "You should stop trying to get him to look at you _that_ way. You're just wasting your time."

Ginny gaped at her before she looked downcast into her lap. "I know, Luna," she said quietly. "I've just fancied him for so long and it feels as if Hermione is sort of betraying me." She glared at her dish, "She knows I fancy him. I told her!"

"Hermione hasn't done anything."

"Well ever since she was attacked she gets all of his and Ron's attention. They look out for her like she's bloody crystal. Doesn't it bother you?"

"No," Luna said serenely. She looked at her best friend and studied her closely. Ginny squirmed under her intense gaze. "You resent her for getting attacked."

Ginny felt her face glow red; Luna was in Ravenclaw for a reason. "I don't resent her, I just-"

"You're jealous it wasn't you."

"Luna! That's awful to say. I don't wish it was me instead of her. It's just – well, when I was attacked they didn't fuss over me like they do over her. Ron was concerned, he **is** my brother, and Harry _did_ come save me. But after that everyone was more concerned about the fact that Harry defeated a Basilik instead of rescuing me."

Luna looked contemplative before stating, "You sound like a brat."

Ginny groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I know, Luna, I just can't help it."

"You'll realize soon enough Harry is more brotherly towards you and that's all he'll ever really be," Luna replied sympathetically patting Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up to see Neville nervously shuffling his feet. "Hey Nev."

"Hi. Um, hey Luna," he said acknowledging the girl who was now halfway under the table. "Um, Gin, I was wondering if you'd like some company heading back to the Common Room. That is, if you're finished."

Ginny smiled at his shyness. _Maybe Luna's right and I should just give up on Harry. We're friends and maybe that's all we're ever going to be._ "Sure Neville. That's sweet of you." She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Night Luna!" she called to her half-hidden friend and left the Great Hall with Neville.

* * *

"Ah, Harry, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger. Please have a seat," Dumbledore said smiling at them as they entered his office. They seated themselves and he offered them lemon drops. After being declined he popped one into his mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully. It was silent and the Trio stared at the Headmaster expectantly. "Our other guests will be joining us shortly."

The door opened and in walked Sirius along with Draco.

"You wanted to speak to me, Headmaster?" Draco asked, not even giving the awe-struck Trio a glance.

"Thank you for joining us Mister Malfoy, as well as you Sirius," Dumbledore said nodding at Sirius. "Now, Mister Malfoy, I expect you have something to tell your classmates."

Draco turned curtly to the Trio and his eyes narrowed as Harry's arm instinctively wrapped around Hermione's shoulders and Ron laced his fingers with hers. He cleared his throat and glanced down at his just polished shoes. _Just take a deep breath and tell them you bloody wanker._ "I've renounced my father and have joined the fight for the Light."

Harry leapt from his chair and brandished his wand at Draco. Sirius jumped in between them as Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore stood up as well.

"Now, Harry, just calm do-"

"No Sirius! You can't possibly believe him!" he turned to Dumbledore, "Did you give him Veritaserum? He's lying!"

"Alright," all heads snapped to Draco. His grey eyes were stony. "Give me Veritaserum then. I'll take it right now since you all think I'm lying."

"Mister Malfoy, if you're sure."

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Then please, have a seat," Dumbledore stood and gathered what was needed while the others looked on. Draco sat in one of the previously occupied seats. He watched as Dumbledore placed a cup down in front of him. "Whenever you're ready Mister Malfoy."

Draco looked at the Trio, watching him with baited breath. He locked eyes with Hermione and felt a small warmth in his chest at the look of concern in her eyes. He smirked at Harry and swallowed the Veritaserum in one gulp. His eyes instantly became cloudy and he stared straight ahead. Dumbledore nodded at the Trio and Sirius stepped forward to start the questioning.

"It was a small dosage Sirius," Dumbledore reminded. "Use the time wisely."

Sirius nodded before turning to Draco. "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who is your father?"

"Lucious Malfoy."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"My father expected me to become one but I want no part in serving the Dark Lord."

"Why is that?"

"He is an egotistical maniac concerned with taking over the Wizarding World and controlling everyone in it. I do not wish to be controlled by anyone."

"Why do you want to help us?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because I want to have my own life and do with it what I please and not what a tyrant orders me to do," Draco blinked and looked at Hermione, all traces of the Veritaserum gone, "You're all fighting for what you believe in and the people you care about. I want to protect my mother and myself. The only way to do that is to fight for the Light."

"Very well, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said. He turned his blue eyes to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry stared at Draco who was looking at the floor. He looked up and grey met green for a long time before Harry nodded slowly. "You want this to remain a secret?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "It might do well if my father doesn't suspect anything. He may mention upcoming attacks or-"

"Like the one on Hermione?" Ron asked, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised, "Don't-"

"I didn't know it was Grang – Hermione – that he was talking about until after," Draco replied hotly.

Harry walked over to him and looked at him, "It will take time," he said as Draco stood, "but I'm willing to try if you are." Harry stuck out his hand and Draco shook it strongly.

"I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room felt like an eternity. Draco had walked out of Dumbledore's office with the Trio and with a curt nod, walked his separate way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were silent; each caught up in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the Fat Lady's portrait Ginny and Neville came walking out laughing.

"Hey guys," Ginny said through fits of giggles.

"Ginny and I were just about to go to the kitchens for a snack," Neville said smiling at the Trio. "Would you care to join us?"

"Well," Ron said looking towards Hermione, "it's kind of late." He used his best "sad puppy" face hoping she would cave.

"Yeah," Harry said catching onto Ron's antics, "and we all know how Hermione hates to break any school rules."

Both boys looked at Hermione with the saddest eyes they could muster. Neville grinned and Ginny giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh alright," she said smiling. "I could use a nice cup of hot cocoa."

Ron let out a WHOOP! and picked up Hermione and spun her around, laughing loudly. She let out a squeal and laughed with Ron. The rest of the group doubled over with laughter and once Ron placed Hermione down they started making their way to the kitchens.

As they neared the portrait with the bowl of fruit they heard a familiar voice sneaking through its cracks.

"Is that Luna?" Hermione asked, looking mildly surprised; the girl _was_ a little out there after all.

"I think so," Neville said, "I wonder who she's talking to."

Ron reached out and lightly tickled the pear. The portrait door swung open and the five friends stopped dead in their tracks. Luna was sitting across the table from a bored looking Draco. She was chatting so quickly and flailing her arms so wildly she looked quite comical. Draco was absently stirring his hot cocoa and nodding politely at Luna.

"So daddy and I decided that because we spent so much of our funds on supplies to look for Snorkacks that we would just have to camp out in the woods and hope that a herd of Bright Eyed Earwigs didn't already claim the land as theirs. My Uncle Turnbalm had the misfortune of his garden housing one hundred Earwigs and they completely destroyed his begonias," Luna's eyes traveled to where the five stood still. "Oh, hello. Care to join us?"

Draco's head snapped to the doorway and looked torn between wanting to glare and wanting to blush. "I – um, I was just-"

"Draco has told me the wonderful news," Luna said clapping her hands softly.

"What news?" Neville asked looking suspiciously at Draco, his hand inches away from his wand.

"That he has become one of us of course; a Defender of the Light."

"WHAT?!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all winced at Neville and Ginny's outburst.

"When did this happen?" Neville asked, still looking dumbstruck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny growled, glaring at Harry.

"Just recently," Harry replied. He returned Ginny's glare, "I wasn't aware that I had to answer to _you_, Ginny."

"Ginny, really, we only found out in Dumb-"

"Stay out of this, Granger!"

"Don't speak that way to Hermione," Draco said standing from his seat.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Hermione, Malfoy?" Ron spat making Draco's cheeks become rosy.

"I think it's wonderful," Luna said dreamily.

"Look," Harry said, holding up a hand. "We're all in this together now. We're all fighting for the same cause; defending what is good. We don't have to be friends, we just have to be civil towards one another." He glanced around and saw all eyes were focused intently on him. He felt a sense of empowerment surge within him. _We could really do this,_ he thought taking time to study each person. _We could win._ His gaze landed finally on Hermione. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was curved in a small smile. _I have to win, for her_. "Now, how about some tea and cakes?" They all nodded and made their way to the table. "Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby can we please have some tea-"

"And cocoa," both Hermione and Draco's voices called. Hermione giggled and Draco smiled shyly at her.

Harry's eyebrow rose, "Yes, cocoa too. And some dessert cakes please."

Dobby's giant eyes filled with happy tears. "Of course, Harry Potter! Dobby is honored to help make Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friends happy!" He snapped his fingers and an assortment of cakes spread out along the table in front of Harry's friends.

"Thanks, Dobby." Dobby grinned widely and bowed before disappearing with a snap. Harry took a seat on the bench next to Hermione and he served her a slice of chocolate cheesecake. She smiled gratefully at him and he grinned back at her.

"Draco, would you like some milk in your cocoa?" Hermione asked politely to the blonde boy sitting next to her on the other side.

"Yes please, Hermione," Draco said reaching out for it but stopped in utter shock as Hermione began pouring it into his mug for him. He looked wide-eyed at her as she placed the jug down and began stirring his drink slowly, no doubt counting as she stirred. _What the bloody hell?_

Harry and Ron burst out laughing at Draco's face. "Now you know how we feel," Ron said. "She has this whole 'I-have-to-take-care-of-everyone' thing."

Hermione blushed prettily and Harry snaked his arm around her waist. "It's part of Hermione's Hermioneness."

Draco grinned and patted her hand softly, "Thanks."

Ginny glared at the brown-haired girl across from her. _Sure even Draco Malfoy thinks she's Merlin's gift to the Wizarding World._

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" Ginny said looking at Neville.

"I asked if you wanted another slice of blueberry pie?"

"Sure, thanks Neville," she said smiling at the shy boy.

"This cocoa is missing something," Hermione said looking into her cup.

"Nargle juice?" Luna offered.

"Um, no but thanks anyway Luna."

"Cinnamon?" Ginny said.

"Cinnamon?" Draco echoed.

Ginny nodded and turned towards her brother who was polishing off another pie. "Mum adds a pinch of cinnamon to our cocoa doesn't she?" Ron nodded and she passed the cinnamon shaker to Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said adding a shake and then taking a sip. "Mmm, this is good, thanks for the idea Ginny."

"You're welcome."

"It's still missing something," Hermione said again, several minutes later. She snapped her fingers and took out her wand, "Marshmallows!"

"What?" Harry asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

"Marshmallows; like tiny fluffy cubes. They're used on ice cream sundaes, or in camping." She waved her wand over her cup and said, "Lanugine Bianca." Small little puffy white cubes speared in her mug and started to slowly melt. She also created a small plate full to pass around to the others.

"Bees ark amabing!" Ron said through a mouthful.

Hermione giggled, "I'm glad you like them."

"Hermione, where did you learn that spell?" Harry asked popping another marshmallow into his mouth.

"When I was in Italy, I researched some Italian spells. Mostly for defense purposes but I picked up the language quickly and quite easily. I thought they might be helpful for our cause. When we all have a free hour or maybe even after dinner one night I can teach them to you," she looked directly at Draco, "all of you."

Draco nodded gratefully at her and seemed to be contemplating something. Finally he said, "My father used to teach me very Dark spells. He hoped I would use them to serve the Dark Lord but I refuse to be used as a puppet like the rest of them. I'm not one for research but I did manage to find the counter spells to some of them." He turned his focus to Harry. "Think about it, Potter. If you're supposed to fight against the Dark Lord you're going to be up against nasty spell work. Death Eaters aren't going to send piles of," he glanced toward Hermione, "marshmallows flying at your head." Everyone at the table roared with laughter, even Hermione. Ron pounded Draco on the back in a friendly manner. _Maybe this will turn out better than I originally thought._ "Anyway, I could help you practice the Defense spells against the Darker Arts."

Harry, still smirking, looked grateful towards Draco, "Thanks Malfoy."

"But Harry do you really think it's wise to start dabbling in the Dark Arts?" Ginny asked. She looked disdainfully at Draco. "Just because Malfoy is on our side doesn't mean you should completely trust his motives."

Harry glared at the younger girl. _What is with her lately? She's been a bloody wench to Hermione and acts as if she knows me inside and out._

"She has a small point," Ron said seeing Harry's temper flare. "What if You-Know-Who finds out you're learning Dark spells and expects you to, I don't know, team up with him?"

Luna's laugh echoed through the kitchen, "You're so funny Ronald!" she said while patting Ron on the head. "Harry is all Light. Even if he did learn some Dark curses he would never turn over."

Everyone was silent; lost in their own thoughts.

"I think it's a good idea," Neville said slowly.

"Yes," Hermione added, "it would be a good precautionary step."

Harry nodded slowly looking at Draco. "I thank you for your offer. While this doesn't mean that I trust you, Malfoy-"

"Understandable, Potter."

"- I do think you could teach us some helpful tactics."

Ginny hugged childishly in her seat, "I still don't think-"

"You are not in charge, Ginny," Hermione said in her most authoritative voice. "It's Harry who has the final say and if he feels that this would be beneficial to himself, and maybe even us, then we should put our faith in his judgment." She smiled up at Harry and he felt his heart swell with gratitude for his best friend. He pulled her close to him and placed a chaste kiss to her temple. "Now," she said turning slightly to face Draco while still being tucked against Harry's side. "I can help you research counter spells if you'd like."

"That would be great," Draco said smiling at her. "Maybe during our study sessions?"

Ron snorted, "If you think Hermione is going to let you off of Potions tutoring, you've got another thing coming."

Hermione smirked, "Ron's right."

"Bloody Merlin!" Ron said jumping up, "Did Hermione Granger admit that I, Ronald Weasley, was right about something?!"

"It must be gonna snow," Neville quipped.

"Or Nargles are overtaking Hogwarts," Harry laughed.

Luna looked positively radiant, "Really, Harry? How do you know?"

The group of seven roared into laughter again. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking. They didn't even distinguish that the previously hated Slytherin was with them; he was just part of their group.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey guys, I really don't know how many people are even reading this anymore since the release of Deathly Hallows. I've already finished it, and although I was slightly disappointed with the ending, I thought it was a fantastic book. I just wish it didn't have to end. If any of you have read it and feel like venting or talking about it, feel free to e-mail me or something. I'll be happy to discuss it with you. On that note, I really don't know if I should even continue this. I used to get a lot of reviews and I can't even tell you how happy it would make me to sign onto my mail account and see like 5 reviews. (Pathetic isn't it that I get excited about 5 reviews?) But lately I haven't really gotten any. I don't know if it's because you guys think my story sucks or it's because you're all too busy reading Hallows. But please, if you want me to continue let me know. Otherwise, this might be the end to it. It's a shame too if it ends here; I had such high hopes and great ideas for this story. Anyway, sorry this was so long. Please keep reading, and review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing outside the Potions classroom the following Monday morning. They were early, due to Hermione's request, and no one had yet to be there with them. Ron was seated up against a wall, still munching on the toast he had nicked from the Great Hall right before Hermione had dragged him out.

"Bwell," he said after swallowing his last piece. "You dragged us here, Hermione. What is so important?"

Hermione was busy rummaging through her bag and didn't look up when she responded, "I've had an idea occur to me while in the shower this morning."

"I know I'm irresistible, Hermione, but I never knew you thought about me while you were in the shower," Draco drawled while walking towards the Trio. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Ron jumped up from his seated position as Harry stood protectively in front of her. His green eyes narrowed as Draco stopped to stand with them. "I thought we were being civil, Potter," Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well that doesn't give you the right to-"

"Aha!" Hermione said, thrusting her closed fist in the air and promptly shutting Harry up. She gracefully stepped around him and winked at him before looking at Draco. "Sorry to bust your bubble, Draco, but my thoughts were far from what you're thinking." Draco looked crestfallen and Ron snorted loudly as Harry smirked. "This is what I was thinking of." Hermione opened her fist showing a galleon.

Draco looked at her skeptically, "A galleon?"

"It's fake," Harry said. "Hermione made them last year. That's how we alerted the D.A. members when we were having a meeting."

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked nervously at each boy. "Well, I thought that since we're going to be helping each other and it has to be a secret that we could use these to get in touch with each other." They nodded and she smiled slightly. "The problem is, we can't use the galleons. If we did, all the D.A. members would know about it. We would have to get something else."

"Would Luna, Neville, and Ginny get them, too?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said sending a sidelong glance at Draco. "It's up to Draco." He shrugged and she smiled brightly. "Great! There's another thing, also. I remember reading once about a spell that lets you make an inanimate object into a two-way communication device."

"Like a Patronus?" Draco asked. He looked around them and saw a First Year Slytherin pass and glance at him strangely. Draco glared at the small boy and he squeaked before running away.

"Sort of," Hermione said, now glaring at Draco. "But anyway, I don't remember what book it was in so it may take some time-"

"Probably an hour," Ron quipped.

"-to find it again. What about the objects; any ideas?"

A group of Gryffindors turned the corner and they stopped their chatter when they saw the Trio and Draco. Harry and Ron stepped in front of Hermione and glared at Draco who was sneering at them.

"Until next time, Potter," Draco said before walking into the Potions classroom.

"Alright, Harry?" Seamus asked as the Gryffindors approached.

"Malfoy was being a git, is all," Ron said. Harry nodded and the group of Gryffindors along with the Trio walked into Potions.

Once they were in their usual seats, Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote the word "**Objects**" on top. She turned to her best friends expectantly, "Well," she questioned, "any ideas?"

"What about a scrap of parchment?" Ron suggested leaning in closer to the other two so outsiders wouldn't hear. "You know, kind of like how a Secret Keeper tells someone an address. Like Grimmauld Place." He smiled when Hermione wrote it onto the list.

"Shouldn't it be something a little less common?" Harry said. Ron's face fell and he quickly added, "Not that it wasn't a great idea. Just what if one of us accidentally throws it away?" Ron and Hermione both nodded. "What if it was something significant; something we all have."

"Like our bracelets?" Hermione asked, scribbling on the parchment.

"Yeah didn't you get Luna and Ginny those bankles?" Ron asked.

"Bangles," Hermione corrected with a smile. "And yes I did but that still leaves Neville and Draco. I don't have the supplies or the time to make two more bracelets."

Harry looked thoughtful, "What if we-"

"5 points from Gryffindor for talking once class has begun Mister Potter," Snape drawled while striding to the front of the room. "And I would like to speak with you after class."

"But I didn't-"

"5 more points, Potter," Snape sneered at him. "Would you like to go for more?"

Harry sat quiet in his seat and glared at his Professor. _Merlin I hate that slime ball_. He began taking out his textbook and opened to the correct page. As Snape began lecturing about the improper uses of a Pepper Up Potion, Harry let his mind wander. _At least we're not doing anything practical._ His gaze shifted over to Draco who was slowly writing on a piece of parchment and blowing to get the ink dry. _Even if he is on our side, I still don't like the way he looks at Hermione._

Hermione let out a small gasp next to him and he instinctively clutched his wand. He followed her gaze to her parchment and saw words begin to appear at the bottom.

Don't worry about the objects.  
I'll take care of them.  
Just tell Longbottom, Lovegood, and Weaselette to get their own.  
- D

Blow to reply

"Write back," Harry whispered.

Hermione glanced around and saw Snape was busily using Dean and Crabbe as experiments and the rest of the class was taking notes.

Shouldn't we all have the same thing? What do you  
have in mind?  
- H

She softly blew the words and her eyes lit up as they faded away.

Moments later another message appeared. Harry, grudgingly, couldn't help but be impressed at the Charm Draco was using. Glancing up at Snape he noticed it was also fool proof. He glanced down at the parchment and read the new message.

Tell them to use bottle caps.  
Lovegood is crafty at jewelry making.  
- D

Hermione and Harry looked questioningly at each other. Harry glanced over to Ron who was sleeping and he shook his head disbelievingly. _How does he get away with it?_ He looked back down when he heard Hermione's quill scratching on the parchment.

Alright…  
Would you mind terribly teaching me this charm?  
It's fascinating!  
- H

Harry chuckled silently. _Leave it to Hermione to want to learn a new charm; even if it's from the ferret. But that's what makes her unique and not like those others._ Taking one last look at the parchment, Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde's head.

Anything to spend more alone time with you.  
- D

Harry grabbed the parchment and started to scribble furiously on it.

"Harry! He's just doing it to get a rise out of you," Hermione whispered frantically. "He doesn't really think that!"

Harry blew harshly at the paper and whispered back, "Hermione anyone with eyes can see you're not only beautiful but smart, too. Malfoy looks at you differently now; half the male population at Hogwarts looks at you like you're the newest Quidditch broom that they're dying to get their hands on."

Hermione blushed a deep red and Harry averted his eyes back to Snape; class was almost finished. Nothing more was said between them.

* * *

Draco couldn't help the smirk on his face when he saw Harry grab the parchment. _Take that, Potter. Mudblood or not, Granger his grown up._ He looked down to his parchment and watched Harry's scrawl appear.

Good luck getting her alone, Malfoy.  
She's twice the person you are  
and smarter than all these other slags.  
Besides, she could have anyone she wants; why  
in Merlin's name would she want the one  
who tormented her for the past six years?  
- H. P.

Draco narrowed his eyes and felt his anger boil. _What does Potter know? Sure, I've made fun of her but she __**is**__ Muggle-Born. He thinks he's the only one good enough for her; him and Weasley. _He smirked to himself. _I'll prove myself_. He gathered his things and put them away and followed everyone out of the classroom.

Yes, he would prove himself.

* * *

Hermione packed her things and after rousing Ron, turned to a still fuming Harry. _This meeting with Snape came at a horrible time_.

"Mate, want us to wait for you outside?" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.

Harry shook his head and stood up, "You have Divination. I'll be along when I'm done."

Ron nodded sadly, clearly thinking this would be his way out of class. Hermione gently placed her hand on top of Harry's.

"We'll meet in the Library after Divination. I'll be there through my break. We'll walk to the Great Hall together."

Harry's eyes involuntarily narrowed. _Of course, her tutoring session with Malfoy. That lousy git better not even think about any funny business towards her or else he'll have me to deal with. Seamus has this break, maybe I'll ask him to-_

A pair of soft lips on his cheek stopped all coherent thoughts in his brain. He turned, shocked, toward Hermione. Her face was as red as Ron's hair.

"Thanks, for before," she said before hurrying out of the classroom.

Harry stared at Ron who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sod off," Harry said as a goofy grin spread across his face. Ron chuckled and clapped him on the back before leaving the classroom.

"Potter, if you're finished," Snape called from his desk. Harry grabbed his sack and made his way to the front of the room. "I was told you wanted to speak to me."

A flash of his conversation with Sirius a week prior raced across his mind. He nodded, "Yes, I have some questions as to where your loyalties lie."

"You know I cannot tell you outright."

"Sirius and Dumbledore trust you; I want to know if I should, too."

"Do what you want; I do not care."

"Why did you help Hermione after the attack and then go to a secret meeting with Death Eaters who are out to kill her?"

"Miss Granger needed my services as does Dumbledore. Did I help those Death Eaters, Potter?"

"No, but-"

"You should be more concerned about finding out _why_ they are after Miss Granger rather than accusing me of helping them take her."

"Why does Voldemort want her?"

"Miss Granger stumbled upon very ancient magic while in Italy. The Dark Lord doesn't want her spreading it to you for fear that it will be his ultimate downfall."

Harry stood stock still. _What if he finds out that she's teaching it to us?_

"Close your mind, Potter! If I can read you that easily imagine how it must be fore the Dark Lord!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it when Dolohov shows up in the Room of Requirement while you, your friends, and Mister Malfoy are practicing Miss Granger's spells!" Snape stood from his desk and pointed to the door. "You had your time, Potter. Now get out."

Harry nodded curtly and said stiffly, "Thank you for your time, Professor." He then turned on his heel and left the Dungeons.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hermione was seated at her usual table next to a big window. Books covered the desk around her and stacks of parchment lay in front of her. She was currently reading a small scrap of parchment handed to her by Madam Pince, the Librarian, the moment she reached the Library.

"Granger," she read aloud softly. _So much for first-name basis._ "I won't be able to meet you for our tutoring session. I will, however, meet you and the two buffoons in the Library before lunch. Do not leave before I get there, Draco." She put the parchment down and looked around at her books. _At least I'll be able to get some research done._

"Hello Hermione," Luna's dreamy voice called.

Hermione groaned inwardly as the younger girl sat down. _There goes that idea._ "Hello Luna. I didn't know you had this break, too."

"I don't normally but the Herbology Greenhouse is infested with Nargles so Professor Sprout let me leave after I informed her."

Hermione looked oddly at the other girl. "And everyone else stayed?"

Luna shook her head, her radish earrings swinging. "No, some left but they always say strange things when I'm around."

Hermione felt sorry for the Ravenclaw. _Sure she's a little strange but she's kind and is a loyal friend to those around her._ "You're always welcome with me, Luna."

"Thank you Hermione."

The two girls sat in silence. Hermione was busily scanning through books and Luna was writing a Transfiguration essay. Hermione glanced up and noticed Luna was fiddling with her bottle cap necklace.

"Luna, I forgot to ask you something." As Hermione explained the idea she had had, Luna listened intently. "Do you think you'll be able to make necklaces for Ginny and Neville?"

"Of course, I'll get started right away! See you later, Hermione!" Luna grinned and skipped happily from the Library.

Hermione smiled and turned back to her books. _Good, now Luna's working on those, Malfoy is getting our trinkets and I have to find that spell._ She scanned the titles of the books once again. _I don't think any of these are the right book._ Sighing, she held her head in her hands and glanced around the almost barren Library. _Maybe it was in the Restricted Section?_ She walked slowly to the gated area, floating the other books carefully back to their shelves.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, but where do you think you're going?" Madam Pince asked her snootily.

"I was looking for a certain spell, Madam, but I think it's in a book from there," Hermione said pointing to the gates. "May I please go look in the book? I know exactly where it is, I won't be long."

Madam Pince looked down her nose at the Gryffindor. She rolled her eyes and said haughtily, "Fine but you have ten minutes."

"Oh, thank you!" Hermione said gratefully before rushing behind the gates.

She walked quickly through the dimly lit rows and turned left into the Charms section. She looked up and spotted the book she was looking for. "'Charms for the Inactive' that _has_ to be it!" Never one to use magic on books when it was unnecessary, Hermione stood on her toes and stretched as far as she could, her fingertips just brushing the spine. She let out a sign and tried again. The book tumbled from its spot and fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Bloody perfect," she swore while bending down to retrieve it; it wasn't there.

"Did you drop this, Miss Granger?"

Hermione whipped around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She instantly reached for her wand and paled considerably. "How did you get in here?"

"Always the know-it-all, aren't you Mudblood?" He tossed her the book and she cradled it to her while keeping her wand trained on him. "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Then you will have no choice, Imperio!"

"Ultima protezione!" she screamed and was pleased to see the Unforgivable bounce back. She rand through the bookcases dodging the spells Malfoy was throwing at her.

"You will be dead, Mudblood!" he screamed at her. "Crucio!"

Hermione collapsed on the ground and yelled before biting her lip and continuing on. Their spells clashed in the air and she could see the gates to the Library getting closer.

"Give up, Mudblood!"

"Never!" she yelled through gritted teeth, the Crutiatus Curse still pounding through her veins. _Please, let me get to the gates. He wouldn't dare follow me through them._ Another jet of red light flew over her shoulder and she sprinted to the gates. Crashing through them, she fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Hermione?! What in Merlin's name-"

"Harry!" she cried, dropping to the floor with the book. Harry dropped down beside her and gripped her shoulders.

"Hermione what happened?"

"Oh, Harry," she wailed, burying her face in his chest.

Harry looked up at a shocked Ron and Draco. Ron leaned down and touched Hermione's shoulder gently.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," he told her softly. She jumped at his voice and clutched Harry tighter. Ron gripped her hand and kissed it softly.

"Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomfry?" Draco asked.

At his voice Hermione leaped up and pointed accusingly at him. "You!" she screeched. "You let him in!"

Draco looked confused, "Who?"

"Your father!" she turned to Harry and Ron. "Lucius Malfoy was in the Restricted Section!"

Harry's eyes blazed and Ron took off running into the gated section. Harry grabbed onto Hermione's hand. "Hermione he couldn't have been-"

"He was! He tried the Imperious on me but I blocked it-"

"You blocked an Unforgivable?"

"-then he used the Cruciatus-"

"What?!" Harry yelled, grabbing her face in his hands and checking her over. "Are you alright?!"

"-I couldn't let it keep me down so I just bit my lip and ran-"

"Merlin, Hermione it's still in your body?!"

"-I fought him all I could Harry, but he must have thrown a Stunner at me-"

"That explains your shoulder."

"-and the next thing I knew I was here with you," she turned her gaze onto Draco and narrowed her eyes. "And HE let him in!" she yelled pointing at the blonde.

Draco looked as if he had been slapped, "I-I wasn't even-"

"Hermione, Draco wasn't even in the castle. He couldn't have let him in," Harry said softly still checking over his best friend.

Hermione studied the blonde boy in front of her and knew deep down that she was wrong in accusing him. _Hadn't he taken Veritaserum swearing he was on our side? Why would he let his father in here? _"I'm sorry, I just-"

Draco waved his hand and shrugged. "It's alright," he said dismissively. "It will take time for you to remember whose side I'm really on." He looked at her tear-stained determine ridden face and bloodied shoulder and his heart ached for her. _That sick bastard will get what's coming to him_. He glanced at Harry and saw that although his face was set in stone his eyes showed fierce concern for the brunette.

"Why weren't you here?" Hermione asked Draco and he knew she meant more than him not being in the castle.

_Does she blame me fore not being able to protect her?_ "I snuck into Hogsmeade," he answered staring into her eyes. "Hermione I'm so sorry my father did this to you. I wish I could have been here to-"

"To what?" she cut him off. "You would have blown your cover if you would have tried to stop him. It was better that you weren't." She closed her eyes; feeling very tired suddenly and leaned into Harry's side. Harry absently held her hand, stroking it gently, and continued to be deep in thought.

Draco felt jealousy surge within him. His eyes narrowed at the seemingly oblivious Harry. _The fool doesn't even know what's right in front of him!_ Smirking to himself, he reached for the hand that was intertwined with Harry's. "Hermione," he said softly while freeing her hand from the other boy's. She looked at him with confusion on her face and a slight fear in her eyes.

Harry looked livid. _What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?!_

"Hermione, my father is a vile despicable man-"

"Tell us something we don't know," Harry muttered sarcastically, glaring at the blonde boy.

"- and I promise to you, I will make him pay for not only what he did today but what he's done in the past and what he's undoubtedly planning for the future." Draco looked deep into Hermione's tear-filled eyes and he captured a curling tendril of hair. He twisted it gently through his fingers and smiled at her. He felt his insides warm when she smiled back.

"Oy!" Ron's voice came loudly. "Get your ferret paws off her!" He came stomping over and got in Draco's face, causing him to step away from Hermione. "Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy: Hermione is off limits. If she wants to be friends with you from some mental meaning then fine. You do not touch her or get remotely close to her." His blue eyes flashed angrily at Draco. Then he turned and looked sheepishly at a glaring Hermione. "Hermy, I don't mean to sound like you're just a trophy. Me and Harry, we just don't want anything more to happen to you."

"I know, Ron," Hermione said, hugging him tightly. She looked at Harry, "What would I do without you?"

Harry shrugged and gave her a lopsided smirk. "Read 24 hours a day?"

"Constantly knit unwanted House Elf hats?" Ron quipped.

"Write a revised edition of Hogwarts, a History?"

"Teach every class in Hogwarts?"

"Alright, alright!" Hermione laughed, giving them both whacks on their arms.

Draco was watching them feeling awkward and insanely jealous. _Why don't I have friends like them? Friends that know everything about me and tease me about stuff? Everyone I know fears me. Maybe if I can befriend them, we'll all be like that._ "Ahem," he cleared his throat nervously. He reached down and held the book Hermione dropped. The Trio stopped their fooling and regarded him. "This was the book you were looking for?"

"I don't really know," Hermione shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to skim through it."

An uncomfortable silence followed before Ron's stomach growled loudly. The four laughed and unanimously decided to hurry down to lunch. With a promise to meet after dinner in the Room of Requirement, they went their separate ways to lunch.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures went by uneventfully and Harry was glad for a little peace. He couldn't get the image of Hermione bursting through the gates of the Restricted Section and landing in his arms out of his mind. _How did Malfoy get into the castle undetected? I'll have to talk to Sirius. _Hagrid, he thought, must have sensed he was preoccupied and left him relatively unbothered. Getting up from the grassy patch he was sitting on, Harry stretched his arms above his head and watched his fellow Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs gather their notes and head back to the castle.

"'Arry," Hagrid called, beckoning Harry over. Harry walked to the half-giant and waved Hermione and Ron to go back to the castle.

"Listen, Hagrid," Harry started sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't paying more attention in class. I was-"

"Is alrigh'; I understand. Yer worried 'bout 'Ermione an yer got good reason." Hagrid looked uncharacteristically serious at the bespectacled boy. "Malfoy is trying 'ard to get 'er. Dolohov is scary when angry an somethin' 'Ermione is doin' is making the Dark Lord nervous an 'e wants 'er dead. 'Arry you can't let 'em take 'er." Hagrid sniffled loudly.

Harry placed his hand on his Professor's arm. "Don't worry Hagrid, I'll keep her safe."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm going to be late!" Harry yelled to no one in particular as he ran into the castle. Zooming through the almost completely barren hallways he made his way to the Defense classroom.

"Mister Potter! Slow down!" Professor McGonagall screeched as he skidded passed her.

"Sorry Professor!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. _I can see the door_, he thought turning the last corner. _Just a little more_. He sprinted the final steps and crashed through the door. Looking around frantically for any sign of Sirius he quickly sat down next to an amused Ron and Hermione. "Got caught up – talking to Hagrid. Lost – track of – time," he panted. "Am I late?"

"No actually, right on time," Sirius said patting his God-son's shoulder in passing. "Nice of you to join us."

Hermione giggled and Harry sent her a mock glare.

"Now I'm sad to say that today's class will be quite boring," Sirius informed the class while sitting on his desk. "Although the art of defending oneself is based almost entirely on your ability to perform a spell correctly, it is also important that you know the technicalities behind it. For example," he waved his wand and the word 'Lumos' appeared on the chalk board. "Mister Finnegan, what does the Lumos spell do?"

"It lights the tip of your wand so you can see," Seamus said.

"Short and to the point," Sirius commented. "Very good, Mister Finnegan, five points to Gryffindor. But let us say, for example, that Mister Finnegan did not know what the Lumos spell did before actually using it. Imagine him in the midst of a fight with a renown Death Eater and he shouts 'Lumos' expecting it to be some form of great defense. The Death Eater would probably laugh at the sheer stupidity of it and then finish off Mister Finnegan with an easy Kedavera."

The class laughed quietly as Seamus grinned widely. Sirius nodded approvingly at his class before waving his wand once more. This time the word 'Protego' appeared. "Miss Granger, why don't you tell the class about this spell."

Harry and Ron couldn't help laughing as Hermione sat visibly straighter in her seat. "Of course, Professor," she said smiling. "The Shield Charm, Protego, creates a shield around the caster, protecting them from most harmful spells. Spells exist that can still cause damage to whoever it is cast upon even if the Shield Charm is in use, but the Charm usually saves someone from the worst of the spell cast upon them."

Sirius clapped loudly, "Very good Miss Granger. I couldn't have said it better myself; no wonder you're known as the brightest witch of this generation."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet as most Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws approved at the comment loudly. Harry nudged Hermione gently and sent her a lopsided grin.

"Alright, settle down," Sirius said to his class. "10 points to Gryffindor for that perfect description. The Protego Charm is most useful in a duel. Although not all spells can be deflected, most of them can. For next class I want you to practice the Shield Charm and get it to be as strong as you can. It probably won't be perfect-"

"We can't all be Hermione Granger," came the sarcastic retort from Cho. Ron coughed loudly and the noise strangely resembled the word "jealous".

"-but please don't give up," Sirius finished. "You can go for today, oh and Miss Chang?" Cho looked up expectantly and sent her award winning smile towards him. "5 points from Ravenclaw for badmouthing a classmate." Cho narrowed her eyes and stormed from the room.

The Trio approached Sirius when the room cleared.

"Sirius, you didn't have to take points from Cho. Technically she didn't do anything wrong and taking points for heated words is almost against school policy. If she tells Professor Flitwick he might think you're abusing your powers as a Professor and may even take the case to Headmaster Dumbledore," Hermione chastised while perching herself on the corner of his desk.

Sirius laughed loudly, "Hermione you are going to make an excellent Head Girl next year."

"Yeah Hermy," Ron said placing his arm over the brunette's shoulders, "Lighten up a bit. Sirius is a Professor; he can do what he wants."

"How do you like teaching, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"It's great! Although I'm sure lecture classes will be somewhat boring, I feel good knowing that I'm helping to prepare this generation for the inevitable war," Sirius said. "And next class is going to be very exciting! Remus is going to come in and help teach some more defense spells."

"But isn't he afraid of what some of the students will say?" Ron asked. "I mean, he _is_ a werewolf after all."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. "Professor Lupin's condition shouldn't matter to anyone! He is an excellent professor and we should be honored that he's willing to take the time and come here to help us learn!"

"Why thank you for defending my honor, Hermione, but I understood what Ron had meant and it wasn't to be demeaning."

The Trio whipped around and saw Remus leaning against the doorway smiling at them. He walked over and stood next to Harry and clapped him on the back. "Shouldn't you three be at dinner?" Remembering their previously made arrangement they excused themselves and headed to the Great Hall.

Sirius looked scandalized, "They could have at least asked us to join them!"

Remus laughed and rolled his eyes, "Come on Snuffles, let's go."

The two friends linked arms and left the classroom.

xxx

"Where are these Gryffindorks?" Draco muttered to himself while standing in the 7th floor corridor. He knew it was risky to be seen with the Golden Trio but he felt it was necessary to wait before creating the Room. _Maybe Potter and Weasley will see I'm not that bad after all._ He glanced up and down the corridor once more before growling. "Come on, come on." Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he saw them approaching.

They had changed out of their Hogwarts robes into more comfortable clothing, making Draco feel out of place in his expensive robes. Ron was wearing khaki pants and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Harry had on jeans that seemed slightly too big for him and a black t-shirt. But it was Hermione that attracted Draco's attention. Her hair was pulled into two messy low pigtails and some stray curls were framing her face. Her dark grey sweatpants seemed to hug her slender legs and her maroon t-shirt hung a bit loosely. As they neared him, Draco could make out the word "Gryffindor" on the front before averting his eyes to her face as to not be accused of staring.

"Finally," he said when they reached him. "I feel like I've been waiting for hours."

"Well no one told you to come directly after you finished eating," Ron snapped. "Why didn't you go change into normal clothes?"

Draco looked down and blushed a bit. "Well, I did change. These are the only kinds of 'normal' clothes I have. Father wouldn't dare buy anything Muggle, no offense."

"None taken," Harry said nodding slightly. "We understand." He elbowed Ron who then gave a mumbled apology. "So, why are you out here instead of inside?"

"I wanted to let you decide on the Room."

Harry looked surprised. _Draco Malfoy letting someone else call the shots?_

"That was very nice of you Draco," Hermione said smiling brightly at the blonde boy. She began pacing slowly three times in front of the doorway before entering.

The Room had conformed itself into a neutral looking lounge area. There was a warm brick fireplace and three plush couches set around a small coffee table. Pillows were tossed haphazardly onto the couches.

"Great job, Hermy!" Ron said as he threw himself onto one of the couches. He kicked off his shoes and sprawled out onto it. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks, Ronnie, I'm glad you approve," Hermione giggled. She stood in front of the fireplace while the boys got comfortable on the couches. She began flipping through the book she was holding and, once the page was found, placed it onto the coffee table.

"Are Ginny, Neville and Luna joining us?" Harry asked. Draco groaned and Ron let out a snort, _or was that a snore?_

"No," Hermione answered while glaring at the dozing red-head. "Luna hasn't finished the necklaces because it seems someone has taken them." She shook her head sadly, "Poor girl, she really is very nice. Anyway, I taught her the incantation so she could do it herself." Then she looked expectantly at Draco.

"What?"

"The trinkets?"

"The whats?"

"Draco!"

"Alright, calm down woman," Draco laughed while getting off of the couch and approaching Hermione. He motioned for her to sit on the couch he previously vacated but before she reached it, Harry reached out and snatched her wrist.

"Sit with me?" he asked giving her a hopeful expression. He watched as she nodded and smiled shyly at him before sitting close to his side. He dropped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. _I love my Seeker reflexes._

Draco was nervously going through his cloak pocket to even notice anything that went on. He produced three midnight velvet boxes and placed them on the table gently. He looked at the Trio and suddenly became very nervous. _What's wrong with you? You're a Malfoy, you demand attention!_ He straightened considerably and as he opened his mouth to speak Ron let out a loud snore.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as Harry and Draco exploded with laughter. Hermione conjured up a cup of water and had it spill onto Ron's head.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ron said jumping practically out of his skin. "That was freezing!"

"Do you think you can stay awake now? This is kind of important," she snapped. Ron mumbled to himself but sat up on the couch as Harry and Draco tried to control their laughter.

"Ok well I got our trinkets," Draco said pointing to the boxes. "It had to be something common enough that we'd all have but ordinary enough as to not look suspicious. Now please, Hermione, I don't want to hear complaints about how much they must have cost. Just remember this is for our safety." He opened the box on the left and took out a thick gold chain with a three inch broom hanging off of it. "I wanted to get something that reminded me of each of you. Weas – er, Ron this one's yours. I wanted to get a weasel but I figured you would look kind of strange having a weasel hang around your neck considering I'm the only one that calls you that. And we're supposed to be enemies so why would I get you something? The broom signifies the Quidditch matches we've had against each other and the ones that will come."

Ron stared dumbfounded at the chain in his hand. "I – uh – thanks, Mal – I mean Draco."

Draco nodded and returned to the coffee table. He opened the box on the right and held up a similar chain but with a lightning bold instead of a broom. "Harry, we've been enemies since our first train ride to Hogwarts. I probably should have gotten you a Snitch but I just couldn't pass this up," he said with a smirk. "I know that deep down you'll beat the bastard."

Harry took the chain and shook Draco's hand firmly. "Thanks, mate."

Draco picked up the last box and looked at Hermione. She had tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. _Please Merlin let her like this_. "Hermione, I looked through every jewelry store in Hogsmeade until I found this. It had to be perfect because it was for you." He opened the box and took out a dainty gold chain with a book hanging off of it. He handed it to her and she smiled when she read the tiny inscription of _Hogwarts, a History_ on the front of it. "Hermione, you're probably the smartest person I know. I've been a right wanker to you ever since we've met and I'm sorry for it. You never let me get to you and always stood up for your friends; that's something that makes you very special. And this is why I got you this, too." He handed her a smaller midnight box.

"Draco, please you shouldn't have," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Even Harry and Ron were watching the exchange closely. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a gold ring but instead of a plain band it was tiny stars. Inside each star was a tiny diamond. "Oh, Draco, it's beautiful. But you really shouldn't-"

"Just think of it as I'm making up for all the birthdays I've missed," Draco said smiling at her. He grinned as she placed it on her right ring finger and held her hand out to admire it. Harry held her hand flat in his as he and Ron studied it.

"It's really nice Draco," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Perfect for our Hermione."

"Thank you Draco!" Hermione said flying off the couch and launching herself at Draco. She wrapped her arms around him in one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"You're welcome Hermione," Draco said hugging her back. "Now, you have some spell work to do."

"Right," she said wiping her eyes. "Where's yours?"

Draco reached inside his shirt and pulled off his chain. It looked like Harry and Ron's but had a snake on it. "Even though I don't act it much anymore, I'm still proud to be a Slytherin."

Hermione nodded and took Draco, Harry and Ron's chains and placed them on the coffee table before slowly placing hers down with them. "The caster of the spell," she began, "has to be in a calm state of mid. That means if you boys can please be quiet until I'm finished it would be greatly appreciated. I've combined the lesser spell I found in the book with some of the Italian magic I've learned."

"How will we know if it's worked?" Harry asked. _Merlin she looks wonderful in the fire light. I'm so happy she decided to keep that jersey._

"What do you mean 'if'?" Ron asked feigning disbelief. "Hermione Granger never does something half-arsed." He sent a dramatic wink to Hermione who just shook her head.

"If a green light surrounds the charms we'll know it worked correctly," she said. "Now if you're finished I have to concentrate." She turned her back on the three amused boys and started breathing methodically.

Draco's eyes widened as he read the name "Potter" emblazed on the back of Hermione's shirt. His eyes narrowed and before he could stop himself he spat quietly, "Laid your claim on her, have you?"

"What?" Harry whispered back.

"Your jersey."

"I was teaching her how to fly a broom. She decided to keep it."

"It looks like she's branded."

"Look Malfoy, if you don't like it don't look at her."

Draco sat quietly in his seat and glared at the smirk on Harry's face. _He's enjoying this!_

"Malfoy, give it up," came Ron's whisper from the other couch. "Look, not to be rude or anything, because for Hermy's sake I'm trying to be civil to you, but she's out of your field."

"Out of my field? Please, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Malfoy fortune. She's not interested in any of that. She's been Harry's ever since I can remember," he sighed and looked at his bespectacled best friend. Harry was watching Hermione work intently. She was currently working on his necklace, Harry and Draco's already being encased in a green glow. He turned back to Draco who was also staring at Hermione. _This girl is starting to have a fan club_. "Draco, for your own sanity, don't try so hard. She already trusts you for whatever reason and she's starting to think of you as a friend. Hell, we all are."

Draco smiled despite himself. "Thanks, Ron." He then turned to Harry. "Potter, want to play a quick Seeker vs. Seeker game after this?"

"Sure, you're on Malfoy," Harry said smiling.

"Regalo di Discorso!" Hermione yelled causing all three boys to jump from the couches. The four necklaces were glowing a bright white before reverting back to green and then stop glowing completely. She looked up at them smiling brightly, "I did it!"

Harry went to her, picked her up, and spun her around laughing loudly. Ron gave Draco an 'I told you so' look causing Draco to smirk. After Harry placed Hermione down on her feet, she handed them their necklaces back.

"I'll show you how it works," she gently rubbed the charm of the book and said softly, "Can you hear me?"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Bloody Hell!"

Hermione laughed, "I see it worked then."

"Will all three of us always hear the same thing?" Draco asked, genuinely interested in the spell this brilliant girl had invented.

"No, once you rub the charm twice just think of the person you want to hear you. You don't have to talk loudly either but the receiver will hear you loud and clear. However, this does not mean you can talk during tests, Ron," Hermione said sending a playful glare at him.

"Oy, why do you assume I would do that?" Ron asked looking scandalized.

"Ron you're talking to the brightest witch of our generation," Harry said nudging Hermione playfully. "Are we finished Hermione? Draco and I wanted to play a quick game of Seeker vs. Seeker."

"Yes, we're finished. Can I run to Gryffindor Tower to get a sweater?"

"No need, Hermione," Draco said taking off his outer cloak and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Draco," she said smiling.

The four left the Room of Requirement and made their way through back corridors and secret passages. Hermione warned them that they only had about an hour to play before curfew and they politely ignored her. When they reached the pitch Draco summoned three brooms from the shed.

"Ron, would you like to be the referee?" Draco asked handing Ron the extra broom.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said grabbing the broom and clapping Draco on the back. The two took to the sky as Harry and Hermione looked on.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" Harry asked while looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine Harry, don't worry about me ok?" Hermione said smiling. "I'll just be in the stands reading through this book some more. Just remember you have an hour before curfew." Harry nodded and smiled but just before he kicked off, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Good luck, Harry," she said before kissing his cheek softly.

Harry grinned goofily at her, "I'll do it for you, Mione." Then he kicked off and joined the other two boys in the sky.

xxx

"I told you an hour for a reason!" Hermione whispered hotly. The Trio, after saying good-night to Draco, were quietly making their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. "The Fat Lady will never let us in now!"

"Let's fly," Ron said smiling.

"No way! That's not even-"

"Ron's right Hermione," Harry whispered back. "We don't have any other choice. I'll take you to your room and then go back to mine."

Hermione looked skeptically at the two boys but nodded reluctantly before climbing onto Harry's broom. Ron went through the window they were closest to and Harry followed. Five minutes later Harry was hovering outside of the 6th Year Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory. He helped Hermione climb carefully through the window.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered. "Good night."

"Night Mione," Harry whispered kissing her forehead lightly. "See you in the morning." With that he flew around to the Boys' Dormitory while Hermione got ready for bed.

Once he got settled in his bed Harry whispered good night to Ron and closed his curtains. Snuggling into his bed he closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"Love you, Harry."

The words were so clear in his head he couldn't help but be startled. Smiling, he gently rubbed the lightning bolt charm. "Love you too, Mione."

_xxx_

_Regalo di Discorso - gift of speech_

_please review:)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:** I'm so so so so soooo sorry this is extremely late! I hope there's still someone out there reading at this point. Real life and a broken heart got in the way of this, so please, accept my heartfelt apology. The next chapters should be up a lot sooner. That is, as soon as I write them, I'll send them in! Please review, and I'm sorry again!_

**Chapter 16**

Days passed uneventfully and Harry couldn't have been happier when Friday approached. Although he and Ron had double Divination first thing, he sat at the Gryffindor Table at breakfast all smiles. Ron plopped down across from him and started piling mountains of food onto his plate.

Looking at his best mate strangely, Ron sighed before asking, "Why are you sp bloody chipper? Don't you know we have Trealwny doubled? And with those whiney Hufflepuffs, too!"

"I know, Ron," Harry said grinning. "There's just something about knowing we've no classes tomorrow and can play Quidditch." Lowering he voice he asked, "Think Malfoy will go for a midnight match?"

Ron grinned as the prospect of another intense match appeared, "I hope so. Maybe Ginny'll play too."

Seemingly appearing out of thin air, Ginny sat herself down as close to Harry as she could without being accused of sitting on his lap. "What do you hope I'll play?" she asked purposely leaning across Harry to grab the pumpkin juice.

"We might play midnight Quidditch tonight," Harry said absently while looking towards the double doors. _Where is Hermione?_ He glanced at the bracelet on his wrist and sighed when he saw it wasn't glowing.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" Ginny said waving her hand in front of his face.

"No, sorry Gin. What were you saying?"

She huffed indignantly and said, "I said that I would love to join your game since we haven't played Quidditch in a while."

Harry and Ron smirked at each other before turning back to their food. Hermione and Neville appeared not long after, explaining that Luna had caught up to them and had finished the bottle cap necklaces. Noticing there was no room for her next to Harry, Hermione sat between Ron and Neville and handed Ginny her necklace.

"Hey Nev, Harry, Ginny and I are going to play a midnight game of Quidditch tonight. Would you like to join us?" Ron asked ignoring the stern glance Hermione was sending him. _It's the bloody weekend!_

"That actually sounds great," Neville said shocking his friends. "The workload so far has been heavy and making me feel stressed. Maybe some flying will do me some good."

Ron cheered and Harry reached across the table to clap Neville on the shoulder.

"Hermione, where did you get that necklace?" Ginny asked pointing to the chain around Hermione's neck.

Hermione rubbed the book gently and spoke quietly, "Draco got it for me. It's like the one Luna made you and Neville."

"Only yours is better!" Ginny spat out narrowing her eyes.

"Ginny, it's not about whose is better," Hermione whispered furiously. _What is with this girl lately?_ "It's for our protection!"

"Oh, so because you're Hermione Granger you need to be protected by gold right?"

"No! I didn't know he was getting this!"

"Did he get you that ring, too?!"

"Yes! He did!"

"So you've decided to fraternize with the enemy!" Ginny yelled causing people to look toward them. She inwardly smirked knowing she had an audience.

"Ginny stop it!" Harry hissed.

"No, Harry," Ginny said standing from the bench. "How can you call Hermione your best friend after she's accepted gifts from Draco Malfoy?!"

A collective gasp sounded throughout the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville stared dumbfounded at the smirking red-head. Whispers and accusations traveled quickly around. At the Slytherin Table, Draco had to be physically restrained so that he wouldn't go over and throttle the girl.

"Draco, please calm down. This is what she wants. You'll give yourself away." Hermione's voice floated through his head. He looked toward the bushy haired girl and marveled at how she did nothing to defend herself. Harry and Ron were yelling furiously at Ginny who was standing proudly and smirking at Hermione.

"Hermione you can't let her do this to you. She's hell bent on making you miserable. I'll give myself up; I don't care."

"Draco, please, don't do this."

Draco sat down and stabbed at his breakfast angrily. _That two-timing backstabbing wench! How dare she! If those Gryffindors think that for one second I'm going to sit back and –_

"Drakie, that's not true is it?" Pansy asked placing herself practically on his lap.

"Why would I even go near that Mudblood? She'd get filth on my robes," Draco hissed through a false smirk. _Play it normal, keep insulting them._ "Granger wishes I'd give her the time of day. Those Gryffindorks are nothing but self-centered prats. A bunch of half-bloods and Mudbloods they are."

Pansy giggled flirtatiously and snaked her hand through his arm. "Good," she purred into his ear, "because you're all mine."

Draco shook her loose and stood from the table. He watched as pansy turned to spread the 'truth', grabbed his books, and left the Great Hall.

xxx

"How could you say something like that, Ginny?!" Harry yelled incredulously. "How could you accuse Hermione of something like that?!"

"She just admitted-"

"You honestly think Hermione would accept anything from Malfoy?!" Ron spat furiously. "Merlin Ginny, grow up and stop being so jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of her-"

"Then back off!" Harry shouted, his words echoing off the silent walls of the Great Hall. He could see Sirius trying to make his way to him and he lowered his voice dangerously. "You've been acting like a spoiled wench ever since term started. You'll be lucky to end up as half the girl Hermione is."

"Harry you don't-" Hermione started before being cut off abruptly.

"She's brilliant. Everyone loves her. She's loyal to a fault. She's the most talented witch I've ever me." He looked Ginny straight in her watery eyes. "You're making a food of yourself, Ginerva. Give it up."

Ginny ran from the Hall crying and few went after her, mumbling curses about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Before Harry could sit back down, Sirius gripped his arm tightly. "My office. NOW!" He then proceeded to drag his still furious God-son out of the Great Hall.

xxx

"How can you fault me for this?!" Harry yelled angrily at his God-father.

"You yelled at and made a fellow Gryffindor cry! A girl who is a year younger and your best mate's sister no less!" Sirius bellowed pacing around his office.

"Did you hear the things she said about Hermione!? So what if that slimy git bought her a necklace and a ring! Did she have to announce it to the whole damn Great Hall?! She could have blown that no good Pureblood's cover!"

"Hermione is a big girl, Harry! She can deal with a little jealousy."

"A little?! Ginny's been a right slag since we got here!"

"Stop fighting Hermione's battles!"

"I won't stop!" Harry yelled and the pitcher of water Sirius kept on his desk exploded. Sirius stared disbelievingly at him before he waved his wand and cleaned the mess. Harry threw himself into a chair and covered his face with his hands. _Calm down, Potter. Blowing up things is not a good sign of control._ "Sorry Sirius," he mumbled.

"Do you mind telling me what really the problem is?" Sirius asked sitting across from him.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face vigorously. "Ginny's been on Hermione's case since the beginning of term. First it was little things like dirty looks or quiet remarks. But then she told Hermione she might as well go live in the library. God, Sirius, I thought I was angry then. After that she became increasingly hostile towards Hermione. Snide remarks mostly; almost as if she's trying to prove she's better than Hermione. Then today, what she said. I just – I wanted to hex her."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully before carefully asking, "Why _do_ you fight all of Hermione's battles?"

Harry at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Hermione is probably, no definitely, the most capable girl I know. I know she can fight her own battles, probably better than me and Ron can. But I just – she's been through so much. I just don't want her to feel pain anymore."

Sirius nodded smiling sadly at Harry. "It seems like you care a great deal for her."

"I do," Harry whispered hiding his face. "She's so important to me and sometimes I feel like I take her fro granted."

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?"

"No! I mean – I – she knows she's my best friend," Harry stuttered and then glared at Sirius' knowing smirk.

"Does she know how you feel about the present from the 'no good slimy Pureblood git'?" Sirius asked with a grin. Harry groaned loudly and Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. Now go to class."

Harry nodded, mumbled "thanks" and ran out the door. Sirius laughed loudly again before making his way out the door and to his own classroom.

xxx

"Harry!" Ron yelled seeing his best friend outside of the Divination room. "Where have you been? Trelawny foretold your death three times."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Sirius was just helping me calm down." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry mate, for you know, yelling at your sister before."

"Ah, don't worry about it. She's been a right git to Hermione lately and Nev said she always seems preoccupied," Ron said shrugging. The two boys started walking silently toward the Great Hall. "You think Hermy's ok?"

Harry smacked himself on the head loudly. Ron looked at him oddly and Harry growled out, "I was so angry at Ginny that I didn't even check on Hermione! What happened after I left?"

"Word spread from Parkinson who heard from Malfoy himself that Hermione wishes he would give her the time of day and that she would get Mudblood filth on his robes if he went near her. Then Hermione told me she had to get to class and left. Dean said he'd watch her since they have Muggle Studies together." Harry was furious. Ron could tell by the tick in his set jaw. "Harry he didn't mean it. He was just-"

"Covering his own arse instead of helping out a friend," Harry spat out. "He's a slimy two-faced wanker!"

"Harry," Ron said seriously. "He would have given himself away. He did what was best for us."

"Why are you defending him?! You don't even like him!"

"I know but-"

"I told Draco not to do anything Harry," Hermione's voice filtered through his mind drowning out Ron's words. "He did what was right. I don't care what he said about me. It's nothing; he didn't mean it. Now, calm down, the whole Great Hall can hear you."

"-una Lovegood to Hogsmeade, what do you think?"

"Huh? Sorry Ron, Hermione was talking to me. What'd you say?"

"I said I was thinking about asking Luna Lovegood to Hogsmeade, what do you think?"

Harry smirked at his best friend, "I think it's a bloody brilliant idea."

"Thanks mate," Ron said smiling as they entered the Hall. They spotted Hermione sitting with Seamus and Dean and she was forcefully smiling at them. Giving each other a look, the two Gryffindors made their way over to the table.

"Hey guys, Hermy," Ron said sitting across from them.

"Ronnie," Hermione said forcefully and glaring at her red-headed best friend. Ron however looked unfazed.

"How was Muggle Studies, Hermione?" Harry asked hoping to avoid the obvious subject.

"It was okay," Hermione answered giving Harry a small smile.

Dean looked scandalized at Hermione. "Okay? Hermione you barely said a word and practically ignored Professor Binns when he asked you about Muggle methods of transport! And then you didn't know what chapter to read from!"

Hermione was glaring fiercely at Dean and Seamus was inching away. Ron and Harry looked shocked at the revelation. "Thanks Dean," Hermione said sarcastically before growling out, "Next time we're around Lavender, remind me to tell her about how you draw pictures of Parvarti during class!" Dean stared wide eyed at the witch before hastily saying good-bye and ran from the Great Hall with Seamus hot on his heels.

"Hermione, was he telling the truth?" Harry asked reaching across the table for her hand.

Hermione stared down at her plate willing herself not to cry. Dean wasn't lying; she spent most of Muggle Studies thinking about what Ginny had said. _She could have caused a major problem if they found out Draco was on our side._ It wasn't Ginny's accusing words that hurt but the fact that she would sink so low as to blow a cover like that. _All she wants is Harry's attention. She doesn't understand that he's not interested. And poor Draco got pulled into this mess; I hope he's alright._

"Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and looked up and met Harry's concerned green gaze. "Sorry Harry. No, Dean wasn't lying." She leaned across the table so only Harry and Ron could hear. "I'm concerned about Draco. What if they think it's true and one of those Slytherins writes home and tells their Death Eater parents?"

Harry and Ron smiled at each other. "Leave it to Hermy to be more concerned about the ferret than herself," Ron said.

"I'm serious!" she said glaring at the two boys. "What if his cover gets blown?"

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said while elbowing a laughing Ron. "He's probably having an 'I hate Mudbloods' party right now. No one's going to believe Ginny."

"But she _is_ very popular and if she lets it slip out-"

"Hermione, my sister had better have more brains that to let something like _that_ slip," Ron said munching on his fifth sandwich. "The only reason she blew up this morning was because she's jealous that Malfoy has taken a liking to you and still can't seem to stand her. And she's also jealous that Harry spends no time with her and he does with you."

Harry looked confused, "Why would she be jealous that I spend time with Hermione?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other incredulously and then back at Harry.

"Ginny likes you, you git!" Ron said. _Wow what a dolt!_

Harry looked horrified. "W-what?! No, y-you must be j-joking."

"Oh, Harry, you can't possibly tell us that you didn't notice how she's been acting towards you," Hermione said shaking her head.

"No! I haven't! I thought she was just being friendly!" Harry said defensively.

Hermione and Ron started laughing at the look of bewilderment on Harry's face. Soon after, he joined in their laughter. After a while the Trio picked up their books and made their way to class.

xxx

Harry opened his eyes and squinted trying to regain his focus. He was in a darkened room and he could barely make out a fire place and an overstuffed couch in front of him. Rubbing his eyes he looked around and noticed that he was alone. He tentatively took a step forward before the room flooded with candlelight. He whipped around quickly, wand drawn, expecting someone to be there. But instead he came face to face with a mirror.

Harry stared at his reflection off the mirror's sleek surface. _What in the name of Merlin is going on?_ he thought frantically.

"Harry Potter," a voice called from the darkness. A cold, high pitched, slithery voice. A voice Harry knew all too well.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Harry yelled to the empty room.

"I will show you yourself instead," the voice hissed back.

The surface of the mirror began to ripple causing Harry to watch in awe. Soon, a scene unfolded and Harry gasped. It was himself fighting alongside Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Neville. Their enemy wasn't visible but colored jets of light were zooming passed them. Soon the five split up and ran in different directions fighting the unseen enemies.

Harry watched with baited breath as a silent silver stream of light struck Neville in the chest, causing him to fall out of view. "No," he whispered as Ron was struck next and also vanished. His fists clenched as he watched as an unsuspecting Hermione would have gotten hit with an orange stream but Draco pushed her out of the way taking the hit himself. Hermione screamed and started a rapid fire, mimicking the Harry in the mirror.

The two mirrored figures backed into each other and held hands while firing off more spells. Suddenly, Hermione got ripped away from him. Both Harry in the mirror and the spectator yelled, "NO!" Hermione's tortured screams echoed throughout the empty room causing Harry to sink to his knees.

"She's mine now, Potter," the voice hissed again.

"No!" Harry yelled jumping to his feet. "You'll never get her!"

"It's too late," Voldemort said appearing from one of the shadows. The candlelight gleamed off of his waxy skin. "Farewell, Potter. Avada Kedavera!"

xxx

"NO!" Harry screamed bolting upright in his bed. "Ron! Neville! Wake up! He's got her!" Ron and Neville flew out of bed and stared frantically at Harry.

"What? Who?" Ron asked searching for a shoe.

"Voldemort!" Harry gasped untangling himself from his sheets. "He has Hermione!"

The three boys raced down the steps of the dormitory and ran through the Common Room. They flew up the steps to the Girls' Dormitory so fast the steps didn't have a chance to change into a slide. They broke open the door to the 6th Year's room causing the girls to scream and bolt awake.

"Hermione!" all three yelled when they saw her jump unsteadily from her bed, wand trained on them. Harry rushed over and crushed the girl into his arms.

"Harry? Ron? Neville?" Hermione asked, shocked. "What's going on?"

"Harry…nightmare…you…gone," Neville panted while bent over trying to catch his breath.

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding and she tentatively brought her arms around Harry. "Harry I'm here," she whispered.

"Geez, Granger, can't you take this study session somewhere else?" Lavender snapped appearing from behind her curtains. Her eyes landed on the pajama clad friends and visibly widened at the sight of Harry. "Oh, Harry! I didn't realize you were coming to visit. If I would have known I would have gotten…dressed," she flirted.

"Piss off, Brown," Ron spat. "Harry, let's go to the Common Room."

"Yeah, come on Harry," Neville urged while inching towards the door.

The four made their way to the Common Room, quiet not to disrupt anyone else. After reassuring Harry she was fine, Hermione sat between Ron and Neville while Harry paced in front of the fire place. After a few calming breaths, he told his friends the nightmare that shook him to the core. They sat in stunned silence, too shocked to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Harry said flopping onto one of the armchairs. "I didn't mean to make this into a big thing. I just – when he took you Hermione – I just snapped."

"Mate," Ron said while staring at Harry. "We knew what we were getting into by being friends with you. There's no need to apologize."

"Ron's right," Neville said yawning. "We're not going to stop being mates with you over a dew sleepless nights."

"We thought you knew us better than that," Ron smirked.

Harry smiled shyly at his friends. _What did I do to deserve them?_ "Thanks, guys."

"Harry, do you think you should tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Or if not Dumbledore, then maybe Sirius or Professor Lupin?"

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Harry nodded. "Tomorrow I'll tell them. Maybe all three if possible."

Ron stood and let out a loud yawn. "As fun as this all has been, I'm heading back to the sack."

"Me too," Neville echoed. "Goodnight."

"Coming Harry?" Ron asked at the base of the steps.

Harry glanced towards a deep in thought Hermione. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she stared into the dwindling fire. Looking back towards Ron and Neville he shook his head. "I'll be up soon." Ron and Neville exchanged smirks and continued up the staircase.

"You could have gone, you know," Hermione said breaking her gaze away from the fire and looking at him.

Harry flopped onto the couch beside her and covered his face with his hands. "I know but it's my fault you're awake now and, well, I just," he sighed and leaned back against the couch. He turned to look at the brunette next tot him. She was regarding him in that curious way of hers. "I just needed to make sure you're alright."

Hermione smiled softly at him and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh, Harry. I'm fine. Just a little sleepy because it's three in the morning. But I'm safe."

_Safe? She thinks she's safe? _Her soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'm protected."

Something inside of Harry snapped at her words. He looked at Hermione; his best friend. This girl, this woman, was putting her entire life in his hands. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he grabbed Hermione by the shoulders.

"Harry, what-"

"Listen to me, Mione," he said in a hoarse voice, tears leaking from his eyes. "I promise, no I swear, to you that I will protect you until my last breath. Voldemort will have to more to Antarctica to escape my wrath if anything happens to you. You are my best friend; you're the glue that holds me together." He crushed her to him and cried openly on her shoulder.

"Shh, Harry," Hermione whispered while rubbing his back and crying silently to herself. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to make you feel pressured or anything."

"Don't think like that Hermione!" Harry said fiercely while pushing himself away from her. "I would gladly die protecting you and I would willingly give my life for you."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said smiling while taking him back into her arms. "You really are a hero."

Harry laughed, "I'll be your hero, Mione." He settled his crying and sat back wiping his eyes. "Some hero, eh? Crying like a wanker."

Hermione laughed and dried her own eyes. "It shows that you're human."

The two sat in silence for a while just enjoying the fact that they were together.

"Hermione?" Harry's sleepy voice called after the fired turned down into a few flickering embers.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Almost."

"Me, too."

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Cuddle?"

"Of course, Mione."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry. I'm a terrible person, I know - I know. In all actuality I've had this chapter written for a while now but never had time to sit and actually type it up. Real life got in the way (once again) but I'm certain now that I will have plenty of time for the next chapter. I have it outlined, although I'm lacking the confidence to continue writing. I'm sure half the people that have read this story have no interest in it anymore and for that I am sorry. For those of you who are willing to continue reading, thank you very much. Read and Review, please, if you would like.**

**Chapter 17**

"Oy! You two! Wake up!" Ron's voice called. Hermione and Harry jumped to opposite sides of the couch as if they were burned. Ron chuckled loudly at their expressions. "You're lucky it was me and not Ginny. Now go get dressed so we can go to breakfast."

"M-morning Ron," Hermione stuttered while rising from the couch. She tried to rush around Ron but he but he grabbed her arm. She looked at him questioningly and grinned as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, Hermy. Sleep well?" Ron asked cheekily.

Hermione beamed at Harry and then Ron. "I slept wonderfully. Now, excuse me, I must look a fright."

"Never, Mione," Harry said while standing. Hermione beamed once again and practically skipped to her room.

"Smooth mate," Ron said smirking. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck and glancing towards the steps leading up to the Girls' Dormitory. "I'll be right back, mate."

Ron smirked as Harry rushed up the stairs. _When will those two realize that they have their soul mates under their noses?_ Plopping down on the couch, Ron rubbed his broomstick necklace. "Malfoy, are you up?"

"Yeah, Weasley."

"Ron?" Hermione's voice floated through his head. He started, still not used to random voices of his friends popping up in his head unexpectedly. "I want to train in the Room of Requirement after breakfast. Please pass along the message, I'll be down soon."

"Sure thing Hermy," Ron said back before nodding at Harry who had just reappeared. "Hermione tell you?"

Harry nodded, "I told Malfoy and Neville. I figured you'd tell Luna."

Ron blushed and then looked a little uneasy. "Do you think we should tell Ginny?"

Harry also got a nervous look in his eyes. "Um, maybe Hermione should make that decision."

"So, no nick-name now?"

"What?"

"You called her Mione this morning."

"Did I?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry! When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you lo-"

"Hi Hermione!" Harry shouted leaping up from his chair.

Hermione looked startled at first but then smiled shyly at Harry before looking to Ron, "Ready to go?"

"Starving!" Ron answered while grabbing her and dragging her out the portrait hole. Harry laughed and followed them out.

x x x

Towards the end of a tense (Ginny had decided to make her presence known by declaring loudly that she would not sit with traitors when Neville asked why she wouldn't sit with him and the Trio) breakfast Harry made his way to the Professor's Table, intent on talking to his God-Father.

"Sir – err, Professor Black?" Harry said grinning at Sirius' face at that formality. "May I speak with you privately?"

"Yes, Mister Potter," Sirius smiled back at his God-Son. He excused himself from the Headmaster's presence and began walking with Harry to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "What's the problem, Harry?" he asked when he had seated himself behind the desk.

Harry signed and sat down in one of the student desks. "I had a nightmare last night."

"A nightmare, or a Voldemort induced nightmare?"

"Most likely Voldemort induced." Harry continued telling Sirius every detail about what had happened in his dream.

Sirius listened quietly and once Harry was done offered his two cents. "Do you think Voldemort knows of your alliance with Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm almost certain because why else would he have been in the mirror fighting with us rather than against us? Should I tell the Headmaster?"

"I'll tell him, you should go along with the practice that Hermione wants to have."

"Alright, thanks Sirius," Harry said smiling at his God-Father before walking out of the classroom. Once out in the hallway, Harry rubbed his lightning bolt and thought of his bushy-haired best friend. "Hermione, are we going to practice?"

"Harry! I completely forgot that there's a Hogsmeade trip going on today. Would you like to go there first?"

"Say yes, mate! Think of the butterbeer!" Ron's voice said mixing in with Hermione's.

"Ronald! Stop being rude!"

"Potter, seriously, say Hogsmeade. I need to stock up on some supplies."

"Draco, you're rude, too!"

Harry laughed out loud at the argument going on inside his head. He made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Upon entering he found a very angry Hermione glaring across the room at a very amused Ron who was playing a game of wizard's chess with Neville. Smiling, Harry flopped down next to Hermione in the plushy armchair she was in.

"Harry, these chairs weren't meant for more than one person," Hermione said moodily. "Have you decided?"

"Yes and I would love it if you would spend a relaxing day with me walking around the lovely town of Hogsmeade," Harry said smiling broadly. _Please don't let her think I'm a pathetic prat._

Hermione's eyes widened and her cheeks were tinged pink. _Did he just as me on a date?_ "L-like a date?"

"Don't lose your cool, mate," Ron's voice floated into Harry's head. Glancing up he saw Ron and Neville watching them intently with smiles on their faces.

Harry looked back at Hermione. Her eyes were wide with hope and excitement; the look made his heart soar. "Yes, Hermione. Will you go on a date to Hogsmeade with me?"

_Oh my Merlin!_ "Yes, Harry. Of course I will," Hermione replied smiling widely.

Harry grinned and playfully nudged her, "Planning on going dressed like that?"

Hermione blushed and scrambled out of her seat mumbling something about changing before dashing off to her room.

"Smooth, mate," Ron said from across the room. He watched as Harry smirked and stared unseeingly into the fire.

Minutes later Hermione came down the steps of the Girls' Dorm. She was dressed in form-fitting dark jeans and a blue striped button down top. The top few buttons were undone showing a hint of a lacy white tank-top. Her hair was pulled back slightly on the sides of her head, letting her chestnut curls fall down her back. Her Gryffindor scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Okay, ready," she said while tossing Harry and Ron their coats.

Ron smiled at Harry's dumbstruck look and helped Hermione into her coat. "Hermy, you look nice."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ronnie." Then she turned expectantly towards Harry.

Harry cleared his throat nervously and stood to put his coat on. "Yes, um, you look quite pretty."

Hermione beamed at them – her two best friends. _They've always been there for me. And they know exactly what to say to make me feel better._ Overwhelmed with affection, she wrapped her arms around her boys. "Thank you both – for everything."

They hugged her back unflinchingly before they headed out the portrait hole.

x x x

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Hermy!"

"No, Ron!"

"Awe, come on!"

"Ronald, Hermione is right."

"Luna! How could you betray me like that?"

"Honestly, Ronald! Stop being so dramatic!"

Harry couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped his lips. Hermione, Ron, Luna and he were seated in a booth at the over-crowded Three Broomsticks. Hermione, after spending a generous amount of money in Flourish and Blotts, wanted to head back to Hogwarts after a round of warm butterbeer to hold their first Italian defense lesson. Luna agreed with her in that dreamy way she had. Ron, however, was adamant about staying in Hogsmeade until nightfall. Harry couldn't care less either way.

"It's going to start snowing, Ron," Hermione said while sipping her butterbeer. "None of us are dressed for that."

"And besides, mate," Harry interjected, "with most of the students here it would be easier with us to meet up with ferret face," and with a glance at Hermione's scowl corrected himself, "I mean Malfoy."

Ron scowled at Harry, "You're supposed to be on my side." Sighing dejectedly he shrugged on his coat and threw some knuts on the table. His friends followed and they began making their way out of the pub.

The walk back to Hogwarts was silent but comfortable. Luna pointed out that Frost-Covered Whitgalls came out at the first sign of snow and while no one took her seriously, when a few flakes began to fall, they all quickened their pace. As the castle came into view, Hermione channeled Draco, telling him to meet them in the Room of Requirement after he changed into comfortable clothing. His hesitation told her he didn't know what that was and she asked Harry if he had anything Draco could borrow.

"Isn't it bad enough that I have to be civil to the slimy git? Now you want me to share clothes with him, too?" Harry asked as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. After dropping off Luna at the Ravenclaw Tower, the Trio returned to Gryffindor to drop off their packages and change into drier clothing.

"For goodness sake, Harry! I'm not asking you to invite him for a slumber party and do each others' hair!"

Ron couldn't help but laugh uproariously at Harry's horrified and disgusted face.

"Hermione!"

"What?" she said innocently. "Harry, really, you're a wizard! You can transfigure one of your pair from Dudley for him, can't you?" he answered her with a grunt and she turned to head up to get changed. "Go get dressed, you two. Sweatpants preferably since they are much easier to move in."

"Yes, Hermione."

The boys headed into their dorm and changed into loose fitting clothing. Harry was seated on his bed in black sweats and a white tank top. He was waiting for Ron to finish so they could meet Hermione.

"Uh, mate?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

Ron came out of the loo looking sheepish with pink tipped ears. "Do you have some of those sweaterpants for me to borrow?"

Harry smirked, "Not much into Muggle wears, eh Ron?" Ron's cheeks burned bright red and Harry laughed before tossing a pair of sweats towards Ron.

"Thanks mate," the red-head said while donning the dark gray sweatpants. After throwing on a white t-shirt, the boys made their way back downstairs. Neville was waiting in an arm chair dressed in navy blue loose pants and an oversized sweatshirt.

"Oy, won't you be hot, Nev?" Ron asked flopping down onto the couch.

"No, I was in the Room of Requirement this morning and it was cold in there," Neville answered.

Ron and Harry looked at each other questioningly before shrugging. Moments later, Hermione skipped down the steps in form fitting black sweats and a white tank top underneath a black zip-up. All three boys stared openly at the girl they've known since they were eleven years old.

Hermione blushed brightly, "Alright?" The boys cleared their throats and mumbled incoherently. Hermione smirked, "Let's go you lot. Luna and Draco are going to meet us there."

"What about G-Ginny?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Not wanted," came Harry's curt reply.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised. "She may come if she wishes."

"Awe come on Hermy," Ron said as they made their way out of the portrait hole. "After everything she's said you're still going to include her?"

Hermione whipped around stopping them in their tracks. Her face was contorted into a scowl and her eyes were glaring, "Look, I know what Ginny said and did was wrong, but we are at war! If she has something against me than so be it. But if she wants to learn to defend herself then I'll be damned if any of you turn her away!"

Harry stepped forward and wrapped Hermione in his arms. He felt her tension fade as she started sobbing. "Alright Hermione. We won't say another word on the subject." He stood there holding her as she calmed down.

"Thank you, Harry," she sniffed as she composed herself. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"No problem, Hermy," Ron said draping his arm across her shoulders.

The four made their way to the Room of Requirement in silence. When they arrived they found Luna sitting outside the door in a pair of yellow loose fitting pants and an orange flowing top.

"Luna, why are you sitting there?" Harry asked peering at the younger girl peculiarly.

"Waiting for the Miniature Beetleleeks to leave the Room," she answered dreamily.

The four looked at each other and then at Luna.

"Um, okay," Ron said after a minute of silence. "We should go inside."

Harry paced back and forth three times before the door appeared. Walking into the Room of Requirement was always an awing experience. Today, it resembled a smaller version of the room they used for the D.A. There were mats on the walls and a pile of them stacked in the corner to put on the floor. A table and some comfortable chairs were set in another corner and the table had a generous spread on it along with jugs of water.

"Alright," Hermione started going into professor-mode, as Ron so fondly liked to call it. "When Draco gets here we'll begin."

"Can we eat in the mean time?" Ron asked while rubbing his hands together and practically salivating over the food. He reached out a hand but it was slapped away by Luna. He turned a scandalized face to the Ravenclaw but she stared dreamily away.

"Luna's right, Ron," Hermione said without looking up from her pieces of parchment. She had cleared off space on the table and laid out her plans. "If you eat now, you'll be sluggish and you cannot be slow moving while dueling Death Eaters. Am I right, Harry?"

"Mmph," Harry replied. Hermione's head shot up and she rolled her eyes at Harry's sheepish face. "Sorry, Hermione, but the treacle smelled so good!" Ron and Neville laughed uproariously and Luna's tinkling giggle echoed through the room.

"What's so amusing?" Draco asked while quickly closing the door. He was dressed in tailored black dress pants and crisp button down.

"How are you going to duel in those nancy pants, Malfoy?" Ron asked staring skeptically at the blonde.

Draco's cheeks turned a slight pink and he struggled for something to say, "I, well -"

"Here," Harry said tossing a gray ball at him. Draco unballed the sweats and looked torn between wanting to throw them back or showing actual gratitude. Instead he just nodded to Harry and conjured a curtain so he could change.

Once he was done, he looked more comfortable but still his shirt out of place.

"Here, Draco," Hermione said as she transfigured his shirt into a tank top.

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco said sending her a heart melting smile.

Harry glared at the blonde as Neville and Ron narrowed their eyes at him.

"Now," Hermione started in her bossy tone, "I've done extensive research on four major Italian battle spells. The first one is a stronger version of our shield charm. Although it does not stop Unforgivables, it lasts longer and is thicker than our basic Protego."

"Is it flexible?" Harry asked, already excited about the new spell. "You know, because Protego creates a sort of stationary force-field and if we're running in battle we need something that's going to have to be mobile."

"Yes, instead of creating a barrier in the area around you, the charm puts a sort of armor on the caster," Hermione explained smartly. She smiled widely while Harry nodded in understanding.

"What kind of armor?" Draco asked looking skeptical.

"Like what Floating Ringlings use to protect themselves against oncoming Krinkles?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger girl. "Um, not exactly. Look, I'll just show you." The four stood back as Hermione gently tapped her head with her want and said clearly, "Schermo di protezione." A light layer of what looked to be water droplets covered her skin. "Now, someone throw a spell at me."

The five looked at each other and no one moved to be first. Finally, Harry raised his wand, "Stupefy!" The red light shot full force to Hermione and sizzled off her skin.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "That's amazing Hermy!"

"How many spells does it protect against?" Neville asked.

"Depending on the speed and force of the spell, as well as type, it can protect between 20 and 30 spells," Hermione said while removing her shield.

"Are you sure it doesn't work against Unforgivables?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I didn't get a chance to look up one to do that." The room went silent; the thought of Hermione's attack was still a sore subject.

"Listen, Hermione I really do apologize for what my father -"

"Apologize?" Harry asked incredulously while whirling to face Draco. "You apologize? Because of you and your precious daddy dearest, Hermione could have been killed!"

Draco's face turned furious as he faced the angry Boy-Who-Lived, "Listen, Potter, I apologized. It isn't as if I knew -"

"What?" came Ron's reply before Harry had a chance to retort. "Of course you knew who that scum was talking about during his planning! What other Mudblood -"

"Ron, don't say that!" Neville shouted.

"Please, everyone just -"

"Stay out of this Loony!"

"Don't call her that, Malfoy!" Ron screamed his face matching his hair.

Draco smirked, "Struck a nerve, eh Weasel?"

"Malfoy shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Harry growled out taking a step towards Draco.

"Honestly, we're supposed to be -"

"I'd like to see you try, Scarhead," Draco challenged cutting off Hermione. "My father would love to lock you up!"

"You're a disgrace to your father!" Harry yelled.

"What would you know about fathers?" Draco shot back furiously.

Harry shot forward so fast that Draco didn't have time to react. Before his fist connected with the blonde's nose a ring of fire separated them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped while grabbing Harry and yanking him back before he crashed into the flames.

"Where did that come from?" Neville asked.

"Finite!" Hermione said waving her wand. "You should all be ashamed!" she admonished glaring at the scowling boys. "We are supposed to be training and preparing for war, not fighting each other! Now if you are all finished screaming at each other, I can show you the next spell." She motioned her wand in a clockwise rotation and stated clearly, "Anello del fuoco." Another ring of fire leapt from her wand. "The fire ring is useful for keeping enemies away from you," she looked pointedly at Harry.

"Hermione, my father once told me that there was a spell stronger than the Stupefy spell, is that true?" Luna asked after some tense silence.

Grateful to the younger girl, Hermione turned into lecture mode. "Yes, Luna. The Sonno Profuondo spell places the receiver into a deep comatose-like sleep."

"What would that be useful for?" Neville questioned.

"Well, I supposed for medicinal purposes it would be used when someone is in massive amounts of pain. It has pretty much the same effect as Stupefy but a simple Enerverate does not work. You must cast Enerverate and Finite in the same flick of your wand."

"Two people have to end it?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione smiled. "In order for the spell to cancel, a caster must cast both Finite and Enerverate within a 10 second time span of each other."

"Sounds bloody complicated," Ron said flicking his wand around.

Hermione nodded and then demonstrated on an unsuspecting Neville. After waking him, she turned to the impressed group before her. "The final spell is an advanced version of the Locator Charm. The incantation is Trovilo and the name of the person you're searching for."

"How do you know where the person is once you've cast the spell?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked sheepish and her cheeks tinged pink. "Well, to be honest, I sort of created this spell. After it is cast, the caster just sort of knows where the other person is."

"You created a spell?" Harry asked looking impressed and draping his arm around Hermione squeezed her gently, and whispered, "You're amazing!"

"Can we try it out?" Luna asked and the Room transformed into the Forbidden Forest.

They agreed that Neville would be the one to hide and the rest closed their eyes. When he was ready, Luna cast "Trovilo Neville" and after a minute she walked directly to his hiding place. "Incredible, I just knew where he was," Luna said excitedly.

For the rest of the afternoon, the six practiced the spells that Hermione taught them. After the vigorous work out, they decided to have an early dinner supplied by the Room before heading back to their respective Common Rooms. Plans were made to practice the spells whenever two or more of them had a free moment before they all departed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Harry peered over the side of his cauldron nervously. He noticed that instead of it being a purple color it was a sickly green. He looked over at his partner with loathing; Pansy was too busy applying make-up to notice. Sighing dejectedly to himself, he glanced over to Hermione and Draco.

The pair was working swiftly, and Harry knew, perfectly. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at how close the blonde's head was to his best friend. _Calm down, Potter. It won't do you any good to kill one of your allies_. He still couldn't believe that the git was really against Voldemort. As hard as he tried to find something – anything – to prove that Draco was lying, Harry had to grudgingly admit that there was nothing.

"Eww!" Pansy squealed shaking Harry from his thoughts and causing the room to turn in their direction.

"Miss Parkinson," Professor Snape said as he swooped down to the pair of them, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Professor," Pansy said while batting her eyelashes. "The potion bubbled over and it almost landed on my robes!"

Harry hid a smirk as Snape rolled his eyes. He sauntered back to his desk and resumed grading his papers, grumbling about spoiled brats all the way.

"Harrrrrrry," Pansy's voice called and Harry cringed. "Do you think you could be a dear and finish the potion?"

Harry stared incredulously at the girl. "What's the problem with your hands?" he snapped. _This girl is really pushing it_.

"Well, you see, I just perfected my nails," she said waving her fingers in his face. "I don't want to ruin them with a poorly executed potion."

Harry swallowed a growl, "It's only poorly executed because you didn't add in the Dark Root in small quantities. You just dumped it all in!"

Pansy's eyes narrowed and her hands flew to her hips, "Well, excuse me! I can't be as perfect as your precious Mudblood!"

Harry's wand was in the Slytherin's face so fast that all that escaped her was a squeak. "Listen to me, and listen well. If I ever hear you refer to Hermione with that word again, you'll wish Voldemort had you, and not me."

"Potter, threatening in my classroom results in 50 House points and detention with me," Snape drawled, a smirk gracing his features. "Now, get out of my class."

Harry looked at his hated Professor maliciously as he packed his books. On his way out he met Ron's gaze and Hermione sent him a small smile that warmed his insides. He slammed the door and made his ascent to the Gryffindor Common Room.

x x x

"Doesn't he know when to keep his mouth shut?" Draco whispered to Hermione when Harry disappeared through the door.

Hermione turned sharply to her blonde partner, "Harry always defends his friends. It's something that makes him a great person and is also a quality that others should possess."

Draco held up his hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright." They both turned back to their potion in a tense silence. After a few long moments, Draco leaned in close to Hermione and said softly, "For what it's worth, I don't agree with what Parkinson said either but it would look out of character for me to stand and defend you."

Hermione looked at him through her dark lashes. Draco felt his breathing hitch as her cheeks tinged a slight pink. "Thank you, Draco," she whispered.

"Bottle your potions and leave them on my desk for further inspection. Your assignment is to write an 8 inch parchment on what effects of two opposite potions combined have on a person if ingested. Now, get out of my class," Snape dismissed them. Hermione hurried to meet up with Ron and together they made their way to find Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room.

x x x

"I can't wait until the Dark Lord finishes her off!" Pansy said as she walked with Blaise Zabini and Draco down to the Slytherin Common Room. "She's a no good Mudblood know-it-all."

Blaise and Draco nodded. "Once the Dark Lord offs her, Potter won't be far behind," Blaise said smirking. Stopping outside the entrance, he leaned in towards the other two. "I even hear that there's a plan for capture tonight."

Pansy squealed in delight, while Draco's eyes narrowed. "And where did you hear this?" he asked suspiciously.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other. "Draco, honey, your father is head of the operation. Didn't he tell you that they were taking the Mudblood tonight?" she asked while stroking his cheek affectionately.

Draco shoved her off and wiped his cheek. "Of course I knew about it. I thought you were talking about the other capture."

Blaise's eyes lit up, "What other capture?"

Draco smoothed out his robes, "Obviously if you don't know then the Dark Lord doesn't hold you important enough in his circle." He then turned and sauntered down the hall and back up the stairs leaving his two counterparts to scowl in his trail. Once he was a safe distance from the dungeons, he broke out in a run. _Got to tell Potter._

x x x

"Harry?" Hermione called as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She and Ron had decided to split up in hopes of finding a brooding Harry. Ron decided to take the Quidditch Pitch while Hermione returned back to the Common Room. "Harry?" she called again coming more fully into the room.

"He's not here Hermione," Ginny said as she got up from her place in an overstuffed armchair. "But I know where he is."

Hermione looked skeptically at the redhead. She knew that Ginny had been harboring some strong unfriendly feelings for her so she was reluctant to believe her. "Um, that's okay Ginny. Maybe I'll just check his room."

As luck would have it, Neville chose that moment to descend down the Boys' Dormitory steps. "Hey Hermione, Ginny."

"Neville, is Harry up there?" Hermione asked taking a step towards him and away from Ginny. "He's been missing since Potions."

Neville shook his head thoughtfully. "No, he hasn't been here. Did you check the Pitch?"

"That's where Ron is right now. Are you sure you -"

"Hermione, I told you already, I know where Harry is," Ginny said impatiently.

Neville looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting," Maybe he went down to the-"

"Listen, Longbottom" Ginny snapped turning her fierce eyes on him, "I know exactly where Harry is because I am his girlfriend!" Hermione and Neville looked gob smacked at each other. "What's the matter? Didn't think he'd come to his senses? Let's go Hermione, he's in the Forbidden Forest." With that, she grabbed hold roughly of the older girl's arm and dragged her out the portrait hole.

Neville plopped unceremoniously into a squishy armchair. Moments later a laughing Ron and Harry came through the note and sat down onto the couch. "Harry can I ask you something?" Neville said eyeing the boy.

"Sure Nev." Harry said while catching his breath.

"Where have you been since Potions?"

"I went flying around the Pitch to get my mind off of what that slimy git did in Potions."

"Yeah, found him trying to race the wind UP there," Ron chimed in. "Then after I told him I sent Hermy up here, we had a few races of our own. You know, to blow off any extra steam."

Neville suddenly looked apprehensive, "So you were never in the Forbidden Forest?"

"The Forbidden Forest?" Harris asked looking confused. "Where would you get that idea, Neville?"

"Your girlfriend told-"

"Girlfriend? You mean Hermione?" Ron asked chuckling and then dodging the pillow Harry tossed at his head.

"Nev, you know I don't have a girlfriend."

"But Ginny said-"

"Ginny?" Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the round boy. "Neville, what is going on. And where's Hermione?"

Neville suddenly looked extremely nervous. "Well, Hermione came looking for you and Ginny insisted that she knew where you were because she's your girlfriend."

"Nev, where are they now?" Ron asked shooting glances at his best friend. The raven-haired boy was starting to grow increasingly pale the more Neville spoke.

Neville's wide eyes looked sorrowfully at Harry. "Ginny dragged her off to the Forbidden Forest."

Harry shot up from the couch so fast it was almost as if he was never seated at all. Ron and Neville jumped to follow and the three boys rushed from the room. Harry sped out the portrait so fast he didn't have time to stop himself from crashing right into Draco, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Harry! It's Hermione, she's-" Draco after he and Harry returned standing.

"What?! What about Hermione?" Harry asked the panic evident on his face.

"I heard from Zabini and Parkinson that my father is staging a capture of her tonight! Where is she? We have to warn her," Draco said, his pale face turning a sickly white making his platinum blond hair Stand out brightly atop his head. He watched as Harry's face seemed to crumble before his eyes. He turned to Ron and Neville and saw as they, too, loaned an unhealthy white. "What's going on? Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, Merlin, no," Harry said before taking off at a dead run. The three boys followed him; Ron explaining to Draco what transpired in the common Room.

They ran for what seemed like hours before Harry saw the door that led to the courtyard closest to the Forest. Bursting through, Harry pushed himself to run even faster. _She needs you_, he thought to himself, _Come on Hermione please be safe._ He found himself nearing the edge of the Forest and he could make out a prone figure lying there in the dirt. The sound of his companions' feet increased as he sprinted over to what he now could make out to be red hair.

"It's Ginny," he called to them. He slowed his steps and watched as Ron ran passed and kneeled down next to his sister.

"Enervate," Ron said and let out a sigh of relief when the younger girl's eyes began to flutter. Draco made sure to stand a safe distance away and kept his eyes roaming the forest for any sign of their lost friend.

Once her eyes were fully opened, Ginny gazed up lovingly at Harry. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, "you saved me again." Ron snorted but she ignored him. All she saw was her hero standing next to her. Her eyes narrowed sharply when she noticed he was not looking back at her. "Harry?"

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked her turning his sharp gaze on her. His emerald eyes were flashing with so many emotions that Ginny couldn't nope to knees up with. She stared, mesmerized by his green orbs when his hard voice snapped again, "Where is Hermione?"

"Hermione? I don't know. Why would I-" but her reply was cut short by an ear piercing scream sounding from close by to where they were.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed running towards the source. Draco and Ron followed hot on ms tail. When they reached a small clearing a few yards away, Harry felt his stomach lurch and his heart stop beating.

There was Hermione, covered in dirt and blood, surrounded by four Death Eaters. She was staring defiantly at the leader, Lucius Malfoy, but the tear streaks running from her eyes betrayed her. Ron had to hold Harry back when one Death Eater, no doubt to be Dolohov, ran a finger down Hermione's cheek and then proceed to lick the moisture he gathered there. The boys were too far away to hear what the demented man whisper but at the look of pure horror that appeared on the girl's face, they knew it wasn't good.

Hermione's eyes flicked to their location and she began to struggle heavily against the arms that held her. Malfoy's eyes also spotted them and with a flick of his wand and an evil smirk at Harry, the group disappeared leaving nothing behind but an echo of Hermione's last scream.

"No!" Harry yelled, flinging himself from Ron's grasp and onto the area where the Death Eater group just stood. He looked frantically around, brandishing his wand, searching for any lingering magic. There was none. He finally turned his eyes on Draco. "You!" he yelled pocketing his wand and charging at the shocked blond with his fists. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Draco yelled before getting a punch to the nose. "I came to warn you as soon as I found out. Maybe if you weren't off feeling sorry for yourself you could have protected her!" Draco took the opportunity when his words struck through the Boy-Who-Lived and landed a few punches of his own.

Ron stood there watching as the two boys tumbled to the ground pounding on each other. Each blow that was landed was accompanied by a biting comment. Finally, Harry pushed Draco off of him and stood menacingly over him.

"Don't think you're the only one that cares for her, Potter," Draco spat out as he laid there panting. "She was the only one to folly accept me when this all started. I owe her my life, and if she'll take it she can have it. "

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" Harry panted.

Draco looked bravely into the eyes of the only person to ever defeat the Dark Lord and stated clearly, "I love her."

Ron thought he was going to have an amorism.

Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes fiercely and loomed into his gray eyes. "The love I have for Hermione is more love than you will ever be able to give anyone in your entire miserable pathetic life." And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived pushed Draco back down and trudged back up to the castle.

**comments/reviews/ideas )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: hello, i know i haven't updated in a while and yes it does take me some time between chapters . . i apologize . . but i don't feel as if i should update when i get all of 10 reviews for each chapter . . if any of u r writers on here, u understand wat im talking about . . another thing is, i get very very annoyed wen ppl comment on my grammar and/or spelling . . i major in english in school . . i know how to spell, how to write and how my grammar should be . . some of my spelling mistakes are very minor bc word does not pick up on them . . but my grammar is spot on . . if someone doesnt like it then either request to be my beta or dont read my story . . i write for those who enjoy reading this and if u dont then please by all means do not read my story . . for those of u that enjoy it, good im very happy . . i hope i do not take so long next time for the next chapter . . also i m looking for an artist who would be willing to draw some of the scenes of my story . . i always thought it would be amazing to see some of them drawn out and as my artistic talents lie soley in writing, i m not about to try drawing them out . . anyway, sorry for this but i felt it needed to be said . . enjoy the chapter and please review**

**Chapter 19**

Harry stormed into Hogwarts, slamming doors and growling at anyone who got in his way. He made his way swiftly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in search of his God-father.

"Sirius!" he called while bursting through the door. Sirius looked up, shocked at his God-son's exploding presence. "Sirius, Hermione was captured!"

The man's face went from shocked to furious in no time. "Tell me exactly what happened. Here, nave a seat," he said offering Harry his chair.

Harry slumped into the seat and began viciously retelling his tale. Sirius watched as the young man's anger changed into full out panic as the story unfolded. By the time Harry got to the point where they reached the clearing, he was pacing restlessly. "Sirius, we have to get her back! We have to tell Dumbledore or get McGonagall. Merlin, we can even get Snaps! Please, Sirius!"

Sirius grabbed onto Harry's shoulders fiercely. "Harry, listen to me. You have to calm clown. You can't help Hermione if you're hysterical. Panicking won't do any good, do you hear me? Hermione will be fine. We'll go to Dumbledore and let him know what has happened and we'll see where we can go from there. You cannot go chasing after her half-brained because that won't do any good." Harry nodded reluctantly but Sirius could see the gears in his head turning. "Call the others and tell them to meet us at Dumbledore's office. Ginny Weasley, too, because she might have information for us."

x x x

"Dumbledore, please you've got to help Hermione!" Harry said as he rushed into the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore was seated at his desk staring at the door over his steepled hands. Professors McGonagall and Snape were also there, along with Lupin.

Dumbledore looked up at Harry and held up a finger. A moment later, Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna and Draco all entered the room. Sirius looked disdainfully at Draco, who slunk back against the wall. A few more seconds of tense silence followed until Ginny entered the room slowly. Then, all hell broke lose.

"Ginny, how could you have done this?"

"What is the matter with you, she's supposed to be your friend!"

"We all know you're obsessed with Potter, Weaselette, but this went too far!"

"I knew something was wrong with you in the Common Room, I should have done something then."

"Do you think there are Nargles where Hermione is? Maybe she'll capture one for me and bring it back."

All eyes in the room turned to Luna. _Leave it to Lovegood to act as if nothing is amiss in a time of crisis_ Sirius thought inwardly smirking.

"Now if you'll all settle down-"

"I will not settle down! Hermione, our friend, my _best_ friend is out there somewhere with a group of malicious Death Eaters and you expect me to settle down?!" Harry yelled pacing the length of the office. "Gods, Hermione. _My Hermione_."

Ginny's head turned swiftly to Harry, "Yes, you're _precious_ Hermione. Captured by Death Eaters. All alone out there with no one to nag." Ron's face turned red and Neville and Draco had to physically restrain Harry from attacking the younger girl. "That's all anyone in this blood school ever cares about. _Hermione Granger_, the Muggle-born genius. Well there are other girls in this school that need protection, too!"

"Ms. Weasley, what are you talking about _protection_?" Dumbledore asked trying to defuse the situation.

Ginny looked around her. _I finally have an audience, might as well make this good_. Her eyes swelled up with tears and she opened her mouth to speak, "I was on my way back to the Common Room to get my belongings for Herbology when out of no where I was dragged into an unused classroom on the 7th floor. I tried to get away but the door was sealed shut. When I turned around to confront my attacker, there was a bright flash and the next thing I remember is being woken up on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest." She let a few tears escape and McGonagall conjured up a handkerchief for her. "Oh, you have no idea how horrible it was, not knowing where those hours went. I could have done some serious damage to someone," she sniffed.

"You did!" Ron said glaring at his sister. "What if you helped in Hermione's capture?"

Ginny glared back, "Once again, no one listened to me. You're just worried about Granger."

"Miss Weasley, that isn't true," Dumbledore stated placidly. "You have helped us a great deal but I'm wondering if you will be able to help us out more."

"Albus, certainly you aren't suggesting," Professor McGonagall trailed off looking pointedly at the Headmaster.

"I think he's right, Minerva," Lupin put in. "Maybe we can reach it through the subconscious."

"I happen to just have some here," Snape said pulling out a small vile of clear liquid.

Ginny looked frightfully at the vile. _Oh no, they can't do that can they?_ "Wouldn't you need the consent of one of my parents to be able to use Veritaserum on me? My mother would never let you."

"Lucky for you, Miss Weasley, I've already taken the liberty to inform your parents of what went on and your father graciously gave us the consent to use any means necessary to find Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Ginny maybe you should just take it," Neville said looking frightfully at Harry. _A quiet Harry Potter is never a good Harry Potter_. "It could help," he added weakly once he was on the receiving end of a Weasley glare.

"Weaslette just drink the stuff and get it over with," Draco said looking anxious. "Unless there's something you aren't telling us."

Ginny visibly paled and her freckles stood out against her cheeks. Harry's eyes flashed a dangerous green before he looked away from the younger girl, disgusted with how she turned out. Sirius stepped in, "Miss Weasley, is something the matter? Are you remembering something?"

Ginny swallowed audibly, "No, Professor Black."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said clapping his hands and conjuring a glass of water. "Now, Miss Weasley, have a glass of water and calm down. Maybe there is another route that we can take."

Ginny sipped the drink slowly, praying to Merlin that it wasn't laced with Veritaserum. She was just convincing herself that the Headmaster would never be so devious when her mind went blank.

x x x

Harry watched as all recognition vanished from Ginny's face and she stared ahead unseeing. Looking towards Dumbledore's desk he couldn't see any evidence that the vile was opened. Glancing to Lupin and Sirius, though, he could tell that they must have had something to do with it.

"Go ahead Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "We feel that you have the right to question Miss Weasley."

"Now hold on a minute," Draco said pushing away from the wall. "Why does Potter get to ask questions? He's not the only one who's concerned, you know!"

"Malfoy you will do good to keep your mouth shut during these proceedings," Snape growled out. "You are supposed to be gracious for them to be taking you under their wing. Do not speak until you are spoken to."

Draco grumbled and went back against the wall in the corner. _Bloody Potter, thinks he's the only one who cares for Hermione. Doesn't he realize that with the time I've spent with her I might know her just as well?_

"Ginny," Harry started while looking at the others. "Did you, um, did you say something to Hermione that lead her out into the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes," came the monotone reply.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were there."

"Didn't she question why I would be in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes, but I told her that because I was your girlfriend that I would know better than her."

Sirius snorted and Harry sent him a glare.

"Ginny, you know you are not my girlfriend right?"

"Yes, but I should be."

"Alright, well whatever. What did you do to Hermione once you got into the Forest?"

"I led her right to where I was told to and then I tied her to the tree and left to the edge of the Forest."

"Who told you to lead her there and tie her to a tree?"

"Mr. Malfoy, of course."

Harry glared at Draco, _Of course his father would have been in charge of this operation_. "Ginny, were you under the Imperious curse?"

"Yes, Harry."

All eyes turned to Dumbledore but before the older wizard could open his mouth, Draco spoke. "Wait, wait a minute. Ask her if my father administered the curse."

"Mr. Malfoy, the Impurious was cast, it does not matter who the caster was," Dumbledore said slowly.

Draco shook his head fervently, "No, really, please. Ask her, Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde but nodded, "Ginny, did Malfoy cast the Imperious curse on you?"

"Yes."

"Was anyone else in the room with you and Malfoy?"

"Yes, Mr. Dolohov was quite happy to be there and to see me."

"Why would he be hap-"

"Headmaster, there's something you need to know," Draco said cutting off Harry. "My father, he created this, this, I don't know if I can call it an improvement to the Imperious but that's what he referred to it as. He and Dolohov have worked tirelessly on a secret spell. Over the summer, I snuck a look into the room they were always locked up in," glancing at Harry, Draco took a deep breath. "The spell is called Imperio Odium, meaning-"

"Hatred," McGonagall said. "That's what odium is. Dumbledore, if Malfoy and Dolohov are out there creating spells including hatred-"

"I understand Minerva," Dumbledore said placidly. Turning to Snape he said, "Severus, please go see if you can find anything in the Restricted Section about adding spells to Unforgivables. I will summon you if I deem it important enough."

Snape nodded and left the room, his robes billowing behind.

"Headmaster," Draco said, "the reason my father added that to the spell to the Imperious because he wanted it to be even more effective. When the curse is cast on someone and the order is given against another person, it will only work if there is a hatred buried inside."

"So you're saying Ginny hates Hermione?" Ron asked glaring at his younger sister.

Draco nodded slightly, "There has to be some kind of animosity towards Hermione or else Weaselette-"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Sorry, Ginny, wouldn't have done anything that she was told. Yes, the Imperious would have taken effect but once she came in contact with Hermione it would have vanished."

The room was quiet. Dumbledore gave the indication to Sirius to remove the effects of the Veritaserum. Ginny blinked a few times and looked around and the sullen faces. _Oh no,_ she thought. _What just happened?_ "Um, so are you going to ask me questions?" Ginny said trying to sound nonchalant.

"No need, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said smiling kindly at the girl. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and Dumbledore waved his hand at his door, willing it to open. "You may go, unless you think there is anything else that we should know about?"

Ginny looked around at the faces surrounding her. Her own brother was looking somewhere between sullen and enraged. Draco Malfoy looked paler than usual. Professors Lupin and Black were conversing silently and rapidly with Professor McGonagall. Neville looked shaken and even Luna looked withdrawn. Finally, Ginny's eyes turned towards Harry. _Her_ Harry. _But he isn't mine is he?_ She thought bitterly while she narrowed her eyes at the pacing young man in front of her. She knew what was going through his head, _how can he help his precious Hermione. That's all that seems to matter to him. Hermione know-it-all Granger. Well, she's not here is she, Harry?_

"No, Headmaster, there's nothing else I seem to remember," Ginny said smiling at Dumbledore. "If anything comes to me, I'll be sure to let you know." And with that, she stood and headed for the door before hesitating and turning towards Harry. She walked slowly towards him and he stiffened when he saw her coming closer. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and tried her best to look solemn, "Harry, I'm really sorry about what happened. If there's anything you need-" and she trailed off with a wink before flouncing out the door.

For a moment, everyone was still, not sure of what to make of the scene. Finally, Harry made a mad rush to the door, his eyes burning green fire. Ron and Neville leaped into action holding him back while Draco looked on stunned. Luna blinked and then placed her hands on Harry's shoulders as if to help calm him down.

"That bloody little wench!"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall admonished. "There is no need for such hostility!"

"Minerva, Harry is understandably upset," Sirius said trying to diffuse the situation. "Now I'm sure he didn't mean it, did you Harry?"

"I did mean it!" Harry yelled, forcefully pushing away from his two friends. He turned his blazing eyes towards the adults in the room, "What I don't understand is why we are all just sitting around discussing Ginny Weasley when we should be out there finding Hermione! What if she's hurt, or being hurt? What if she's being used in horrible ways? Voldemort will stop at nothing to get to me, what if he's torturing her to get information about the Order or about Hogwarts? " Suddenly, mid-rant Harry's eyes widened. He looked fearfully at the Headmaster and everyone gasped at the blatant fear in his eyes, "What if she's dead?"

"She's not dead, Harry, we would feel it," Ron said throwing his arm around his best friend. "She's a strong girl, our Hermione. She's probably boring the Death Eaters to death with passages she's memorized from _Hogwarts: a History_." Harry smiled slightly and wiped discretely at his eyes.

"Ronald's right, Harry," Luna said speaking for the first time since they entered the office. "I haven't gotten anything from the Golden-horn Popluckings, and they're the first ones to report death."

Draco snorted and then covered it by a cough when Neville elbowed him. Clearing his throat he said, "Harry, she's going to be alright. I'm going to ask around to see if any other Slytherin's have heard anything." He bowed his head and left the room quietly.

Dumbledore watched as Draco left the room before turning his sights on the students huddled before him. "Alright, I'm sorry to say but there is nothing else that you four will be able to do so please return to your Common Rooms."

Harry looked outraged and opened up his mouth to protest but instead was pulled swiftly into his God-father's arms. "Excuse us," Sirius said dragging Harry out the door. Lupin swiftly followed them with a quick nod to those in the room.

"Well, you heard the Headmaster," McGonagall said sternly. "Return to your respective Common Rooms and if we hear any word on Ms. Granger we will contact you directly."

The students nodded and left the room. Dumbledore turned to his Deputy Headmistress, "Minerva, what do you think is going on?"

"Albus, I wish I knew," she said sadly before leaving the room herself.

x x x

"Sirius! How can you let them sit there and not do anything?" Harry roared when they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Lupin locked and silenced the door and began rubbing his temples as he leaned against the wall. "And you!" Harry said turning his wrath on his former professor, "You didn't say a word!"

"Harry you need to understand that there is really nothing that can be done to help Ms. Granger," Lupin said tiredly eyeing the door warily that Sirius went through. "She is a strong girl, Harry. I'm sure she's-"

"Oh, so I should just feel better because you are _sure_ she's fine?!"

"Now, I didn't say that-"

"No, you didn't say _anything_! Merlin, she could be dead and no one in this bloody castle-"

"Enough!" Sirius said as he returned. He put down the glass of water and tissues he was carrying on his desk. Turning his stern eyes on his God-son he said, "Harry, listen to me. Where is Hermione?"

"I-I don't know," Harry stuttered.

"Right, you don't know, we don't know, Dumbledore doesn't know. How would you like us to help her if we don't know where she is?"

"But Ginny-"

"Harry, for whatever reason, Ginny Weasley has a grudge against Hermione. We don't know why, well actually," Sirius shot a look at Lupin, "we do know why but that isn't important right now. What Ginny did was indeed terrible but you cannot blame her for this."

"Hermione's gone! Ginny had everything to do with it!"

"Did she? Did Ginny attack Hermione and hold her at wand-point and force her down to the Forbidden Forest? Did Ginny throw Hermione into the Death Eaters arms and say 'Here you go'?"

"No but-"

"No buts, Harry," Sirius said forcefully. He grabbed his God-son by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Hermione is in trouble and we _will _help her. But we cannot go in there half-cocked and ready for action, blowing the place to bits. She is probably somewhere discrete with strong wards surrounding her. If you go in there forcefully, you're endangering her life even more. Don't you see, Harry? We need a plan of action."

Harry nodded once, and then twice. Then before Sirius and Lupin knew what was happening, he launched himself into his God-father's arms, tears streaming down his face. Sirius hugged him close and Lupin rested a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now you understand the tissues and water," Sirius whispered to Lupin.

A few tissues, and a glass of water later, Harry was seated in one of the desks facing his parents best friends. "I'm sorry for how I acted," he choked out. "But it's just, Hermione, she's my – well, she's my best friend. And for Voldemort and his cronies to have her. There's something going on, isn't there Sirius?"

Sirius looked confused at Lupin for a moment before answering, "Well, you know something is going on, pup. We're at war, or we're going to be pretty soon."

"No, I mean during the summer. She was hurt remember? And when I heard Malfoy in the woods talking to Snape, they said I couldn't die as long as she was around."

"He's right, Sirius," Lupin said. "It must have something to do with the prophecy."

"You don't think-"

"Well, it's blatantly obvious, Sirius," Remus said rolling his eyes at his friend.

Sirius sent Harry a shocked look that faded into a goofy grin. Harry narrowed his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Oh Harry!" Sirius said in high-pitched voice before grabbing the young man and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy for you! We must plan the wedding! What color suit would you like to wear? Black probably to go with your hair, oh I'm just so proud!" he said while wiping and invisible tear off his face.

"Gerroff me!" Harry said, pushing him away. "What in Merlin's name are you on about? I'm not getting married, I'm sixteen years old!"

"Uh, just ignore him Harry," Lupin said smacking Sirius in the back of the head. "Look, why don't you go find your friends and if we get any word or mention of Hermione, we'll let you know. Don't worry, she'll be in all of our thoughts constantly."

Harry nodded glumly, still sending glares at Sirius who was hopping around the room with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He made his way slowly to the door, rubbing his necklace when all of a sudden it hit him.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, turning back to his mentors. "I totally forgot, oh I can't believe it. She'd wallop me for sure if she knew I completely disregarded this." He held up his lightning bolt necklace for Sirius and Lupin to see. "Remember I told you Hermione was thinking of a way to get us all in contact with each other? This is it. All I have to do is rub the lightning bolt and think of her and I'll be able to talk with her! We can find her!"

Sirius beamed, "That's wonderful Harry."

"Do you think she still is wearing it?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged and smiled, "I'm sure she is. It's worth a shot right?" He rubbed his necklace and thought of the bushy haired girl. "Hermione? Hermione, can you hear me?"

Nothing happened.

"Will we be able to hear her, or just you?" Sirius asked.

"Just me, she'll be in my head," Harry said quickly. Rubbing his necklace again, he tried once more, "Hermione? Mione, are you there, love?"

Silence.

Harry looked down dejectedly. "I guess she doesn't have it."

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up pup. Keep trying and maybe she'll answer."

"What if she doesn't?" Harry asked fearfully, "What if she's dead, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, "Ron said it correctly when he said you would be able to feel it. She has such a tight bond with you two that you would definitely know."

Harry just nodded and turned to leave the room again. Stopping half-way out the door he called back, "Thank you both." With that, he closed the door behind him.

x x x

A few days later, Harry made his way down to the lake and was mildly surprised to find Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco there. The sky was darkening and they knew that all students would be enjoying the dinner feast so there would be no risk in Draco being seen with them out in the open. Sitting under the tree that he normally sat, Harry looked moodily out across the lake.

Silence ensued; no one felt like opening their mouth to try to have a normal conversation. Finally, Harry spoke, "I tried to call her. You know, with our links. It didn't work. She didn't answer."

Ron nodded, "I looked at my bracelet but it's just glowing a faint blue. That's a good thing, right?"

Harry looked down at his wrist and noticed it encased in a small blue glow. "I didn't even think of the bracelet. Gods, she's had us prepared this whole time in case something was to happen and there I go forgetting everything she's done."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Harry," Neville said. "There's no way anyone could have known what was going to happen."

"I could have," Draco said while he threw a rock forcefully into the lake. "If I would have spent more time with the Slytherin scum of my House then I would have known a lot sooner. I could have prevented this whole thing. She'd be with us right now, berating us over something or another."

"You cannot give up hope," Luna interjected softly. Her cheeks tinged pink with the four boys turned their gaze on her. "What I mean is, Hermione, she's special. I can see it when I'm around her."

"What do you mean you can see it?" Ron asked looking skeptically at the blonde girl.

"I can see auras," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Well, not exactly, but I get the sense of a person's personality. Hermione was always centered. Everyone always says how smart she is, but her knowledge was always in sync with her loyalty and her love. She also had a very strong sense of humor and it's a shame that no one ever really took the time to laugh with her. And her adventurous side," Luna stopped to chuckle. "Well, I watched it grow deeper every year she spent with the two of you."

"Yeah," Neville said smiling, "when she would tutor me, I always felt as if she was in her element. But then I would do something stupid and instead of laughing at me, she'd take the time to smile and continue to tell me what I did wrong."

"I wish I would have been nicer to her," Draco said solemnly. "I never knew what a wonderful woman she was. She didn't have to help me or accept me, especially after everything I've done to her. But being partners with her in Potions was the best thing to happen to me." His cheeks blushed a slight pink, "It's easy to see how anyone could fall in love with her. She made me _want_ to love her."

"Oi! Watch it!" Ron said glaring hatefully at Draco. "Hermione is would never be in love with you, nor would she want you to be in love with her! Stick to your own species, Malfoy!"

Draco scoffed at Ron, "What's the matter, Weasel, upset she never loved you? I watched you pine over here and do nothing but fight with her. Do you think _that's_ what she wants in a relationship?"

"It sure would be better than dealing with a snake!"

"Enough!" Harry yelled standing up from his spot. "You're all talking like Hermione is d-dead! She's not! We, no, I will find her and bring her back! She's not gone, so stop talking about the times you've had with her like we're at her bloody funeral!" Turning his wrath on Draco he spat, "And you, you will _never_ know what it's like to love Hermione."

Harry walked a few feet away from his companions. _How dare he! How dare they! Speaking about Mione as if she was dead and buried. She's not, she's out there and I'm going to bring her home to me. Draco has no idea what love is. Well, neither do I, but I know what it is when I'm around Hermione. She makes me want to be a better person, she makes me want to be better for her._ "Come on Hermione," he whispered into his lightning bolt necklace. "Please Hermione, I need you."

Nothing but silence rang in his head.

"Merlin Hermione, come on! Don't leave me Hermione!"

Still nothing.

"Damn it, Hermione, I love you!" Harry sat down on a rock and stared off into the distance. _Give up, she's not answering. She's probably shackled to a wall and unconscious._ Suddenly, Harry jerked his head around. _No, it couldn't have been._ He listened carefully and he heard it again. Faint and scared, but it was there, in his head.

"Harry?"

It was Hermione.


End file.
